<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Of My Soul by Maethoriel_Artemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750963">Music Of My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis'>Maethoriel_Artemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited Souls Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reunions, Soulmates, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor often says that time can be rewritten. So what time had been rewritten that Melanie Hannigan met Nine instead of Eleven? How would things be changed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>10th Doctor/Original Female Character(s), 9th Doctor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited Souls Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aliens of London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie Hannigan woke when she heard the opening bars to the song playing on her alarm clock/radio. She reached across and hit the button on the top, silencing it. She lay there not really wanting to move but knew she had to. Today was going to be especially hard on Jackie Tyler, who's spare room she was staying in, as it was the anniversary of Rose’s disappearance. It had been precisely 1 year when the teenager had gone missing.</p><p>When Melanie first heard the news she didn't want to believe it. Rose wouldn't just disappear like that, she wouldn't leave her mum not since they only had each other. But a few days passed and Rose still hadn't turned up. That was when Melanie thought that it was possible something had happened. She did her best to support Jackie however she could from creating missing posters to staying at the flat to keep her company. As the months passed Melanie got more and more worried about her pen pal/friend. Now 1 year on and there was no sign of Rose. Melanie really hoped that she was ok, she <em>had </em>to be ok for Jackie’s sake.</p><p>The brunette knew that she had to stay strong for Jackie now more than ever so the forced herself to get out of bed. Melanie went over to the dresser to grab some clean clothes and was about to head into the bathroom when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stared at the scar close to her eye and the one on her neck.</p><p>Melanie’s breathing started to quicken, her hands tightening around the clothes. She stood there trembling on the spot, tears starting to run down her face as she remembered how her uncle Richard hurt her. Her brown eyes then caught a glimpse of the angel figurine with two hearts drawn on its chest. Just like magic, she started to calm down.</p><p>The young woman reached out and picked up the angel, drawing it to her chest. “Thank you Doctor”, she whispered. The brunette managed to pull herself together so that she could go to the bathroom and to have a shower.</p><p>10 minutes later a strange wheezing noise sounded through the empty courtyard of the Powell Estate. Accompanied by the noise was the appearance of a police box, the disguise of the Doctor’s TARDIS, a bigger on the inside spaceship/time machine. The Time Lord in question, currently in his ninth body, stepped out of the TARDIS followed by his latest companion Rose Tyler.</p><p>“How long have I been gone?” The blonde asked.<br/>
<br/>
“About 12 hours”, the Doctor replied.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooh! Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum”, Rose said.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you going to tell your mother?” the Doctor asked.<br/>
<br/>
“I don't know! I've been to the year 5 billion… met Charles Dickens and only been gone, what, 12 hours?” the Doctor gave a mix of a laugh and snort at that “No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later!” Rose started to walk off but turned back “Oh, don't you disappear”, she warned.<br/>
<br/>
The Doctor gave her look to say ‘as if I would’ and she runs off in the direction of the flats. The moment she'd gone, he leant against the TARDIS, his hand slipping into his leather jacket pocket. A second later he took his hand out of his pocket bringing with it a small gold hourglass charm. The Doctor gently ran his thumb over it, a sad smile on his face.</p><p>It was one of his biggest regrets. A promise of 1 week and he broke it in a big way, over shooting by a number of years. Due to this the owner of the charm, a bright eyed little girl, almost died at the hands of someone who was supposed to be a loving family member. His grip tightened on the charm. If that monster hadn’t been arrested for attempted murder, he would’ve hunted that man down and shown him why he was given the nickname the Oncoming Storm.</p><p>He wondered where that girl was, whether she’d managed to recover from her ordeal. It shouldn’t be too hard to find out, he did have a time machine after all. Of course he couldn’t take off right at the moment as he’d promised Rose that he wouldn’t disappear. Carefully, he put the charm back into his pocket and began to wander around. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something taped to a post. The Doctor walked over to get a closer look.</p><p>----------------</p><p>“I'm back mum!” Rose called as she entered the flat “I was with Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in?” Jackie walked out of the kitchen carrying a mug of tea “So, what's been going on? How've you been?” Jackie stares at her daughter as if she couldn’t believe she was standing there “What? What's that face for?” Rose asked slightly confused by the expression on her mother's face “It's not the first time I've stayed out all night” Jackie dropped the mug of tea and it smashes on the floor.</p><p>In the courtyard, the Doctor's eyes widened when he saw it was a missing poster of Rose. It seemed he'd gotten the date wrong… again. The Doctor turned and ran towards the building.</p><p>Up in the Tyler flat, Jackie was still staring at her daughter as if she couldn't believe she was standing there. “It’s you”, she breathed. Months of waiting...of worrying about Rose and now she was back! Her daughter was home!<br/>
<br/>
“Of course it's me”, Rose said.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, my God. It's you….” Jackie raised her voice as she called “Elle! Get out here! Rose is back!”<br/>
<br/>
Rose stared at her mother confused as the bathroom door is flung open and a hastily dressed Melanie rushed out. “Rosie!” the brunette shouted, running over and flinging her arms around the blonde teen “we’ve been so worried about you!” Rose just stood there wondering why her pen pal was in her flat and why she and her mother looked so relieved to see her. The Doctor had brought her back 12 hours after she left so why where they acting like she’d been missing for months? That was when she saw the missing posters scattered over the table.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly the front door flew open and the Doctor ran in, startling all three females. He opened his mouth to say something when he stopped and stared at the brunette standing beside Rose. She looked awfully familiar to him like he’d met her before, a long time ago. He tried to say something again when a sudden warmth flooded through his chest followed by a gentle tug of his hearts. The Doctor knew what that meant, he’d had lessons on it when he was at the Academy. Those two sensations only happened when you found your Bonded. But that only ever happened between Time Lords and Ladies. And being the only one of his kind left, he shouldn’t be getting those sensations and yet just by looking at the seemingly familiar brunette, he got both the warmth in the chest and the tug in the hearts.</p><p>Melanie looked back at the man in the leather jacket, there was something about him that seemed almost familiar. She didn’t have much of a chance to try and remember as she felt a sudden warmth in her chest. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was almost like that feeling you get while drinking a cup of tea or some other such hot drink. This warmth was coupled by a tug on her heart. Again this wasn’t unpleasant nor was it painful. It felt strangely nice for some reason. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Jackie demanded glaring at the man, wondering if he was the one responsible for her daughter going missing for a year.</p><p>“I’m the Doctor”, the Time Lord replied managing to tear his gaze away from Melanie to look at the angry blonde woman. As he was looking at Jackie, he completely missed the look of surprise on Melanie’s face.</p><p>“Doctor what?” the older Tyler asked.</p><p>“It’s just the Doctor”, Rose spoke up.</p><p>“Right”, Jackie muttered clearly not believing him. No one normal calls themselves, ‘the Doctor’. So while Elle and I have been here worrying sick about you, you’ve been with this man doing what exactly?” she asked.</p><p><em>That’s what I’d like to know </em>Melanie thought. “I was…travelling”, Rose replied. It wasn’t a lie really. She <em>had </em>been travelling… through time and space. Of course she couldn’t exactly tell her mother and Melanie that, they’d think she was insane.</p><p>Both Jackie and Melanie knew she was lying, they’d found her passport in her bedroom drawer. So where <em>had </em>she been for the past year? “So you were <em>just</em> travelling”, Melanie said “with the Doctor, for an entire year”.</p><p>“Yes I was”, Rose said firmly.</p><p>“I don’t believe you”, Jackie stated knowing that Rose was in fact lying to the both of them “where were you really Rose?”</p><p>“I told you mum, I was travelling”, Rose repeated.</p><p>“Fine if you won’t tell me and Elle the truth, then you’ll just have to tell the police”, Jackie declared. She then turned and stormed off to grab the phone.</p><p>“Mum no!” Rose exclaimed, chasing after her. Getting the police involved was only going to make things worse. Melanie mumbled that she needed to go dry her hair and quickly left the room. After drying her hair and pulling it back into her usual Dutch side braid, arranging it so that it hid her scar on her neck. Not much she could do about the one on her face but the Doctor had already seen it anyway.</p><p>Melanie went over to the bedside table where a small white box rested. On its lid is a very rough drawing of a celery. Melanie opened the box and took out the item inside. The item in question was a brass coloured Yale key with an M.H etched on one side. On the other was a circular pattern. The brunette smiled softly as she gazed down at the key.</p><p>She would never forget the man who’d given it to her. How could she? He was dressed like a cricketer with a piece of celery on his lapel. Another reason she would never forget him was the stories he told her. She especially liked the one about him stealing his magic blue box that was apparently bigger on the inside. Now she thought about it, the man had also introduced himself as the Doctor too. Tears pricked in her eyes as she remembered that he had made her a promise to come back precisely one week from the day they met so he could show her the stars in his magic box. She’d waited at the park for hours but he never came. And to think if he <em>had </em>kept his promise then maybe her uncle would never have taken her…maybe he would never…</p><p>No! Melanie fiercely shook her head. She was not going to let herself get pulled back into the darkness. Not after everything she’d done to move on.</p><p>The brunette took a breath to calm herself. <em>Think of the Doctor. Think of that quirky man with the celery. </em>A happier smile appeared on her face as she recalled those crazy stories. Come to think of it was one heck of a coincidence that the man she met when she was 9 had the same name as the man Rose had apparently been ‘travelling’ with. Then a crazy notion crossed her mind. What if it wasn’t a coincidence? What if the man she met when she was a kid and the one Rose had been with, were the same person? Different appearances but still one and the same. Melanie shook her head <em>now that’s ridiculous Elle, it’s just a coincidence they have the same names. </em>Despite her dismissal of that crazy notion, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was even possible. The only way she was going to know for sure was to talk to him, and to show him the key. Also she was going to have to mention the hourglass charm she’d given to the Doctor when she was younger. Melanie pocketed the key and left the room. Though she quickly came back to scoop up the angel figurine too.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>The brunette hung back, leaning against the wall as she watched the scene unfolding before her. She felt sorry for Rose who was sitting in the armchair as her mother shouted at her in front of the policeman who was sitting in the other arm chair. “I’ve sat here for hours! Days! Weeks and months all on my own worrying about you!” Jackie gestured over to Melanie “Elle, bless her, came all the way from America to give <em>me</em> support. She was trying to keep my hopes up. She refused to believe that you were dead. SHE was here… and where were <em>you? </em>Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer” Jackie turned to the policeman “You ask her”, she demanded “She won't tell us. That's all she says. Travelling” Jackie sat down on the sofa, folding his arms.</p><p>“That's what I was doing”, Rose insisted.</p><p>“Rosie, your passport is still in the drawer”, Melanie spoke up.</p><p>“It's just one lie after another”, Jackie said crossly. Where exactly did her daughter go? And why wouldn’t she tell them?</p><p>“I meant to phone. I really did. I just…” Rose trailed off realising how feeble her excuse was going to sound “I forgot”.</p><p>“You forgot to call for an entire year? That’s a pretty feeble excuse. After waiting an entire year for you to come home, I think you owe us both a proper explanation”, Melanie said looking pointedly at her pen pal.</p><p>“Actually, it's my fault” the Doctor spoke up, deciding to step in to try and defuse the situation a little “I sort of…er…employed Rose as my companion”.</p><p>“When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?” the policeman asked.</p><p>“No!” the Doctor and Rose said together both looking mortified at the thought. They were friends that was all.</p><p>Jackie stood up, glaring at the Doctor. “Then what is it?” she demanded “Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?”</p><p>“I AM a Doctor”, the Time Lord insisted.</p><p>“Prove it” Jackie spat “Stitch this, mate!” and with that she slapped the Doctor hard. Melanie gaped at Jackie while Rose just rolled her eyes. The Doctor on the other hand reeled back holding onto his face, groaning.</p><p>~Rooftop~</p><p>“You ok?” Melanie asked the Doctor who was still holding onto his face. She’d gone up to the roof to give Rose and Jackie privacy and that’s where she found the Doctor.</p><p>“Ask me again in a couple of hours”, the Doctor grumbled. That woman had one heck of a slap! “You’re not going to slap me are you?” he asked eyeing her. He noted the mark close to her left eye. It was very similar to the one he had seen when he went to visit the hospital where little Melanie had been taken. He also remembered how he’d left her a little gift as a way of saying sorry. An angel figurine with two hearts drawn on it.</p><p>Melanie shook her head “no, I’m not”, she assured him, making the Doctor relax slightly. Truth be told he didn’t think he could handle being slapped across the face a second time. Although the warmth in his chest due to the proximity of the brunette woman was providing a good distraction from the sting on his cheek, courtesy of Jackie. “I think we’ve met before”, she said after a moment “a long time ago”. Before the Doctor’s eyes, she showed him both the key and the angel. Slowly he reached into the pocket and pulled out the hourglass charm. Melanie’s eyes widened when she saw the charm she’d given the Doctor she met all those years ago. “It <em>is</em> you”, she breathed.</p><p>“It’s me Elle”, the Doctor confirmed. Was this the universe’s idea of fate? Getting them to meet all those years ago and then to reunite only to discover that she was his Bonded all along? Never could he have imagined that in his wildest dreams. If it was the case then this was a chance that he was not going to let pass by.</p><p>“You look so…different”, Melanie said looking him over as she pocketed her key.</p><p>“I regenerated”, the Doctor said earning a look of confusion from Melanie “it’s a process my species goes through if they’re seriously hurt”.</p><p>Melanie did a double take when he said ‘my species’. She’d always thought he was just a mad man with a magic box. Well that was the impression she got from the Doctor when he told her all those wonderful stories. “You’re an alien” she stated “I mean I always thought you were just a mad man with a box…”</p><p>“Oh Elle, I am a mad man with a box”, the Doctor cut in with a smile “I’m also an alien too”.</p><p>“But you look human”, Melanie pointed out.</p><p>“Actually you look Time Lord” the Doctor corrected her “we came first”.</p><p>“That’s your species? Time Lord?” Melanie questioned.</p><p>“Yep”, the Doctor replied popping the p.</p><p>“Is that why you didn’t show all those years ago? You regenerated?” Melanie asked quietly.</p><p>“No, I didn’t”, the Doctor answered, the pang in his hearts returning at the saddened look on her face. As Melanie was his Bonded, he felt even worse for arriving so late.</p><p>“So…you just…forgot?” she whispered “you forgot what you promised?”</p><p>“No! I never forgot that promise”, the Doctor insisted.</p><p>“Right, of course you didn’t”, Melanie muttered turning away when she felt the tears threaten to form. The Doctor gently turned her around by her shoulders. If he’d taken her hand, it would’ve triggered the Bond and it was hardly the most appropriate time for that.</p><p>“Hey”, he said softly wiping away a tear that had run down her face “I swear to you, I never forgot. I came back for you just like I said I would…but I arrived way too late. And that I will regret for as long as I live” he wiped away another tear “I know you probably haven’t forgiven me…nor will I expect you to for letting you down but I’d like to try to make it up to you”.</p><p>“How?” Melanie sniffled.</p><p>“A trip in my ‘magic box’ to anywhere in time and space”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Really?” Melanie asked.</p><p>The Time Lord nodded “absolutely”, he answered “only if you want to come of course”.</p><p>“I would very much like to come”, Melanie said honestly. Though she’d been upset with the Doctor, she had secretly hoped that in the off-chance she was reunited with the Doctor, his offer would still be open.</p><p>The Doctor smiled “fantastic”, he said.</p><p>“You know…”, Melanie wiped the traces of tears from her face “you being an alien kind of explains a lot actually, especially about your magic box that’s supposedly bigger on the inside and that can travel through time and space…” she trailed off when she realised something “that’s where Rose had been! She’s been travelling with you through time and space for a whole year”</p><p>“Technically it’s only been a few days for us”, the Doctor corrected “I was supposed to get her back 12 hours after we left, not 12 months”.</p><p>“Well it’s safe to say you overshot by a smidgen”, Melanie said.</p><p>“Yeah I did”, the Doctor agreed “you look good Elle”, he added. He honestly shouldn’t have been surprised that she had grown up into a lovely young woman.</p><p>Melanie blushed slightly at his compliment “thanks”, she said and leant against the wall. The Doctor carefully put the hourglass charm back into his pocket and leant against the wall as well. His gaze drifted over to Melanie’s hand which was hanging down by her side. It was so close. All he had to do was take hold of her hand and the Bond would be formed. But would that be the right thing to do? After all Melanie knew nothing about being his Bonded or the Bonding process itself. Also there was the fact of his forgiveness. He didn’t know if she will ever forgive him. So would it really be fair to her to form the Bond? To connect her to him in such a way that cannot be broken.</p><p>Part of him was saying ‘no it wouldn’t be fair’ and another, more selfish part of him was saying ‘who cares? You deserve this’. After everything he’d been through, didn’t he at least deserve this? Didn’t he deserve the chance to spend the rest of his lives with the woman <em>meant </em>for him and him alone?</p><p><em>Yes </em>he thought <em>yes I do deserve this</em>. Slowly the Doctor reached out and he’d very nearly touched her hand when …. “There you two are!” Rose said walking towards them. The Doctor quickly withdrew his hand, sticking it into his pocket.</p><p>“Everything ok between you and your mum?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“Sort of”, Rose replied “don’t think she’s ever going to forgive me though”.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation Rosie, I forgive you”, Melanie said surprising Rose.</p><p>“Seriously? You’re forgiving me?” the blonde asked.</p><p>“Of course. Now I know where you’ve been, there’s no reason why I shouldn’t forgive you”, Melanie explained.</p><p>“You told her where we’ve been?” Rose asked the Doctor surprised he would do that.</p><p>“I didn’t, Elle figured it out on her own”, the Doctor said. Rose looked at her friend wondering how she came to the conclusion that they had been travelling through time and space in a ship disguised as a police box. </p><p>“But he did tell me that he was an alien”, Melanie added.</p><p>“And you’re ok with that?” Rose questioned.</p><p>“Yep”, Melanie replied popping the p.</p><p>Rose was surprised at how unbothered Melanie was about the fact that the Doctor was an alien. “How was this year? Did I miss anything good?” Rose asked her friend/pen pal.</p><p>“Not really. To be honest I haven’t been paying too much attention what with worrying about you an all”, Melanie said honestly.</p><p>“So are you going to stay here now?” the Doctor asked his companion wondering if she would given how upset her mother was about her being missing for a year.</p><p>“I don't know” Rose answered “I can't do that to her again, though”, she added.</p><p>“Well, she's not coming with us”, the Doctor said firmly.</p><p>“No chance”, Rose agreed.</p><p>“I don't do families”, the Doctor added.</p><p>“You know, every conversation with you just goes mental Doctor. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there… aliens and spaceships and things… Elle and I are the only people on planet Earth who knows they exist”</p><p>Suddenly a horn blared above them. The trio looked up to see a spaceship zooming overhead, leaving a trail of smoke. Melanie, Rose and the Doctor watch as it collided with Big Ben before making a crash landing in the Thames. “Oh, that's just not fair”, Rose complained. Why did a spaceship have to turn up just after she literally said that she and Melanie were the only ones to know that aliens were real. It wasn’t fair!</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When the three of them eventually arrive at the scene, the roads had been blocked off by the army and a crowd of people had started to gather. “It's blocked off”, Rose commented looking at the roadblock “We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down”, she continued.</p><p>“I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!” the Doctor said happily.</p><p>“Did you know this was going to happen?” Melanie asked turning to him after she failed to see anything over the crowds of people.</p><p>“Nope!” the Doctor replied with a grin on his face.</p><p>“What about that ship?” the brunette questioned.</p><p>“Nope!” the Doctor answered.</p><p>“Well… do you know why it crashed?”  Rose pressed.</p><p>“Nope!” the Doctor repeated.</p><p>“Oh, I'm so glad we've got you”, Rose said sarcastically.</p><p>“I bet you are. This is what I travel for. To see history happening right in front of us”, the Doctor said not realising she was being sarcastic.</p><p>“Well, let's go and see it”, Rose suggested “Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS”.</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s wise Rosie. I mean there’s already a spaceship in the middle of London, we shouldn’t really add another one”, Melanie said.</p><p>“Yeah, but it looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice”, Rose pointed out.</p><p>“You'd be surprised” the Doctor said “Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The TARDIS stays where it is”.</p><p>Rose was rather disgruntled about that, she wanted to go investigate the spaceship. “So history's happening and we're stuck here”, she said bitterly.</p><p>“Yes, we are”, the Doctor agreed.</p><p>“We could always do what everybody else does”, the Doctor looked at Rose questioningly “We could watch it on TV”.</p><p>“Watch it on TV?” the Doctor repeated giving the blonde an ‘are you serious’ look.</p><p>“It’s the only option we’ve got Doctor”, Melanie said “we can’t see the ship on foot, we can’t use the TARDIS. So…that leaves the TV”.</p><p>The Doctor sighed, knowing that she did have a point “fine, we’ll go watch the TV”, he said with a slight grumble. Though he did brighten a bit when Melanie linked her arm through his.</p><p>“We can have a cuppa while we watch the TV. And I think…there may be some leftover banana loaf”, Melanie said as they walked away.</p><p>“You like banana’s then?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Love them”, Melanie answered “especially as a loaf and in pancakes”.</p><p>“A girl after my own hearts”, the Doctor remarked with a smile. Melanie returned it with a smile of her own.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>“Its ok”, the Doctor said softly as he led a rather pale Melanie out of the flat several hours later “you’re ok”. He had to get her out of there before she spiralled into a full on panic attack with all those people crammed into the tiny place.</p><p>“Sorry”, she said shakily, leaning against the railing, trying to get her breath back.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologise, it’s alright”, the Doctor said, understanding “to be honest, it was getting far too much for me too. How about you and I go for a walk?” the Time Lord offered.</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea”, Melanie agreed. They’d started to walk away when Rose came out of the flat.</p><p> “And where do you two think you're going?” she asked.</p><p>“Nowhere”, the Doctor replied turning back “It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all”.</p><p>“And I’m gonna keep him company”, Melanie added.</p><p>“Right”, Rose said slowly “There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just ‘wandering’”. </p><p>“Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion!” the Doctor said “That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect!”</p><p>“So…” Rose said.</p><p>“So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!” the Doctor laughs in delight and Rose smiles “You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum”.</p><p>“You promise you won't disappear?” Rose asked hoping he wouldn’t just take off in the TARDIS with Melanie and leave her behind.</p><p>“Don’t worry Rose, I’ll make sure he comes back”, Melanie assured her earning her a small pout from the Time Lord.</p><p>“Tell you what. TARDIS key”, he said pulling one out of his jacket pocket “It's about time you had one” he handed it over “See you later!” With that he and Melanie left. Rose looked down at the key in her hand and smiled.</p><p>Melanie was surprised when the Doctor took her to the TARDIS. “I thought we were going for a walk?” she asked as he unlocked the blue box.</p><p>“We did. We walked to the TARDIS”, the Doctor pointed out. He pushed open the door “you first Elle”, he said gesturing with his hand. Melanie took a breath before she walked inside.</p><p>“Oh. My. God!” she exclaimed, her mouth dropping open at the interior. It was amazing! “You said it was bigger on the inside but this…this is incredible!” Melanie said walking around the console, taking it all in. The Doctor smiled at her reaction, happy that she liked it. He also noticed how the lights seemed to brighten slightly and a gently, happy hum resonated in the air the moment Melanie had stepped in. The Doctor knew that the TARDIS had acknowledged Melanie was his Bonded even though they hadn’t formed the Bond yet.</p><p>“I take it you like the TARDIS then?” the Doctor asked as he programmed the console with the co-ordinates for Albion Hospital where the supposed ‘alien’ was being housed.</p><p>“Absolutely!” Melanie replied turning to him “what are you doing?” she asked.</p><p>“Putting in co-ordinates for Albion Hospital”, the Doctor answered.</p><p>“That’s where they’ve got the alien from the wreck”, Melanie said recalling something like that being mentioned on the TV. It was one of the very few things she heard as she’d gotten distracted by Jackie and friends’ gossip. “Why do you want to go there?” she questioned.</p><p>“So I can take a closer look”, the Doctor replied “hold on tight!” he said before he pulled a lever.</p><p>“Whoa!” Melanie exclaimed stumbling back a few steps when the room suddenly shook. The Doctor grabbed hold of her and guided her back to the console taking care not to hold her hand. Though he wanted to form the Bond, it wasn’t the time.</p><p>When the console started to smoke, the Doctor had to remove his arm from around Melanie’s waist to take grab the mallet by the console. “You think hitting it will help?” the brunette asked. And then the smoke stopped. “I take it back, it did help”, Melanie said.</p><p>“Yep, it did”, the Doctor said grinning at her.</p><p>---------------</p><p>“Nice storeroom”, Melanie commented when they left the box after it had materialized. She raised a brow when the Doctor shushed his sonic after it made a loud buzzing noise once he’d turned it on. Eventually he got the door open and the pair stepped out into some sort of waiting room and came face to face with at least 20 soldiers.</p><p>The moment the soldiers saw them, they leapt to their feet and pointed their guns at them. The Doctor immediately stood protectively in front of Melanie. She was his Bonded. It was his job to protect…to take care of her…to keep her safe. And he be damned if he was going to let anything happen to her.</p><p>It was a rather tense moment which was broken by a scream. “Defence plan delta!” the Doctor shouted at soldiers “Come on. Move! Move!” they all ran down the corridor with the Doctor and Melanie in the lead.</p><p>When they reached the mortuary, they found a Japanese woman, Toshiko, cowering on the floor “it’s alive!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown”, the Doctor ordered the men that was behind him. Melanie went over to the woman, grabbing a cloth on the way and knelt down.</p><p>“It’s ok”, she said gently dabbing the cut with the cloth “what did it look like?”</p><p>Toshiko didn’t get a chance to answer when they heard a clattering behind them. Melanie watched as the Doctor dropped to his knees and crawled around a desk. Melanie was startled when a pig wearing spacesuit raced across the room. The brunette darted after it, closely followed by the Doctor.</p><p>“Don’t shoot!” he shouted at the solider in the doorway as the pig scurried past.</p><p>“No!” Melanie cried as a soldier that had been posted in the hall fired at the pig, killing it. She turned away from the body. The Doctor put his arms around her, holding her close.</p><p>“What did you do that for?” he demanded to the soldier.</p><p>“You didn’t need to kill it”, Melanie mumbled starting to tear up “it was scared”.</p><p>A bit later she, the Doctor and Toshiko stood around the table where Time Lord had placed the pig’s body. Though the young brunette was avoiding looking at the pig for fear she was going to cry again. “I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth”, Toshiko said.</p><p>“More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb”, the Doctor explained.</p><p>“It must have been so terrified”, Melanie said quietly. The Doctor placed a hand in the small of her back when he noticed that she was struggling to keep it together. The second Toshiko was suitably distracted, the Doctor ushered his Bonded away.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>When the TARDIS was in the time vortex, the Doctor joined Melanie on the captain’s chair. He reached for her hand but stopped, remembering that if he continued, it would trigger the Bond. Melanie wasn’t in the right state to go through the process. Instead he settled for putting an arm around her shoulders. The brunette leant against him “Why would anyone do something so cruel to a defenceless?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know Elle. I don’t know”, the Doctor replied. They’d sat there for a good few minutes until Melanie spoke.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we get back to Rose?”</p><p>“We’ll go back whenever you’re ready”, the Doctor said. He didn’t want to go back and face a possibly upset Rose if Melanie wasn’t feeling up to it.</p><p>“I’m ready”, Melanie said sitting up.</p><p>“You sure?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure”, Melanie answered.</p><p>------------------</p><p>The second the TARDIS appeared on the Powell Estate, an upset blonde stormed in along with Mickey and Jackie “All right, so I lied. I went and had a look”, the Doctor said to Rose.</p><p>“And you took Elle with you”, Rose said annoyed that their ‘wander’ had turned into a short trip in the TARDIS.</p><p>“Sorry Rose”, Melanie said apologetically “I kinda didn’t have a chance to tell you where we were going”.</p><p>Rose opened her mouth to say something when Mickey suddenly spoke up “You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought Rose was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you”.</p><p>The Time Lord didn’t say anything, just turned back to the screen where he and Melanie had been looking at footage of the spaceship crashing into Big Ben. Mickey takes a few steps towards him “I bet you don't even remember my name”, he said giving the Doctor a pointed look.</p><p>“Ricky”, the Doctor answered not even bothering to look away from the screen.</p><p>“It's Mickey”, Mickey corrected him.</p><p>“No, its Ricky”, the Doctor insisted.</p><p>“I think I know my own name”, Mickey retorted.</p><p>“You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?” the Doctor said. Melanie couldn’t help but laugh at that. The Doctor grinned at her. Behind them, Jackie had gotten too overwhelmed with the sheer size of the console room, hurried out with Rose following her.</p><p>“Doctor, if this is an invasion, it’s a rather weird way to go about it”, Melanie said “I mean, it’s a rather clumsy way to invade. Surely it would be better to do it in such a way that we wouldn’t realise until it was too late”.</p><p>“That would be a better way”, the Doctor agreed “So, what on Earth are they up to?”</p><p>A little later...</p><p> </p><p>The dark-skinned man crouched down to where the Doctor was working under the console “So, what're you doing down there?” Mickey asked him. The Doctor removed the sonic from his mouth.  </p><p>“Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“I suppose not”, Mickey answered. </p><p>“Well, shut it, then”, the Doctor said rudely. Mickey then walked off, re-joining Rose.</p><p>Melanie nudged his leg with her foot “that’s not very nice”, she said “he was only interested in what you were doing”.</p><p>“Are you interested?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“A little”, Melanie admitted “but like Mickey, I wouldn’t understand”.</p><p>“I can explain it to you if you want”, the Doctor offered.</p><p>“Uh sure”, Melanie answered. The Doctor shifted over and patted the space next to him. Melanie laid next to the Time Lord continued his work while explaining what he was doing. Melanie tried to follow along as best as she could. She flinched from the sparks that was emitted but the Doctor was too fazed. In fact, he looked happy.</p><p> The Doctor and Melanie got up from under the console and around to the where the scanner was. “That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed”, the Time Lord explained as they watched the graphic on the screen.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Rose asked.</p><p>“It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down”, the Doctor said “The aliens hadn’t just arrived. They’ve been here for a while”.</p><p>“But if they were here to being with…why do that whole thing with the ship and the pig?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“I don’t know”, the Doctor answered “something we need to find out”.</p><p>Melanie, Rose and Mickey watched the Doctor as he switched between channels minutes later “How many channels do you get?” Mickey asked.</p><p>“All the basic packages”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“You get sports channels?” Mickey questioned.</p><p>“Yes, I get the football”, the Doctor replied. He stopped on one channel when he recognised a group of people “I know that lot”</p><p>“Who are they?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“How do you know them?” Rose questioned.</p><p>“'Cos he's worked for them”, Mickey answered “Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for 12 months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead”.</p><p>The Doctor didn’t seem fazed by that. He kept his focus on the scanner “That's nice. Good boy, Ricky”, he said. </p><p>“If you know them, why don't you go and help?” Rose queried.</p><p>“They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the worlds on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover…and eh, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky! You've got a car-you can do some driving”</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>“The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship”, the Doctor said.</p><p>The four of them stepped out of the TARDIS and were immediately blinded by a helicopter’s search light. The time travellers were surrounded by police and soldiers.</p><p>“Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest”, a voice ordered over a loudspeaker.</p><p>“Take me to your leader”, the Doctor said after raising his hands. Melanie shot him an ‘are you serious?’ look before she raised her own hands.</p><p>--------------</p><p>“This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago”, Rose commented taking in the car’s interior.</p><p>“Rose we're being escorted, not arrested”, the Doctor said correcting her.</p><p>“Where to?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Where'd you think? Downing Street”, the Doctor said sounding rather excited.</p><p>“So why are we going to Downing Street?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, err, noticed”, the Doctor admitted.</p><p>“That I can believe”, Melanie said “what with those stories you told me when I was a kid”.</p><p>“Hold on, you knew him when you were younger Elle?” Rose asked surprised.</p><p>“Yep”, Melanie replied “but he was different back then. That why I didn’t recognise him”.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Rose asked confused.</p><p>“It’s a…long story”, Melanie said vaguely. She looked at the Doctor “do you think they need you because you’re an expert on alien knowledge?” she asked.</p><p>“Absolutely”, the Doctor replied, “They're gathering experts in alien knowledge and I’m the biggest expert of the lot”.</p><p>“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Melanie muttered. </p><p>“Who's the Prime Minister now?” Rose asked her, slightly annoyed that she didn’t answer her previous question properly.</p><p>“Tony Blair”, Melanie replied. </p><p>When the car pulled up to 10 Downing Street, the trio exited to cameras taking their photographs. The trio joins the group of people, the alien experts were gathered. A man standing by a door, Indra Ganesh, was handing out ID cards to the experts as they filed through into another room. “Here is your ID card”, he said giving one to the Doctor. The man turned to Melanie holding out an ID card for her “here’s your one miss”. Melanie took it a bit confused as to why she had clearance. She wasn’t an alien expert, unlike the Doctor of the people from UNIT. “I'm sorry, but your other companion doesn't have clearance”, the man added nodding to Rose.</p><p>“Why do I have clearance then?”  Melanie asked.</p><p>“You’re Miss Hannigan, right?” Indra asked.</p><p>“Yes, I am”, Melanie confirmed.</p><p>“A ginger haired man from UNIT showed up and told he I had to give you clearance. He said that you and him…” he nodded to the Doctor “were a ‘package deal’. You don’t get one without the other”. Melanie looked rather confused. As was Rose. The only one who wasn’t confused was the Doctor. What the man was saying hinted to their Bond and how it connected them heart, mind and soul.</p><p>“Well, I don’t go anywhere without both”, the Doctor said knowing that Rose would want to be in on the meeting too.</p><p>Rose looked at him wondering if he remembered that he took Melanie to investigate without her. “You're the code nine”, the man said “I'm sorry, Doctor, but your blonde friend has to stay outside”</p><p>“It's all right. You two go”, Rose said. She was put out that Melanie could be there, and she wasn’t. An older woman approached them but the man who gave them the ID cards just waved her away.</p><p>Melanie and the Doctor entered the room and sat down on the chairs that were against the wall. Melanie picked up a booklet and a slip of paper fell out. She reached down and picked it up. On the paper was a short note addressed to her. </p><p>
  <em>Elle, do NOT hold or wear the ID card. Dangerous. </em>
</p><p>Melanie frowned at it confused. What on earth did that mean? How was the card dangerous?</p><p>“Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please”, General Asquith said catching hers and everyone else’s attention “As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…”</p><p>“Of course, the interesting bit happened three days ago, see”, the Doctor said interrupting him. He stood up and walked toward the front desk talking “filed away under ‘Any Other Business’. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there” he turned around to face everyone in the room “You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?”</p><p>Melanie glanced around the room at all the experts. Why gather all the experts in one room? Unless…. her eyes widened when it hit her “it’s a trap”, she breathed.</p><p>The Doctor also realised at the same time she did “This is all about us” all the experts looked intrigued “Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room” There was a rather loud fart from the man, Joseph Green, sitting down at the front desk. “Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?” the Doctor said clearly not impressed.</p><p>“Would you rather silent but deadly?” Joseph retorted smirking. Everyone in the room stared as the general removed his cap and starts to unzip his forehead, Joseph laughing manically as the general did so. Melanie wanted to look away from the sight in front of her, but she couldn’t.</p><p>“We are the Slitheen”, General Asquith rasped when he was fully out of his skin suit.</p><p>Joseph stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. “Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies”, he said pressing a button. The ID cards emit electric shocks to everyone.</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World War Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie glanced at the ID card in her hand, eyes widening when she saw it start to spark. Before she could throw it onto the floor, it shocked her. When he heard her scream, the Doctor managed to glance back at his Bonded. Anger and fear seized his hearts seeing her being electrocuted. He gritted his teeth and ripped the card from around his neck. The Doctor went straight for the Slitheen, slammed the ID onto the collar around the neck of Asquith. Both he and Joseph howl in pain as they’re both electrocuted.</p><p>The Time Lord then hurried to Melanie’s side, plucking the card from her grasp. “You’re ok”, he said softly to her, laying the trembling girl to the floor “you’re going to be ok”.</p><p>“It hurts”, she whispered, pained.</p><p>“I know”, the Doctor said “I’m going to be back in a minute”, he promised. He quickly walked out of the room and into the reception area were armed soldiers were waiting “Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them”, the Doctor said to them “They're inside Downing Street” he claps his hands “Come on!”</p><p>The armed police followed him back to the briefing room where unfortunately both Slitheen’s were back in their skin suits. “Where have you been?” Joseph demanded “I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this…lightening, this kind of err…um…electricity, and they all collapsed!”</p><p>The police men check all the experts for a pulse “I think they're all dead”, Sergeant Price stated.</p><p>“That's what I'm saying. He did it!” Joseph said pointing at the Doctor “That man there! and I harm  this one with his own hands” he gestured to Melanie who’d by now slipped unconscious.</p><p>“I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise”, the Doctor said. Joseph folds his arms sceptically. “That's never going to work, is it?” he asked the nearest police man.  </p><p>“I’m afraid not”, he reluctantly answered.</p><p>“Fair enough”, the Doctor said. He carefully scooped Melanie up from the floor, taking care not to jostle her too much and ran for it.</p><p>He didn’t manage to get very far when he came face to face with several armed men. Another group of soldiers came up behind the Time Lord. General Asquith pushed his way through the soldiers. “Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorise you to execute this man”, he ordered “after you hand over the young lady”, he added to the Doctor.</p><p>The Time Lord’s grip tightened on the brunette “that’s not going to happen”, he stated “oh and if you were going to corner anyone…never do that against a lift”. The doors behind him opened with a ding and he quickly stepped backwards into the lift, hitting the button with his elbow.</p><p>The lift had only just started moving when Melanie started to stir “that was not fun”, she mumbled, peering at him through tired eyes.</p><p>“Definitely not”, the Doctor agreed.</p><p>“Can you put me down?” Melanie asked and the Time Lord complied. She leant against him heavily, the Doctor supporting her “those Slitheen things are bastards”, she muttered “hope you can stop them”.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Elle I <em>will </em>stop them”, he assured her. He was going to show those aliens what happens when they harm his Bonded. Suddenly the doors open, revealing Margret the Slitheen! The Doctor moved Melanie behind him, fixing a glare at her. “You’re not going to win”, he told her firmly before closing the lift doors.</p><p>When the lift stopped again, the Doctor and Melanie got off. They made their way along the hallway and down a set of stairs, the Time Lord helping the brunette as she was still pretty much out of it. The pair stopped they heard the lift dinging. The Doctor took Melanie over to a crevice between the wall and the door.</p><p>They stayed quiet at two Slitheen walked past, talking.</p><p>“It does us good to hunt. Purifies the blood”       </p><p>“We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase”, Joseph added.</p><p>The Doctor let go of Melanie when they’d gone. The pair went in the same direction as the Slitheen hoping to find Rose. “Where do you think Rose could be?” Melanie asked. She got her answer in the form of a scream. It was coming from the room ahead. The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher sitting near the door and burst in. He sprays the two Slitheen closest to the door with it.</p><p>“Out, with me!” he shouted. Rose yanked the curtain down over the Slitheen near to her and ran out, an older woman following. After a quick introduction of the woman whom introduced herself as Harriet Jones, the four of them ran. “We need to head to the Cabinet Room”, the Doctor told them.</p><p>“The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens!” Harriet exclaimed.</p><p>“Harriet Jones, I like you”, The Doctor remarked.</p><p>“And I like you too”, Harriet said.</p><p>During their run, the Doctor bypassed a locked door with his sonic and they all run into the Cabinet room, Melanie making sure the shut and lock the door behind them. The Doctor ran over to the doorway and snatched up a decanter of alcohol from the table. He holds his sonic against it as the aliens approached “One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Woof! We all go up. So back off”, the Time Lord threatened.</p><p>The alien trio did so “Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“They're aliens”, Harriet stated.</p><p>“Yes. I got that, thanks”, the Doctor said slightly sarcastic.</p><p>“Who are you, if not human?” Joseph asked.</p><p>“Who's not human?” Harriet asked.</p><p>“The Doctor isn’t”, Melanie told Harriet from where she leant against the table, her legs shaking at trying to keep herself upright.</p><p>“He's <em>not</em> human?” Harriet stated, surprised.</p><p>“Can I have a bit of hush?” the Doctor asked wanting to get back to his questioning.</p><p>“Sorry”, Harriet said apologetically.</p><p>“So, what's the plan?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>“But he's got a Northern accent”, Harriet protested. Melanie rubbed her forehead getting rather irritated from all the interruptions, also she was getting a bit of a headache. Couldn’t Harriet just accept the fact that the Doctor IS an alien and move on?</p><p>“Lots of planets have a north”, Rose said.</p><p>“I said hush. Come on!” the Doctor held the decanter of alcohol threateningly out in front of him “You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?”</p><p>“Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?” Asquith asked.</p><p>“Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?” the Doctor queried.</p><p>“The Slitheen race?” General Asquith asked sounding rather offended.</p><p>“Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname”, Joseph said correcting the Doctor “Jocasta Fell Fetch Parameter-Day-Slitheen at your service”.</p><p>“So, your family”, the Doctor said nodding.</p><p>“It’s a family business”, Joseph said.</p><p>“Then you're out to make a profit. ‘How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock’?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Ash…excuse me?” Asquith said gesturing to the decanter “Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability…?”</p><p>“Is that what I said?” the Doctor asked innocently.</p><p>“You're making it up”, Asquith accused.</p><p>“Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it” the Doctor held out the decanter not noticing that she had her arms full of the red case she was clutching.</p><p>“You pass it to the left first”, she informed him.</p><p>“Sorry” he hands it to Rose.</p><p>“Now we can end this hunt…with a slaughter” Asquith flexed his claws menacingly.</p><p>“Don't you think we should run?” Rose asked the Doctor.</p><p>“Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain” the Doctor lifted a panel and pressed a button “End of lesson” metal shutters slammed down in front of the doors and around the windows “Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in”.</p><p>“And how do we get out?” Rose asked.</p><p>There was a pause. “Ah”, the Doctor said releasing that while the Slitheen couldn’t get in the room, they couldn’t get out. Not with the metal shutters covering the doors and windows.</p><p>“I think there’s another problem”, Melanie said weakly. They turned to her seeing that she was incredibly pale “can one of you catch me?” she asked before pitching forward. The Doctor jumped towards her, catching the young woman in time.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” Rose asked worriedly as the Doctor laid Melanie on the carpet, shrugging off his jacket and placing under her head.</p><p>“The briefing was a trap and Elle got hurt”, the Doctor replied “Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?” he asked, standing up. There wasn’t much more he could do for his Bonded until she woke up again so it was better to focus on the situation at hand.</p><p>Harriet shook her head “No. This place is antique”, she replied.</p><p>“What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?” Rose asked.</p><p>“They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>Rose frowned “But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?”</p><p>“That's the device around their necks. Compression field” the Doctor explained “Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange”.</p><p>“Wish I had a compression field”, the blonde commented “I could fit a size smaller”.</p><p>“Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes”, Harriet all but scolded her.</p><p>“Sorry. You get used to this stuff when your friends with him” Rose nodded to the Doctor who’d by this point moved over to the walls to scan with his sonic.</p><p>“Well, that's a strange friendship” Harriet remarked.</p><p> “Harriet Jones, I’ve heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You’re not famous for anything, are you?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Hardly”, Harriet muttered.</p><p>“Rings a bell. Harriet Jones…” the Doctor said to himself.</p><p>“Lifelong backbencher, I’m afraid”, Harriet said “And fat lot of use I’m being now, the protocols are redundant. They list people who can help and they’re all dead downstairs”.</p><p>“Hasn’t it got like, defence codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?” Rose asked causing Harriet to stare at her.</p><p>“You’re a very violent young woman…” Harriet remarked.</p><p>“I’m serious! We could!” Rose insisted.</p><p>“Well, there’s nothing like that in here”, Harriet said going through the contents of the red case “Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes. But that’s kept secret by the United Nations”.</p><p>The Doctor stopped scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic to listen “say that again”</p><p>“What, about the codes?” Harriet asked.</p><p>“Anything”, the Doctor replied, “All of it”.</p><p>“Um, well…the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN”, Harriet told him.</p><p>“Like that’s ever stopped them”, Rose muttered.</p><p>“Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much”, Harriet said “The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?”</p><p>“Everything's important”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying ‘Slitheen’ as if it's normal”, Harriet said.</p><p>“What do they want, though?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion”, the Doctor replied, his mind working through the possibilities “They don't want Slitheen World…they're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth…asset”. </p><p>“Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?” Harriet suggested, listing off a few suggestions.</p><p>“You’re very good at this”, the Doctor remarked, looking at the woman proudly.</p><p>“Thank you”, the older woman said, pleased.</p><p>A phone suddenly beeped “Oh, that's me”, Rose said pulling her phone out.</p><p>“But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?” Harriet asked.</p><p>“He zapped it! Super phone”, Rose said.</p><p>“Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts”, Harriet said hopeful.</p><p>“Dead downstairs, yeah”</p><p>“It's Mickey”, Rose checking the ID on her phone.</p><p>“Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy”, the Doctor said, annoyed that Mickey had decided to message Rose. It was hardly the time as they needed to get out of the room and stop the Slitheen.</p><p>“Yeah, he's not so stupid after all”, Rose said showing them the phone. On the screen was a picture of a Slitheen.</p><p><em>“No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!”</em> Mickey exclaimed when Rose rung him up.</p><p><em>“I could've died!”</em> Jackie cried. </p><p><em>“Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me”</em>, Rose said.</p><p>The Doctor snatched the phone from Rose “Is that Ricky?” he asked, “Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer”.</p><p><em>“It's Mickey”,</em> Mickey said correcting him <em>“and why should I?”</em></p><p>“Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, err, I need you…” the Doctor told Mickey to go onto the UNIT website.</p><p><em>“It says password”</em>, Mickey said.</p><p>The Doctor plugged the phone into the conference phone speaker “Say again”</p><p><em>“It's asking for the password”</em>, Mickey repeated.</p><p>“Buffalo. Two Fs, one L”, the Doctor said.</p><p><em>“So, what's that website?”</em> Jackie asked Mickey.</p><p><em>“All the secret information known to mankind”</em> Mickey answered <em>“See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark”.</em></p><p>“Mickey, you were born in the dark”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Oh, leave him alone”, Rose said defending her boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you. Password again”</em>
</p><p>“Just repeat it every time”, the Doctor replied. “Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?” he asked.</p><p>“You said to gather the experts, to kill them”, Harriet replied.</p><p>“That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“The Slitheen were hiding and then they put the entire planet on red alert. What would they do that for?” Rose asked. Before the Doctor could answer her, Jackie interrupted.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth”</em>
</p><p>“I told you what happened”, Rose said.</p><p><em>“I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me”</em> Jackie said <em>“Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?”</em></p><p>The Doctor stares intently at the phone “I'm fine”, Rose insisted.</p><p><em>“Is she safe?”</em> the Doctor looked up at Rose, his mind immediately going back to that moment where they were trapped with the Gelth <em>“Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that? Well, what's the answer?” </em></p><p>He didn’t answer her. He would try and keep Rose safe, of course he would. But he couldn’t make that promise to Jackie because there was no guarantee that he could keep her daughter safe. The only way to make sure that she was always safe, would be if she stopped travelling with him. And somehow, he didn’t think Rose would give it up any time soon.</p><p>He glanced at Melanie who was still laying on the floor, yet to stir. Could he really keep her safe while on her ‘one trip’? He’d like to think so. But then again, he couldn’t protect her from what the Slitheen had done with the ID cards. His hearts seized up as he remembered what happened. If something like that happens again…he shook his head. No! It wont happen again, he wouldn’t allow it. He would sooner give the remainder of his lives than see his Bonded get so much as a scratch on her…</p><p>His thoughts were broken when Mickey told them that he’d gotten onto the website. The Doctor gave him instructions and soon they were listening to a strange sound. The Time Lord tried to listen to it but there was an interruption from the door bell ringing on Mickey and Jackie’s end.</p><p><em>“It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!”</em> Jackie suddenly shouted.</p><p><em>“They've found us”,</em> Mickey added.</p><p>“Mickey, I need that signal”</p><p>“Never mind the signal, get out! Mum just get out! Get out!” Rose shouted worried for her.</p><p><em>“We can't. It's by the front door”</em>, Mickey said. A moment later he added in a panicked voice “Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us”.</p><p>“There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!” Harriet exclaimed.</p><p>“I'm trying!” the Doctor snapped.</p><p>“Doctor…its my mother”, Rose said quietly. The Doctor looked at her for a moment, seeing the sheer panic and fear for Jackie’s life and he forced himself to calm down. He needed a level head if he was to save Jackie and Mickey.</p><p>“Right!” he rubbed his hands together “To find out their weakness, we need to find out where they’re from. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information”</p><p>“They're green”, Rose stated.</p><p>“Yep, narrows it down”</p><p>“Good sense of smell”, Rose added</p><p>“Narrows it down”</p><p>“Oh, they can smell adrenalin”, the blonde recalled.</p><p>“Narrows it down”</p><p>“The pig technology”, Harriet added.</p><p>“Narrows it down”</p><p>“The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?” Rose asked.  </p><p>“Narrows it down”</p><p><em>“It's getting in!”</em> Mickey shouted over the phone.</p><p>“Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual”, Rose said, remembering what the Slitheen said.</p><p>“Narrows it down”</p><p>“Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, err…”</p><p>“Bad breath!” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>“That's it!” Harriet confirmed.</p><p>“Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!” the Doctor said happily.</p><p>“We’re getting their mum!” Rose said into the speaker.</p><p><em>“Too late!”</em> Mickey shouted and they all can hear some sort of commotion on their end of the phone.</p><p>“Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made of calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated surname, yes that narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!” the Doctor rambled before instructing Mickey to go to his kitchen to look for anything with vinegar.</p><p><em>“What do you need?”</em> Jackie asked having taken the phone from Mickey after he couldn’t find anything with vinegar in it.</p><p>“Anything with Vinegar!” the Doctor answered.</p><p>Jackie listed off items over the phone as she added them to the plastic jug. “You kiss this man?” the Doctor asked Rose who just ignored him. The six of them listened as there was a crash followed by what sounded like a muffled fart and explosion.</p><p>“Mickey, mum is you two ok?” Rose asked.</p><p><em>“We’re fine”</em> came Jackie’s voice which relieved her daughter immensely.  </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Several hours later, Melanie woke up to discover that she was in a strange room where a gentle hum resonated in the air. “How are you feeling?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Better considering I was electrocuted”, the brunette replied, slowly sitting up “where am I?” she asked “and what happened to the Slitheen?”</p><p>“Slitheen went boom and you’re in the TARDIS”, the Doctor answered simply.</p><p>“They went…boom?” Melanie questioned, brows raised.</p><p>“Yup. Boom”, the Doctor confirmed with a grin.</p><p>“Right”, Melanie said slowly “so, where’s Rose?” she asked.</p><p>“She’s at home with her mother”, the Doctor replied “which is quite good cos I needed to talk to you about something important but only if you’re feeling up to it”.</p><p>“I am”, Melanie assured him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trying to change the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When we met in Jackie’s flat did you feel anything?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Yeah I did. I felt a warmth in my chest and a tug in my heart”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“I felt the same things too”, the Time Lord admitted.</p><p>“What does it mean?” Melanie questioned.  </p><p>“It means you’re my Bonded”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>Melanie looked at him confused “I’m your what?”</p><p>“My Bonded. It’s a very special person who’s meant for you, and you alone. You are connected to them in the heart, mind and soul”, the Doctor explained.</p><p>“That sounds like a soulmate”, Melanie remarked.</p><p>“That would be the closest thing in Earth terms, yes”, the Time Lord agreed “When you feel that warmth in your chest and the tug of your heart when you’ve met someone that means they are your Bonded. As we both got that feeling when we met…”</p><p>“That’s how you knew that we were each other’s Bonded”, Melanie finished.</p><p>The Doctor nodded “yes”, he said “but although we felt those things the Bond still needs to be formed for us to be Bonded”.</p><p>“Ok, how do you form the Bond?” Melanie asked, curious.</p><p>“Through touch. All we need to do is take each other’s hand”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“It’s that simple, just hold hands”, Melanie said, and the Doctor nodded again. “Could you tell me more?” the brunette questioned wanting to know more despite it being a lot for her to take in.</p><p>“Usually Bonded couples are able to feel what the other is feeling. They’re also able to read each other’s thoughts as well a project them. From what I remember it takes a little time after the Bond is formed for that to happen. Though if we did form the Bond, I’m not entirely sure how it’ll work between us as you’re human”.</p><p>“You mean it’s never happened between a Time Lord and a human before?” Melanie queried.</p><p>“As far as I’m aware no. Generally Bonding happens between Time Lords and Ladies”, the Doctor answered.</p><p>“Oh…right”, Melanie murmured her eyes starting to droop. She’d been starting to get tired while they’d been talking but she didn’t want to pass out as she wanted to learn more about this Bond thing.</p><p>“We can talk more later”, the Doctor said “you need to rest”.</p><p>“Sure…sounds great”, Melanie said and she drifted off. The Time Lord gently stroked her cheek. Suddenly the lights flashed, gaining his attention.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute”, he quietly promised her and got up to go investigate the reason the lights were doing that.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Rose asked. She’d seen the lights flash too in her room and when she left to go ask the Doctor what was happening, she was nearly bowled over by him.</p><p>“We’ve received a distress signal. The TARDIS was trying to tell us by flashing her lights”, the Doctor said looking at the scanner.</p><p>“That’s pretty clever”, Rose remarked “where’s Elle?”</p><p>“She’s resting at the moment”, the Doctor replied “I’m not going to risk her health so she can join us. You might want to hold on to something”, he added in warning. Rose barely managed to grab hold of the console before the Time Lord sent the box flying through the vortex.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Melanie’s eyes flickered open and she blinked several times before slowly sitting up. She felt so much better! The brunette slid out of bed and wandered out of the room. “Uh…TARDIS? Where’s the Doctor?” she called.</p><p>There was a buzz from her pocket and she pulled it out to see a message of her phone. <em>He’s out. He’ll be back soon</em></p><p>“Alright”, Melanie said “and how do I get to the Console Room?”</p><p>This time the lights flashed along the floor and ceiling. The young woman tucked her phone away and followed the lights through a surprisingly short journey to her destination. Little did she know that the ship had subtly shifted things about so that she didn’t have to go very far since the TARDIS knew that her Thief’s Bonded wasn’t completely 100% after what the Slitheen had done.</p><p>“Thanks TARDIS”, she said and settled down on the jump seat to wait.</p><p>And wait…</p><p>And wait…</p><p>About 10 minutes later, the doors opened and the Doctor stepped in with Rose and a man Melanie didn’t recognise. “Elle! You’re awake!” the blonde exclaimed, happily.</p><p>“Yeah I am”, Melanie confirmed, standing up. Rose ran over to her and gave her a hug.</p><p>“I’m really glad. I was so worried as was the Doctor”, she said moving back “how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better”, Melanie replied “who’s the new guy?” she questioned, nodding to him.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Adam”, Rose replied “he used to work for this guy that owned an alien museum”.</p><p>“Can we trust him?” Melanie questioned, eyeing Adam warily. After her what her Uncle Richard had done, she was more than cautious when it came to new people.</p><p>“Yes, you can”, the blonde assured her.</p><p>The brunette’s eyes flickered over to the Doctor “Doctor?”</p><p>“I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt, for now”, the Time Lord replied, going over to her, touching the small of her back.</p><p>Melanie felt much more at ease by his touch and she felt like she could trust Adam. Or at least she can give him the benefit of the doubt just like the Doctor was doing. “Can I talk to you in private, please?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure”, the Doctor said “Rose could you take Adam on a little tour?”</p><p>“Uh, ok”, the blonde replied “come on, Adam”. She gestured for the man to follow her as she disappeared into the depths of the ship. Adam complied.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” the Doctor asked Melanie the moment they were gone.</p><p>“A little better”, the brunette answered “I wanted to ask you about the Bond”.</p><p>“Ok, go ahead”, the Doctor said “what did you want to know?”</p><p>“Uh…” Melanie walked over to the jump seat and sat down, the Doctor joined her “if we formed the Bond, would the connection be permanent?” she asked carefully.</p><p>“Yes, it would be”, the Doctor replied. Melanie let out a breath, nodding at his response.  </p><p>“Would it be ok if I had some time to think this over?” she requested. </p><p>She didn’t want to commit to something so…permanent as this Bond thing. She was still pretty upset for him breaking his promise to her. And even if she wasn’t, she still would need some time to think it over as it was a decision that couldn’t be made lightly.</p><p>“Of course,”, the Doctor replied. While he was slightly disappointed that Melanie didn’t want to form the Bond then and there, but he understood. He only hoped that she didn’t take too long to think about it because it’ll be hard enough to resist holding her hand.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments before Melanie spoke again “I forgive you”, she said, quietly.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” the Doctor asked, not quite hearing what she said.</p><p>“I forgive you”, Melanie said louder “for breaking that promise you made to me as a kid”.</p><p>“Really?” the Doctor asked and Melanie nodded “not that I’m not grateful for you forgiving me, but what made you decide to do that?”</p><p>“I nearly died and it’s made me realise that I’ve been holding that broken promise against you for so long…years even. And I don’t want to anymore” the brunette looked at him and gave a small smile “so I forgive you”.  </p><p>The Doctor returned the smile “thank you Elle”, he said happy that she’d decided to forgive him. Though he wished that she didn’t come to the decision because she’d nearly been killed by the Slitheen. Which was something he was going to make sure never happened again, the almost dying part that is. It was his job to keep his Bonded safe and he be damned if he was going to let her get into a situation like that ever again. He’d rather give all his regenerations than lose his Melanie.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent by the Doctor showing her around the TARDIS. Melanie took everything in with awe and amazement. “Your ship is incredible”, the brunette breathed.</p><p>“Thanks”, the Doctor said, glad that she liked it so much. He then showed her to a room which looked very much like the one she used to have at her home before…that monster had taken her away. “Elle, what’s wrong?” he asked seeing his Bonded tear up.</p><p>“The room”, she murmured.</p><p>“We can change it quite easily”, the Doctor assured her.</p><p>“No, I don’t want to change it”, Melanie said quickly, walking into the room, her fingers trailing over desk “it takes me to the time before…” she trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence “the room is perfect, Doctor. Thank you”.</p><p>"You're welcome. I'll leave you to it", the Doctor said. He turned and walked away. Once he was sure that he was far enough away, he slammed his fist into the wall angrily. "Sorry", he muttered to the TARDIS as the ship protested. He couldn't help it, he was just so angry! At Melanie's Uncle...and at himself. If he had just gotten there when he said he would then none of this would have happened. Melanie...his Bonded suffered...is still suffering and it was all his fault! "Oh, Elle I'm so sorry", he whispered. If only he could go back and change things…</p><p>His eyes widened as an idea hit him. He COULD go back and change things. It was so simple! Get his 5th self to take Melanie with him straight away. Do that and she'd have no reason to be back at that park a week later. She would be fine! That monster wouldn’t get the opportunity to take and subsequently hurt her!</p><p>-------------</p><p>9 year old Melanie skipped through the park, kicking up the leaves as she did so. There was a gust of wind which rustled through her hair and clothes. It also dropped a white hat in her path. Melanie picked it up turning it over curiously in her hands.</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" A man in a white cricket suit with a celery on his lapel said as he came running up "I tried to stop it blowing away but was too slow".</p><p>Melanie laughed "oh, Gale. Always so cheeky", she giggled.</p><p>"Who's Gale?" The 5th Doctor asked.</p><p>"She's the wind spirit!" the girl answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"Right of course. Wind spirit", the Time Lord said, playing along. He couldn't help think what amazing minds human child had. Such imagination. "I'm the Doctor and you are?"</p><p>"Melanie Hannigan but everyone calls me, Elle", Melanie said politely.</p><p>"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Elle. Say, shouldn't you be with your parents?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"I come up here all the time and my mum and dad know where I am", Melanie assured him. She started to kick up leaves again and was surprised when the newcomer did the same.</p><p>The 9th Doctor hung back, a small smile on his face as he watched his former self goof off with the younger version of his Bonded. This was when things seemed so much simpler, where he could be more relaxed as he wasn't weighed down by his guilt from the Time War.</p><p>The pair in front of him sat down and started to talk. He chuckled at the snatches of conversation he could hear. He had to stop himself from properly laughing as Melanie told his earlier self about Fred, the monster in the washing machine who really loved socks. He honestly had forgotten about Fred.</p><p>Before too long the 5th Doctor was giving Melanie a TARDIS key and she was giving him the hourglass charm in return. “Ok, here we go”, the 9<sup>th</sup> Doctor said to himself watching his younger self walk away from Melanie. He followed after him. “Wait!” he called, making the 5<sup>th</sup> Doctor turn around.</p><p>“H-how can this be?” he stammered, staring at the Time Lord before him “my future-self here? Why?”</p><p>“It’s because of Elle”, the 9<sup>th</sup> Doctor replied “you need to take her with you now”.</p><p>“For what reason? I’ll see her in 5 minutes when I go forward in time as you know”, the other Time Lord explained.</p><p>“You don’t go to the right time”, the 9<sup>th</sup> Doctor told him “as since you’re late…Elle gets hurt badly. And we end up regretting it for a long time. Since…” he hesitated for a moment, knowing that what he was about to say next would change things completely “she’s our Bonded”.</p><p>The 5<sup>th</sup> Doctor stared at him with wide eyes “Our Bonded”, he repeated “that little girl is our….”</p><p>“Yes she is and she’ll be in grave danger if you leave her here, trust me”, the 9<sup>th</sup> Doctor interrupted him.  </p><p>“Alright, I’ll take her with me now”, the other Doctor said, seeing how serious his future-self seemed to be about this. He hurried back to where he’d left Melanie. Thankfully she was still playing with the leaves and hadn’t gone home. “Elle!”</p><p>“Oh, Doctor. I thought you’d gone”, Melanie said stopping what she was doing.</p><p>“I was and then I thought, why don’t you come with me now?” the 5<sup>th</sup> Doctor suggested “instead of waiting a week”.</p><p>“Really?” Melanie asked, excitedly “I get to go in your magic box, now?”</p><p>The Time Lord nodded “yes you do”, he confirmed. The girl squealed, jumping up and down on the spot.</p><p>“Oh thank you Doctor!” she said “now, where is the magic box?”</p><p>“Its this way”, the Doctor replied and led her to the blue police box. He opened up the door and gestured for her to enter. Melanie stepped inside and her mouth dropped open.</p><p>“It’s bigger on the inside!” she exclaimed. The Time Lord laughed at her reaction and entered the ship as well, pulling the door closed behind him.</p><p>“Have fun Elle”, the 9<sup>th</sup> Doctor murmured and then took his leave as well.</p><p>Within 5 minutes of the 5<sup>th</sup> Doctor’s TARDIS disappeared, it reappeared. The doors opened up and Melanie exited with a lei around her neck and a red fez on her head. “Oh man that was such a fun week!” she proclaimed “have we really come back 5 minutes after we left?”</p><p>“Yes, we have”, the Doctor confirmed.</p><p>“Can we do this again?” Melanie asked “I really did enjoy myself”.</p><p>The Doctor smiled at her, he too had enjoyed the child’s company, even more so knowing that one day in the future she would be his Bonded. “Of course we can. How about the same time next week?” he offered.</p><p>“Or for you, a few minutes later”, Melanie teased.</p><p>The Doctor laughed “yeah, quite possibly”, he said.</p><p>“Well, I probably should head home anyway, my parents will be expecting me”, the girl said taking off her lei and fez, handing them over to the Doctor “I’ll see you soon!” she said before she took off.</p><p>“Yeah, see you soon”, the Time Lord said quietly. He barely turned to head back inside his ship when he heard a scream. Fearing the worst, he quickly dropped the items in his arms and rushed towards the noise. He found his future Bonded in the grip of the most unpleasant looking human.</p><p>“Stay still!” he ordered.</p><p>“Let her go!” the Doctor shouted.</p><p>“Doctor!” Melanie cried, relieved to see him, yelping when her uncle held her tighter.</p><p>“Take one more step and I’ll kill her”, Richard threatened.</p><p>“Uncle…don’t”, Melanie whimpered, tears running down her face.</p><p>“You’d harm your own niece?” the Doctor asked, both shocked and disgusted “how could you? She’s your family!”</p><p>Richard scoffed “she is nothing to me” making Melanie cry harder “now stay put <em>Doctor</em>…” he backed up, taking the girl with him. The Time Lord was forced to watch them go, fists clenched, Oncoming Storm starting to surface at his Bonded’s frightened face. There was no way he was letting her stay in the hands of that…man. No way!</p><p>The Doctor started towards them, only to be struck hard around the back of the head. “DOCTOR!” Melanie screamed as he fell to the floor, unconscious.</p><p>Inside the TARDIS of the 9<sup>th</sup> Doctor’s ship, the Time Lord sank down on to the grating, suddenly hit by the change of memory. She was still taken by her uncle and hurt…even though he warned his past-self. “Oh Elle…I failed…I’m sorry”, he whispered, tears rolling down his face “I’m so sorry”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Long Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie tapped her foot as she moved the bow over the strings of the violin the TARDIS nicely provided. She hadn’t done any music in the last year as she was too worried about Rose’s wellbeing but she figured it was high time that she took it back up again. She smoothly changed the tune she was playing to something much more upbeat and smiled, starting to dance as she let the music take her.</p><p>The door to the music room opened to reveal the Doctor. though the brunette didn’t notice as she was far too absorbed in what she was doing. The Time Lord watched her, allowing a small smile to appear on his face but deep down he was still so guilt ridden but what he’d done. And he felt the overwhelming need to apologise…again. In his new memories, he already had sought her forgiveness and she had given it to him after he’d explained the Bond, just like in the old set of memories. Still it didn’t matter as his failure was very much fresh in his mind.</p><p>“Oh!” Melanie said, suddenly spotting him. Actually she’d rather been startled by his appearance as she hadn’t expected it. “Doctor…I didn’t see you there”, she said, setting her violin down “are you ok?”</p><p>“No, not really”, the Time Lord admitted.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Melanie questioned, concerned.</p><p>“I just….I-I’m so sorry Elle. I couldn’t protect you as a child. He hurt you because I failed…” the brunette stepped forward, almost taking his hands but she changed tack as she wasn’t quite ready to form the Bond just yet. Instead, she gently placed a hand on his cheek.</p><p>“Doctor, you don’t need to keep apologising. I’ve already forgiven you”, Melanie told him softly “besides it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know that there was another person behind you”.</p><p>“Still…I feel like it was all my fault”, Doctor confessed.</p><p>“Well, its not”, Melanie said and hugged him “I forgive you. Its time you forgive yourself”. The Doctor didn’t say anything, he just held onto her. It was easier said than done. He felt like this second time around was much worse than the first. This time it wasn’t a promise that he broke, he let a human sneak up on him and knock him out so he couldn’t save his Bonded. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head. <em>I will spend the rest of my lives making sure it never happens again, I swear </em>he mentally vowed.</p><p>Suddenly Adam stumbled in, talking loudly about how big the ship was and subsequently making Melanie jump. Even the Doctor was startled. “Sorry…didn’t realise anyone was in here”, Adam said when the Time Lord levelled a glare at him. The young man hastily backed out of the room and down the corridor, only to be dropped into the pool. Adam yelped. It was freezing!</p><p>The TARDIS snickered at his reaction, he deserved it for spoiling her Thief and his Bonded’s moment. And this was just the beginning of his punishment.</p><p>---------</p><p>The next morning, Melanie hummed a tune under her breath as she braided her hair into her favourite style. She was literally securing it with a band when her door flew open and Rose rushed in “Rose? What’s wrong?” she asked seeing how worried her friend looked.</p><p>“It’s Adam. I can’t find him”, Rose said. Melanie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The TARDIS had punished him for his little unexpected appearance in the music room by first dropping him into the pool and then changed the corridors on him. She’d found Adam hours later wandering aimlessly around the halls. And it seemed that the TARDIS was continuing to punish him. “Did you check his room?” she asked.</p><p>“First place I checked. Also looked in the kitchen and the console room”, Rose replied “Will you help me?”</p><p>Melanie debated on whether she should just say no. While she was still pretty wary of new people and large crowds, she’d gotten used to that young man rather quickly and she didn’t much like him. So as far as she was concerned wherever Adam was, he could stay there. However, since it was Rose asking… “Sure”, Melanie said standing up and they left her room together “why don’t you check the console room again”, she suggested.</p><p>“Where are you going to look?” Rose asked.</p><p>“I’m going to head for the wardrobe”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“But I never showed him where it is”, Rose told her.</p><p>“I know but Adam may have gone for a wander, gotten lost and ended up there”, Melanie said. <em>I really hope he’s gotten lost up there… tangled amongst the clothes</em>. She had to suppress a laugh as an image of Adam tangled up in clothes, including dresses popped into her head.</p><p>“Maybe…. give me a call if you find him”, Rose said. The Doctor had done a little ‘jiggery pokery’, his words not hers, on her phone so now Melanie could call anyone from wherever they were in time and space. </p><p>“Will do”, Melanie promised. She walked down the corridor, around the corner and stopped “ok, where is he?” she asked. She got no response “look I know you’re not a big fan of him…” her phone vibrated, and she pulled it out. On the screen was a message.</p><p>
  <em>That’s putting it mildly.  </em>
</p><p>“Ok I know you don’t like him at all, I’m not a fan of him either but Rose asked me to help. So please could you tell me where he is?” Melanie watched her phone for a message and about a minute later, she got one.</p><p>
  <em>Follow the lights </em>
</p><p>Melanie looked down at her foot to see the light flashing. “Thank you”, she said.</p><p>
  <em>You’re welcome </em>
</p><p>She followed the lights to a store cupboard. “Hm, that’s a step up from changing the corridors on him”, Melanie said before pulling the door open and discovering a sleeping Adam. “Hey wakey, wakey”, she said giving the young man a shake.</p><p>Adam woke almost instantly. “Melanie?”</p><p>“The one and only”, she said stepping back as Adam stood up.</p><p>Melanie was surprised when Adam gave her a hug “thank you. I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever”, he said grateful to be out of that small, dark cupboard.</p><p>“You’re welcome. How did you end up in the cupboard anyway?” she asked as they walked away.</p><p>“It was the TARDIS. It put me in there”, he replied “first the changing corridors then the cupboard. I don’t think it likes me”.</p><p>“Well, perhaps if you stopped call her ‘it’, she might like you more”, Melanie suggested “she has feeling too, ya know”.</p><p>“It’s a machine. How could it have feelings?” Adam asked.</p><p>The lights suddenly dimmed, and an angry hum sounded. Melanie put a hand on the wall “it’s ok, he doesn’t know what you are” she said gently “I’ll explain, all right?”</p><p>The lights brightened up again “how did you do that?” Adam asked astonished how she managed to calm the TARDIS down.</p><p>“Quite easily. The TARDIS is a sentient being and like all sentient beings she can understand us when we talk to her. She also is capable of feeling”, Melanie explained. </p><p>“How do I get on her good side?” Adam asked.</p><p>“Well… I don’t know if you’ll ever be on her good side. But maybe if you apologised for offending her… she may dislike you less”, Melanie suggested.</p><p>“And how do I do that?”</p><p>“Just say it aloud. She can hear you” Melanie folded her arms and gave him a look when he hesitated.</p><p>“Uh I’m sorry for calling you ‘it’ and for offending you in any other way”, Adam said apologetically. Melanie glanced down at her phone when it vibrated.</p><p>
  <em>That’s good enough. For now</em>
</p><p>“She accepts your apology”, Melanie said holding her phone up to show Adam the message. “Come on, let’s get to the console room. Before you’re shut in another store cupboard”.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Moments later, the TARDIS materialized in a large room. The Doctor, Melanie and Rose stepped out of the box. “So, it's 200,000, and it's a spaceship…no, wait a minute, space station, and uh…go and try that gate over there” the Doctor nodded at the gate “Off you go”.</p><p>“What’s behind the gate?” Melanie asked curious.</p><p>“Go find out”, the Doctor said, “you’ll like it Elle, I promise”, he added when Melanie hesitated. She smiled, went over to the gate and opened it. Melanie stepped into what appeared to be some sort of observation deck. She stopped in front of the large window gazing out at her home planet.</p><p>She didn’t turn around when she heard three sets of feet behind her as she was too busy looking at the Earth. “The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire”, the Doctor said coming to stand on her left, Rose standing on her right “And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety-six billion”.</p><p>“It’s amazing”, Melanie breathed staring down at the future Earth in awe.</p><p>“It’s also the hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle”, the Doctor added unable to stop himself from smiling from the look on Melanie’s face. Behind them Adam faints with a girlish sigh. Melanie glanced at him and shook her head. The Doctor and Rose didn’t even turn around. “He's your boyfriend”, the Doctor said to the blonde.</p><p>“Not anymore”, Rose muttered. Melanie frowned at that. Why would the Doctor say the Adam was Rose’s boyfriend? <em>Mickey </em>was the guy she was dating, not Adam. She didn’t know Mickey very well, but she liked him. She hoped Rose wasn’t going to break his heart. Unlike a certain Jimmy Stone, Mickey Smith was a decent guy.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this”, the Doctor said cheerily with his arm around the guy “Fantastic period of history. Humans at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners…”</p><p>“Out of the way!” a man shouted, rudely pushing past Melanie making her jump back. The Doctor removed his arm from Adam’s shoulders to take hold of his Bonded, keeping her close as the area they’d just entered sprung to life. Food stalls popping up, people bustling about chatting away. </p><p>“Fine cuisine?” Rose asked the Doctor after inspecting the fast food behind the case nearest to her.</p><p>“My watch must be wrong” the Doctor checked it “No, it's fine. It's weird”, he said confused.</p><p>“That's what comes of showing off”, Rose said “Your history is not as good as you thought it was”.</p><p>“My history's perfect” the Doctor insisted.</p><p>“Well, obviously not”, the blonde teased “isn’t that right Elle?”</p><p>"I guess", the brunette mumbled, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the hustle and bustle. The Doctor rubbed her arm, trying to soothe her.</p><p>“They're all human”, Adam pointed out noticing the lack on aliens “What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?”</p><p>“Good question. That is a good question” the Doctor said “Adam, me old mate, you must be starving”.</p><p>“No, I'm just a bit time sick”, Adam told him.</p><p>“No, you just need a bit of grub” the Doctor turned to the closest chef “Oi, mate - how much is a frankfurter?”</p><p>“2 credits 20, sweetheart. Now join the queue”, the chef said.</p><p>“Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint”, the Time Lord said walked over to the nearest one, with his arm still around Melanie and pulled out his sonic. He used it on the cash point causing a metal strip to fall out. The Doctor handed to Adam, who’d followed him over along with Rose.</p><p>“There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets”, he said.</p><p>“How does it work?” Adam asked him.</p><p>“Go and find out!” the Doctor urged “Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers…” Rose laughed while Adam just stared at him, brow furrowed “…Or is that just me?” the corners of Melanie’s mouth quirked upwards in an amused smile “Stop asking questions, go and do it!” he shooed Adam away. The young man turns and walks into the crowd. “Come on, Elle”, the Doctor said to Melanie after Rose left to go follow Adam. “Excuse me”, he said as they approached two smartly dressed women “Erm…this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?”</p><p>One of the women, Cathica, gestured to a huge sign on the wall “Floor 139…could they write it any bigger?”</p><p>“Floor 139 of what?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Must've been a hell of a party”, Cathica remarked.</p><p>“You're on Satellite 5”, Suki, the other woman, told them.</p><p>“And what’s Satellite Five?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>“Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?” Cathica asked.</p><p>“Look at him, he’s handsome but stupid”, Melanie said gesturing to the Doctor.</p><p>“Thank y- “he started to say until he realised that she’d also called him stupid “hey!”</p><p>“Wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?” Suki asked looking at them both.</p><p>“You’ve got us”, the Doctor said showing Cathica and Suki the psychic paper.</p><p>“We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion”, Suki said.</p><p>“Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything”, Cathica said.</p><p>“Why, what happens on Floor 500?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“The walls are made of gold” Cathica stated “And you should know…Mr and Mrs Management. So…this is what we do” Cathica led Melanie and the Doctor over to a set of screens. “Latest news…sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. 200 dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day…space lane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant”. </p><p>“I get it. You broadcast the news”, the Doctor said understanding.</p><p>“We ARE the news” Cathica said corrected “We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere”.</p><p>~floor 500~</p><p>A pale skinned man, the Editor, watched the four of them on the monitor “Something is wrong. Something fictional”, said pointing at the screen “Those people”.</p><p>“Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us” Cathica said on the screen to the Doctor and Melanie.</p><p>“Security check. Go deep”, the Editor ordered.</p><p>~floor 139~</p><p>“Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!” the Doctor called to Rose and Adam when an alarm sounded, and everyone started clearing out. Rose and Adam got up from the table and went over to join them.</p><p>~Floor 500~</p><p><em>Security check cleared </em>the computer said making the Editor frown.</p><p>“No, something's wrong. I can taste it. A tiny little shift in the information. Someone down there shouldn't be here”, he said looking at the time travellers who were standing the Suki and Cathica in one of the Spike Rooms. He addressed two of the people he has working at the computers “Double check. Triple check. Follow them”.</p><p>~floor 139~</p><p>The 5 of them watched as 6 more people came in and sat down, one on each side of the octagonal desk. Suki goes and sits on the only side left while Cathica stands by the chair in the centre of the ‘desk’. “Now, everybody behaves. We have a management inspection”, Cathica said, addressing the other people in the room. She turned to the Doctor, Melanie, Rose and Adam who were standing off to the side “How do you want it, by the book?” she asked.</p><p>“Right from scratch, thanks”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Kaden. That's Cathica with a ‘C’ in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please do” The Doctor grins, giving a non-committal jerk of his head “Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy”.</p><p>“Actually…it's the law”, Suki spoke up, correcting her.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Suki”, Cathica said irritated by her interruption “Okay, keep it calm…don't show off for the guests…here we go” she lays down on the chair “And engage safety”.</p><p>The 6 people and Suki held their hands over the pads. Cathica clicks her fingers and a door in her forehead opens to reveal part of her brain. Melanie and the Doctor looked mildly disgusted at that while Rose is more alarmed. Adam on the other hand, leans forward slightly to get a better look. Suki and the others place their hands on the pads and close their eyes.</p><p>“And 3…2…and spike”, Cathica said. From the contraption over the chair, a blue light shoots down and into her brain.</p><p>“Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer”, the Doctor explained as they all watched.</p><p>“If it all goes through her, she must be a genius”, Rose commented.</p><p>“Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head would blow up”, the Doctor said. He begins to slowly walk around the room, Melanie and Rose following him “The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets”.</p><p>“What about all these people round the edge?” Melanie asked nodding to them.</p><p>“They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place” the Doctor, Rose and Melanie go back around to where Adam was standing “Now that's what I call power”.</p><p>~floor 500~</p><p>
  <em>Analysis confirmed. Security breach </em>
</p><p>“I knew it” the Editor said gleefully “Which one? It's someone inside that room. Which one?”</p><p>The camera shifts from person to person in the Spike Room.</p><p>
  <em>Isolating breach </em>
</p><p>“Come on, show me. Who is it?” the Editor asked.</p><p>The camera focuses on Melanie, the Doctor, Rose and Adam. “You all right?” Rose asked Adam on the screen.</p><p>“I can see her brain”, Adam said.</p><p>~floor 139~</p><p>“Do you want to get out?” Rose asked.</p><p>“No….no, this technology, it's…its amazing”, Adam said.</p><p>“This technology's wrong”, the Doctor said correcting him.</p><p>“Trouble?” Melanie asked looking at the Time Lord. </p><p>“Oh, yeah”, the Doctor replied giving her a smile which Melanie responds to with a quick but uneasy one of her own. She wasn’t too keen with investigating the ‘trouble’ but she knew that both the Doctor and Rose would want to so she’d go along with it. Rose just grinned at the Time Lord, rather excited by the prospect.</p><p>Suddenly there was a shuddering sound and Suki twitches.</p><p>~Floor 500~</p><p>“That's it!” the Editor points at the screen, laughing in triumph “yes! She's the liar” the camera focuses on Suki “Intercept and scan. Gotcha”.</p><p>~Floor 139~</p><p>Suki gasps and lifts her hands off the pad as though she’d received an electric shock. The other 5 people forced to lift their hands too and the compressed stream of information stops streaming into Cathica. The door in her head closes.</p><p>“Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?” Cathica asked annoyed at the woman for stopping the session.</p><p>“Sorry. It must've been a glitch”, Suki said apologetically.</p><p>~floor 500~</p><p>“Her information's been tampered with. There's a second biography hidden underneath”, the Editor said peering closely at the screen. He glanced up when he heard a snarl from above. “Yes, sir?”</p><p>More roaring</p><p>“Absolutely, sir. Yes, well, her data was encrypted, so there's no way we could have found her sooner”</p><p>Another roar, this one angrier than the last.</p><p>“Yeah. I…sorry, sir” he put his thumbs up “Absolutely” he turned to a woman at one of the computers “Get her up here. Now”, he said urgently.</p><p>~floor 139~</p><p>A projection springs to life on the wall and the word ‘Promotion’ came over the tannoy. The Doctor, Melanie, Rose and Adam watch as Cathica prayed for her name to come up. <em>She’s really an eager beaver </em>the 19 year old brunette thought. </p><p>
  <em>Promotion for …Suki Macrae Cantrell</em>
</p><p>The words flash across the projection and Suki’s mouth drops open. Cathica looks gutted at that.</p><p>
  <em> Please proceed to Floor 500 </em>
</p><p>“I don't believe it…floor 500…” Suki said awestruck.</p><p>“How the hell did you manage that?” Cathica asked upset “I'm above you!”</p><p>“I don't know. I just applied on the off chance…and they've said yes!”</p><p>“That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor 500 for 3 years!” Cathica cried.</p><p>“What's Floor five hundred?” Rose asked the Doctor quietly.</p><p>“The walls are made of gold”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Cathica, I'm going to miss you!” Suki said as they stood by the lift “Floor 500…” she turned to the Doctor and Melanie “thank you! Both of you!”</p><p>“We didn't do anything”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Well, you're my lucky charms!” Suki said happily.</p><p>“All right! I'll hug anyone!” the Doctor said. Suki giggled as the Doctor hugged her. Melanie opted not to do that as she wasn’t too comfortable with hugging a stranger. “Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting…” Suki picked up her bag and rushed into the lift “Say goodbye to Steve for me” the doors start to close “Bye!”</p><p>“Good riddance”, Cathica muttered.</p><p>“You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back”, Cathica said. Melanie looked at the closed doors, the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach growing. She turned to Cathica to ask her what she meant by that when Rose came up to them, without Adam.</p><p>“Rose…where’s Adam?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“He went back to the Observation Deck, he was a bit overwhelmed”, Rose replied.</p><p>~floor 139 Spike Room~</p><p>“Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?” Cathica asked as the Doctor, Rose and Melanie followed her into the Spike Room. They were still rather curious about floor 500 and the rest of Satellite 5.</p><p>“But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?” the Doctor asked settling himself in the chair, Melanie leaning on the back of it.</p><p>“I went to floor 16 when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all” Cathica eyed the Doctor “You're not management, are you?”</p><p>“At last! She's clever!” the Doctor almost cheered looking at his companion and Bonded.</p><p>“Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything”, Cathica said.</p><p>“Don't you even ask?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Well, why would I?” Cathica retorted.</p><p>“You're a journalist aren’t you Cathica?” Melanie reminded her “thought you’d be the first to ask questions”.</p><p>“Very good point Elle”, the Doctor said “here’s one you could start with: why's all the crew human?”</p><p>“What's that got to do with anything?” Cathica questioned.</p><p>“There's no aliens on board. Why?” Rose asked.</p><p>“I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything”, Cathica replied.</p><p>The Doctor looked around the room theatrically “Then where are they?”</p><p>“I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats”, Cathica answered.</p><p>“What threats?”</p><p>“I don't know…all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away…” the Doctor, Rose and Melanie watch her intently “Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see…just lots…of little reasons, that's all”</p><p>“Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything”, Cathica said.</p><p>“I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology”</p><p>“It's cutting edge!” Cathica argued.</p><p>“It's backwards! There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago”, the Doctor told her.</p><p>“So, what do you think's going on?” Rose asked.</p><p>“It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back”, the Doctor stated.</p><p>“And how would <em>you</em> know?” Cathica demanded.</p><p>“Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?”</p><p>“91 years ago…” Cathica trailed off realising that the Doctor might actually have a point.</p><p>-------------</p><p>“We’re so going to get in trouble”, Cathica said watching the Doctor scan the side of a door with his sonic. “You’re not allowed, to touch the mainframe. You’re gonna get told off”</p><p>“You really think he’s worried about being told off?” Melanie asked “when there are more important things to worry about?”</p><p>“You’re right Elle there are more important things to worry about”, the Doctor said agreeing with her. Cathica looked around nervously when the Doctor wrenched the door open.</p><p>“You can’t just vandalise the place, someone’s going to notice”, she said.</p><p> “If you want to be useful Cathica, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling”, Rose said “What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?”</p><p><em>Good question Rose </em>Melanie thought. She had noticed that it was rather warm after she’d stepped out of the TARDIS but never said anything.</p><p>“I don't know, we keep asking. Something to do with the turbine”</p><p>“Something to do with the turbine”, the Doctor said mockingly. Melanie lightly tapped him on the arm.</p><p>“You’re being rude again” she said.</p><p>“Good”, the Doctor said actually meaning to be rude this time. He turned back to the mess of wires he’d been making “you know that is a very good question you asked Rose. Why is it so hot?”</p><p>“One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!”</p><p>“Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important” he accidently snapped a bunch of wires causing Cathica too look away, exasperated.</p><p>“Um…Doctor do you actually know what you’re doing?” Melanie asked watching the Doctor work.</p><p>“Of course I do”</p><p>“Really? Because it seems to me like you’re just randomly playing around with the wires” the Doctor manages to get a schematic of Satellite 5 on the monitor “ok, I take that back. You do know what you’re doing”</p><p>“Told you”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange…and you're looking at pipes?” Cathica said looking at the screen.</p><p>“But there's something wrong”, the Doctor pointed out.</p><p>“I suppose…”</p><p>“Why, what is it?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down”, Cathica explained.</p><p>“All the way from the top”</p><p>“Floor 500”, Melanie said.</p><p>“Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat”, the Doctor added.</p><p>“Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?” Rose asked.</p><p>“You can't. You need a key”, Cathica informed them.</p><p>“Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here” the Doctor gestures to the screen and taps few keys “Here we go. Override 215.9”</p><p>“How come it's given <em>you</em> the code?” Cathica asked a little put out that these three strangers had been given the code whereas she’d <em>never </em>gotten it even after applying for three years.</p><p>The Doctor glance up at the security camera “Someone up there likes me”, he said.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>When the lift doors open on floor 500, the trio stepped out. “Huh, I’m not expert but that doesn’t look like gold to me”, Melanie said looking around at the frost covered walls “someone’s been lying to the staff big time. Wonder what else they’re hiding”.</p><p>“I’ll find that out” the Doctor said “you two should go back down stairs”. He didn’t want either of them in danger especially his Bonded.</p><p>“Tough”, Rose said and walked further into floor 500. The Doctor looked at his companion and then at his Bonded who didn’t look too thrilled to be there even though she was the one who said aloud about wondering what else ‘they’ were hiding.</p><p>“We have to follow her”, she stated.</p><p>“You don’t have to”, the Doctor told her “you can go back downstairs”.</p><p>Melanie shook her head “she’s my friend, I’d feel horrible if I left now”, she took a breath and slowly followed after the blonde, the Doctor going with her. They entered another room where the Editor was watching a bunch of screens.</p><p>“I started without you” he said turning around to face them “This is fascinating. Satellite 5 contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three, you don't exist!” he laughed “Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?”</p><p>Rose spots Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushes over to her immediately “Suki. Suki!” she kneels next to the woman who doesn’t respond “Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?” Suki still didn’t respond “What have you done to her?” Rose asked the Editor.</p><p>“I think she's dead”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“But she’s working”, Melanie pointed out.</p><p>“They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets”, the Doctor said realising that it was the reason Suki and the others were still working.</p><p>“Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?” the Editor laughs and the Doctor nods.</p><p>“It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on” the Doctor, Melanie and Rose made to leave them they were both grabbed by three of the ‘dead’ people. Rose was also restrained by Suki grabbing her arm.</p><p>“Tell me who you are!” the Editor demanded.</p><p>“Considering that is the only thing keeping us alive, we’re not going to tell you any time soon”, the Doctor said struggling against his captors. Unfortunately due to the vice like grip the two ‘dead’ people had on his arms, it was proving difficult to get free. That wasn’t going to deter him though.</p><p>“Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise”, the Editor said smiling.</p><p>“And who's that?” the Doctor asked continuing his mission to get free.</p><p>“It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live” the creature above his head growled “Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are <em>allowed</em> to live by kind permission of my client” he snaps his fingers and points upwards.</p><p>Rose, the Doctor and Melanie looked up so see a slobbering lump of alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth.</p><p>“What is that?” Rose asked staring at it.</p><p>“You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?” the Doctor asked momentarily distracted by the creature above them.</p><p>“That ‘thing’, as you put it, is in charge of the human race”, the Editor corrected. The Doctor looked at him in alarm “For almost a 100 years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe” the Jagrafess roars “I call him Max”.</p><p>The Doctor smiles sarcastically and nods.</p><p>Not long after the Editor said that, he had all three of them restrained with manacles. The Doctor had fought harder against the two ‘dead’ people as they pulled him over to where the manacles were but that only made the Editor order more of those people to restrain him.</p><p>“Create a climate of fear…then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy…invent an enemy…change a vote”, the Editor said ignoring the glare the Time Lord was giving him. </p><p>“So all the people on Earth are like, slaves”, Rose said.</p><p>“Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?” the Editor asked.</p><p>“Yes”, the Doctor stated simply.</p><p>The Editor looked a bit put out “Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?”</p><p>“Yes”, the Doctor repeated.</p><p>The Editor pouted “You're no fun”, he said.</p><p>“Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am”, the Doctor said in almost a growl.</p><p>“Oh, he's tough, isn't he?” the Editor remarked smirking at the Doctor “But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit”.</p><p>“Not really”, Melanie said.</p><p>“You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed”, Rose said.</p><p>“From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt” the Editor made a fist “and crush it” the Editor grins “Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual” the Doctor noticed Cathica out of the corner of his eye “when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing”.</p><p>“What about you? You're not a Jagra…uh…a…”</p><p>“Jagrafess”, Melanie told Rose.</p><p>“Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human”, Rose pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well”, the Editor said.</p><p>“But you couldn't have done this all on your own”, Rose said.</p><p>“No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um…install himself”, the Editor explained. </p><p> “No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“3,000 years”, the Editor replied.</p><p>“That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system”, the Doctor said. </p><p>“But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?” the Editor gave a small laugh and clicks his fingers. The manacles restraining the trio sent electric shocks through them.</p><p>“Leave them alone!” the Doctor shouted seeing both girls grimacing in pain from being electrocuted. The Oncoming Storm had started to surface, seeing his Bonded in pain once again “I'm the Doctor, that’s Rose Tyler and Melanie Hannigan. We're nothing, we're just wandering”.</p><p>“Tell me who you are!” the Editor shouted.</p><p>“I just said!” the Doctor shouted back.</p><p>“Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly…” he broke off suddenly and the Doctor looked at him questioningly. “Time Lord”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine”, the Editor said “Oh, with his little human girls from long ago…” he reaches for Melanie’s face</p><p>“Don’t you touch her”, the Doctor snapped, glaring at the man.</p><p>“Protective of you isn’t he?” the Editor remarked before gently touching the brunette’s face causing her to jerk her head away, roughly. </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about”, the Doctor said even angrier than before. That man had hurt his Bonded even daring to touch her when he told him not to. Oh, he really, really wanted out of these manacles. </p><p>“Time Travel”, the Editor said seemingly oblivious to the Doctor’s anger or he was plain ignoring it.</p><p>“Someone’s lying to you”, Melanie said.</p><p>“Young master Adam Mitchell?” the Editor snapped his fingers, producing a screen that showed the young man in question writhing and screaming as information was forcibly removed from his mind.</p><p>“Oh, my God. His head!” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>“They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!” the Doctor said. He was going to <em>kill </em>that boy!</p><p>“And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS”</p><p>“Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first”, the Doctor said. His eyes shifted over to his Bonded, who didn’t look too good which of course made his anger jump to new heights. He was two seconds away from tearing the Editor apart for what he did!</p><p> “Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key”, the Editor said went over to Melanie, reached out and grasped the key that was on the chain around her neck. He immediately let go as the metal suddenly burned hot in his hand.</p><p>“Looks like she doesn’t want you having my key”, Melanie panted, eyes dropping closed, as the Editor backed away cradling his burnt hand.</p><p>“No matter. There’s another key I can have instead” at those words a key rises out of Adam’s pocket and dangles in front of his face.</p><p>“You and your boyfriends!” the Doctor shouted at the blonde.</p><p>“Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing”, the Editor said with a smirk.</p><p>“And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold” the Doctor said indirectly addressing Cathica who was still there. She left the room having come to a decision.</p><p>She made her way to floor 500’s Spike Room and tossed the corpse off the chair and sat down. “Disengage safety”, she commanded and the walls lit up around her. She ordered the room to override floor 139 where Adam was “And spike!”</p><p>Blue light streamed into her mind. She thought about everything she’d seen and was told. She thought about the hidden truth of Satellite 5. It was working. Icicles on floor 500 were starting to melt. “It's getting hot”, the Doctor commented noticing. The Editor tried to get Suki to terminate Cathica’s access but it wasn’t working.</p><p>All the screens suddenly explode with sparks and the ‘people’ who’d been working at the computers fall lifeless to the floor. Melanie, Rose and the Doctor’s manacles come undone. Rose dropped down beside her friend as she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.</p><p>The Time Lord glanced at his Bonded for a moment, worriedly before storming over to the Editor, grabbing hold of him and slamming him against the computers. “Do you know what you’ve DONE?!” he shouted “you hurt my Bonded” he growled “just as he did”. The Doctor raised his fist to strike the man when Rose called.</p><p>“Doctor, she’s barely breathing!”</p><p>The Time Lord glared at the Editor before letting him go. He carefully picked up his Bonded and carried her out of the room.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Melanie finally woke, she was in the med bay of the TARDIS. The Doctor was sitting by her bed side. “Can we not do that again?” she whispered “its really not fun”.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re never going through anything like that again. I promise”, the Time Lord vowed. He went to touch her hand but pulled back at the last moment, remembering that they hadn’t formed the Bond yet.</p><p>“Ok”, the brunette murmured “I’m gonna sleep some more”. The Doctor watched her doze off before settling back into the chair to wait for when she would once again regain consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure that you’re up for this?” the Doctor asked as he escorted Melanie down the corridor. He had her on bed rest the past two days but a couple of hours ago she’d been insistent that she wanted to get back to travelling.</p><p>“100% sure”, Melanie confirmed.</p><p>“Alright but you are going to take it easy, Elle”, the Doctor told her “the moment it gets too much for you we come back here. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal”, the brunette agreed. They continued on to the console room where Melanie sat down on the captain’s chair, rubbing her temples. “I’m ok”, she assured the Time Lord who sat down next to her, taking over with rubbing her temples instead “that feels nice”, she hummed, closing her eyes.</p><p>This is how Rose found them, her father’s photo clutched in her hand. “Oh, sorry I didn’t realise you were busy”, she said, gaining their attention.</p><p>“No, we’re not busy”, Melanie assured her “what’s up?”</p><p>“I…” Rose glanced down at the photograph. For so long all she had of her father were pictures and stories. But now she was in a time machine… now she had a chance to see her father in person. “I was wondering if I could go see my father when he was still alive?”</p><p>“Where's this come from, all of a sudden?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it”, Rose said.</p><p>“No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“I want to see him”, Rose said adamantly.</p><p>“Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for”, the Doctor said getting up and going over to the console.</p><p>~Register office~</p><p>The Doctor, Rose and Melanie sat at the back on the room watching the wedding.</p><p>“I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice…”</p><p>“I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne…Suzette…Anita…” Jackie narrowed her eyes as Pete stumbled through saying her name.</p><p>“Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di”, she said.</p><p>“I thought he'd be taller”, Rose remarked quietly to Melanie and the Doctor. Melanie took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She knew about Pete Tyler and how he’d died when Rose was a baby. She couldn’t imagine what life would have been like if she barely knew her dad.</p><p>“To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part”</p><p>~TARDIS~</p><p>“It was a hit and run. Right outside the church where Stewart and Sarah were getting married. Mum said…” Rose swallowed fighting back tears as she spoke about how her father died “mum said that he was dead when the ambulance got there. He died alone” Melanie put an arm around her “can we go there? So I can be with him?”</p><p>“Of course. Whats the date?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“7<sup>th</sup> November 1987”, Rose replied.</p><p>~Waterley Street~</p><p>“It's so weird”, Rose said stepping out of the TARDIS to see that it was just an ordinary day “The day my father died…I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day”.</p><p>“The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight” the Doctor said.</p><p>“Now are you sure about this Rosie?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“I’m sure Elle”, Rose replied.</p><p>~Jordan Road~</p><p>The trio stood side by side on the pavement waiting. “This is it. Jordan Road”, Rose said “He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase” Pete’s car came around the corner “He got out of his car…” the car pulled up “…and crossed the road” and stopped “Oh, God. This is it”</p><p>They watched Pete pick up the vase from the passenger seat, completely oblivious about what was going to happen. Melanie took Rose’s hand as Pete got out of the car not seeing the beige vehicle coming right for him. Rose hides her head in Melanie’s shoulder, the brunette also adverting her eyes when the car hit Pete.</p><p>“Go to him”, Melanie said to her. Rose looked at her father, really wanting to…but she couldn’t. She let go of Melanie’s hand and ran off. Melanie watched her friend leave followed by the Doctor before turning her attention back to Pete. She couldn’t just leave him there to die alone. She ran over to him, dropped to her knees and took his hand. “You don’t have to be afraid Pete. You’re going to a better place. And you’ll be at peace”, Melanie said softly “I promise”. A tear slipped down her face as she watched Pete’s eyes close. She gave his now slack hand a gentle squeeze before getting up and walked away.</p><p>She found Rose leaning against a wall, the Doctor watching her. “You spoke to him didn’t you?” Rose asked seeing that she’d been crying. That and the fact she didn’t come after them straight away.</p><p>“Yes”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“Thank you. I wanted too but I just...couldn’t”, Rose sniffled. The trio heard sirens approaching “It's too late now…he was dead when the ambulance got there. I’m grateful you were there for him Elle but I’d like to be there for him too. So is it possible to try again?”</p><p>The Doctor hesitated. He knew it would be a bad idea having two sets of themselves in one place but the look on Rose’s face… he couldn’t say no.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Doctor, Rose and Melanie stand out of sight, watching their first selves. “Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us”, the Doctor told the girls “Wait till after first Elle walks away, then go to your dad”.</p><p>For the second time, Pete’s car pulls up and comes to a stop. “Oh, God. This is it”, they hear the first Rose say.</p><p>Pete picks up the vase from the passenger seat. “I can't do this”, Rose said.</p><p>“You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the <em>last</em> time we can be here”, the Doctor told her. Rose stares at her father getting out of the car. She couldn’t watch him die again. She just couldn’t. <em>I can stop it </em>she thought and ran out.</p><p>“Rose! No!” the Doctor shouted but it was too late.</p><p>Rose rushed past their first selves and knocked her father out of the way of the oncoming car. “I did not see that coming”, Melanie remarked. She’d half expected Rose to either stay where she was, which she wouldn’t blame her for one bit or she’d pluck up the courage to do what she wanted to do and say goodbye to her dad.</p><p>The Doctor watched Rose help her father up with a horrified look on his face. <em>She has no idea what she’s just done…</em>he thought. What Rose had just done was change a vulnerable point. That put the entire Earth at risk.</p><p>It wasn’t the entire Earth he was worried about. No, he was more concerned with the fact that Melanie, his BONDED was at risk. All because Rose Tyler saved her own father.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Pete enters the flat followed by the Doctor, Rose and Melanie. “Right, there we go”, Pete said setting down the vase “Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge…well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt…make a lot of money out of that”. Rose smiles in delight as she listens to him ramble on about his ideas. The Doctor and Melanie hung back nodding politely. “…Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute” and with that Pete pushes past them and disappears through a door.</p><p>Rose looked around at all of her dad’s belongings “All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink”, she said, reminiscing. </p><p>The Doctor leans against the doorframe arms folded, saying nothing. Melanie too stayed silent watching the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. His demeanour seemed to have changed the moment Rose saved Pete. And Melanie couldn’t be sure but she thought she felt anger coming from him.</p><p>The Doctor had told her about the Bond and how Bonded couples could feel what the other is feeling. He also said that he wasn’t sure how it would work as she was human. But if it was his anger she had felt then maybe, just maybe the Bond would work the same way it normally would.</p><p>“Here it is, on display. Where it should be”, Rose said completely oblivious to the angry Time Lord and the concerned brunette behind her. She picked up a bowling trophy examining for a moment before setting it down. Then several bottles in the room caught her eye “He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever”.</p><p>Rose looks around and spotted some plans on a table “Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can”, she said happily. She turned to the Doctor and Melanie smiling but neither of them smile back. The Doctor was too angry at her and Melanie… well she was worried about the Doctor.</p><p>“When we met, I said ‘travel with me in space’. You said no. Then I said ‘time machine’…” the Doctor shook his head “I did it again. I picked another stupid ape” Melanie couldn’t help feel a little offended even though she knew it wasn’t directed at her “I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for <em>you</em>”.</p><p>Rose glared at him “So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad”, she said getting angry.</p><p>“I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point”, the Doctor explained.</p><p>“But he's alive!” Rose argued.</p><p>“My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?” The Doctor shot back. Melanie thought she felt a pang of sadness from him when he said those words. She had no idea that he was the last of his kind. He’d never told her.</p><p>“But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything….”</p><p>“Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive”, the Doctor told her.</p><p>“What, would you rather him dead?” Rose asked.</p><p>Melanie opened her mouth to say something when the Doctor beat her to it. “I'm not saying that…” he said exasperated.</p><p>“No, I get it!” Rose said angrily “For once, you're not the most important man in my life”</p><p>“Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key” the Doctor held out his hand and Rose stared at him, hardly wanting to believe what the Doctor was demanding “The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back”</p><p>Rose got the key out of her pocket “All right then, I will” she slaps the key down in his hand, hard.</p><p>“You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then”, the Doctor said. He then ushered Melanie to the door, once again resisting the urge to hold her hand. Rose quickly went after them.</p><p>“You don't scare me”, she said unconvincingly as she managed to slipped past them to stand between the pair and the door “I know how sad you are…”</p><p>“Was sad”, the Doctor corrected her.</p><p>“What?” Rose asked a look of confusion on her face.</p><p>“I was sad because I was alone. But I’ve got Elle now”, the Doctor told her. </p><p>“Yeah but you wouldn’t leave me here, you’ll just hang around the TARDIS waiting for me” the Doctor just glared and pushed past her, taking Melanie with him. He opened the door and walked out with his Bonded “And I'll make you wait a long time!” Rose shouted after him before slamming the front door.</p><p>----------------</p><p>“Are we really going to leave her behind?” Melanie asked as they walked away.</p><p>“Yes, she made her choice”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“But she can’t stay Doctor. What about Jackie?” Melanie pressed.</p><p>The Doctor shrugged “not my problem”, he said not seeming too bothered. Though when he saw the look on Melanie’s face, he did feel slightly bad about his attitude. “Elle, I’m sorry. But Rose made her choice the moment she decided to save her dad”, he said.</p><p>“Yeah…I guess”, Melanie said reluctantly agreeing with him. She cast one last glance at the Powell Estate and sighed.</p><p>~Waterley Street~</p><p>The Doctor stopped outside the TARDIS, pulled out his key and unlocked the door. When he pushed it open, they saw that the inside was gone! “She’s gone”, Melanie said as the Doctor felt around the walls “how can she be gone?”</p><p>The Doctor stopped feeling the walls and turned to Melanie. She was a little startled by the look on his face “Rose”, he said angrily. He ran off down the road, Melanie running after him.</p><p>
  <strong>--------------</strong>
</p><p>As they neared the church, they saw people milling around outside, Rose among them. “Rose!” the Doctor shouted as they drew closer to the building. The blonde turned to them with this smile on her face “Get in the church!”</p><p>Rose smile faded as she heard the urgency in his voice. The Doctor looks to her left, Rose following his gaze and before her eyes a Reaper appeared. The blonde teen screamed at it bared down on her. Thankfully Melanie managed to tackle her out of the way just in time, sending them both to the floor.</p><p>The Doctor helped them both up and ushered them into the church along with everyone else. He quickly shut the doors just before the Reaper managed to get in. “They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is”, the Doctor said looking around at the shadows of the Reapers outside the windows.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Melanie asked him breathing heavily from the run.</p><p>“We need to check the other doors, make sure they’re secure”, the Doctor replied. Melanie nodded and headed off to check the nearest door. As the Doctor went to check another one nearby, a younger Jackie Tyler approaches him.</p><p>“What's happening? What are they?” she asked.</p><p>“There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?” Jackie demanded.</p><p>“Oh, I might've known you'd argue”, the Doctor said irritated “Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining….”</p><p>“How do you know my name?” Jackie asked. </p><p>“I haven't got time for this…” the Doctor began when the woman continued talking.</p><p>“I've never met you in my life!”</p><p>“No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go, and, check, the, doors”, the Doctor ordered pointing in the direction of the doors.</p><p>“Yes, sir”, Jackie said after staring at him for a moment.</p><p>“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” Melanie asked having seen their conversation.</p><p>“Just a little”, the Doctor replied. Melanie raised her eye brows, not believing him. “Ok maybe a lot”, he amended. Stuart, the groom approached them.</p><p>“My dad was out there”, he said sadly. Stuart’s father was one of the people the Reaper took during the chaos outside, the Priest being the second.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Melanie said sympathetically.</p><p>“You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive”, the Doctor told him.</p><p>“My dad had…”</p><p>“There's nothing I can do for him”, the Doctor cut in.</p><p>“No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice…” Stuart handed the phone over to the Doctor. He put it to his ear and heard</p><p>“Watson, come here. We need you. Watson, come here. We need you”</p><p>“That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell”, the Doctor handed the phone back “I don't think the telephone's going to be much use”.</p><p>“But someone must have called the police”, Stuart called after him as he and Melanie continued on their way. The Doctor turned to him and the other guests.</p><p>“Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound” the Doctor made eye contact with Rose “By consuming everything in sight”.</p><p>“Is this because…” Rose began shakily “Is this my fault?”</p><p>The Doctor didn’t say anything, just gave her a simple look. A look that said yes, it was her fault. Melanie made to follow him when Jackie stopped her “would you mind looking after my daughter for a bit?” she asked nodding to the carry-cot that was sitting on one of the pews.</p><p>“Of course”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>Melanie went over to the carry-cot and looked down at baby Rose and she couldn’t help but smile. The infant was rather adorable.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>After having a brief conversation with Stuart and Sarah, in which he assured them that he’d do everything that he could, he went to go find Melanie. He found her sitting on one of the pews, cradling a baby in her arms. As he neared where she sat, he could hear her softly singing to the baby. He hung back not wanting to disturb her.</p><p>
  <em>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And your boat waits down by the quay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The winds of night so softly are sighing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea</em>
</p><p>As the Doctor listened, he found that he quite liked the sound of her voice. It was rather calming.</p><p>
  <em>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wave goodbye to cares of the day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sail far away from Lullaby Bay</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wave goodbye to cares of the day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sail far away from Lullaby Bay</em>
</p><p>Once she’d finished, the Doctor went over. “That was nice”, he commented.</p><p>“You heard that?” Melanie asked.</p><p> “Yep. You’re quite good”</p><p>Melanie blushed at his compliment “Thanks. My mum used to sing it to me when I was little to get me to sleep or to calm me down after a nightmare. Thought it might help keep Rosie here calm”, she said nodding at the baby who was resting peacefully in her arms.</p><p>“So that’s baby Rose huh?” the Doctor asked sitting next to her.</p><p>“Yep”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“How did you end up on babysitting duty?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Jackie gave me to her to look after”, Melanie answered “guess she must’ve thought I was trustworthy enough to take care of Rose for her”.</p><p>They looked up when they heard footsteps coming towards them, it was older Rose. Her eyes were red like she’d been crying. “I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken” she reached over to take her baby self from Melanie when the Doctor grabbed her hand.</p><p>“No. Don't touch the baby”, he pushed her hand away “You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in”.</p><p>“Can't do anything right, can I?” Rose muttered.</p><p>“Since you ask, no. So, don't…touch…the…baby”, the Doctor said sounding to Melanie at least that he was talking to a dimwit.</p><p>Rose narrowed her eyes at him “I'm…not…stupid”</p><p>“You could have fooled me”, the Doctor spat not even caring about the hurt look on Rose’s face. Melanie shifted baby Rose into one arm and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it. She would’ve taken his hand but that would trigger the Bond and she still wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Her ministrations seemed to be working as the Time Lord felt himself calm a little.</p><p>“I don’t have a plan Elle”, the Doctor said deciding to focus on his Bonded. At least he wasn’t angry with her “No idea. No way out”.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll figure something out”, Melanie said trying to stay positive.</p><p>“I can’t. The entire Earth's being sterilised”, the Doctor said “This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures” he looked at the shadow’s circling the church “They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them” the Doctor sighed “There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way”.</p><p>Rose stayed silent thinking on the severity of the situation. She never would’ve believed that saving her father’s life could mean the end of the world. Suddenly Melanie gasped, yanking a chain from under her shirt. There hung her TARDIS key and it was glowing brightly.</p><p>“It's the TARDIS key”, the Doctor said excitedly. Melanie put baby Rose back into her carrycot before carefully giving the key to the Doctor.</p><p>“I’m guessing the glowing is a good thing?” she asked noting the look on his face as she gave it to him.</p><p> “It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS”, the Doctor replied. He got up and hurried to the front on the church. He turned and faced the guests holding up the key. “The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything”, the Doctor explained “Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?”</p><p>Stuart gave him the battery from his dad’s phone “Just need to do a bit of charging up…” the Doctor pressed sonic to the battery “and we can bring everyone back”.</p><p>Rose and Melanie watched as the Doctor slotted the key into thin air and the TARDIS started to materialize slowly “Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said”.</p><p>------------------</p><p>The Doctor came to sit back down beside Melanie, Rose and Pete on the pew behind them. “When time gets sorted out…” Rose said slowly.</p><p>“Everybody here forgets what happened”, the Doctor told her “And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed”. </p><p>“You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead” Rose just looks at him without speaking. Pete nodded realising that he wasn’t alive in the future “That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything”.</p><p>“It doesn't work like that”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened”, Pete said.</p><p>Rose placed a hand on Pete’s arm “This is my fault”, she said.</p><p>“No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault”</p><p>“Her dad? How are you her dad?” Jackie asked appearing next to them with baby Rose in her arms “How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting”.</p><p>Pete stands up “Jacks, listen. This is Rose”, he said. </p><p>“Rose?” Jackie said both angry and upset at the thought that her daughter was given a second hand name “How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?”</p><p>“Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!” Pete reached out and took the baby from her. He gave it to Rose and both the Doctor and Melanie jumped up to stop him knowing exactly what would happen.</p><p>“Rose! No!” they shouted but it was too late.</p><p>Melanie quickly snatched the baby away and gave her back to Jackie when a Reaper appeared in the middle of the church. Seeing the alien caused all the guests to go into a panic. “Everyone, behind me!” they hurried to do as he said. The Doctor strode forward and addressed the Reaper “I'm the oldest thing in here”, he said. </p><p>The Reaper dove for him but suddenly he was shoved out of the way. The Doctor rolled over in time to see the creature consuming his Bonded.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>The Reaper swooped around the church, ready to attack again when it collided with the semi-transparent TARDIS. It and the blue box vanished causing the key to fall to the floor. The Doctor stared at the spot that Melanie had been in, shocked. The emptiness at the absence of his Bonded quickly filling his chest, making his hearts ache. Melanie, his Bonded was gone. And it was all Rose’s fault.</p><p>The blonde teen in question ran over to the key and picked it up “It's cold”, she breathed tears welling up in her eyes “The key's cold. Oh, my God, she's dead. Elle’s dead. It’s all my fault….all of you…” Rose’s voice cracks as it the consequences of her actions finally hit her “The whole world….”</p><p>The Doctor finally managed to tear his eyes away from the spot Melanie had been to look at Rose who looked devastated by what she’d done. He wasn’t going to comfort her though. Why should he? It was all her fault. <em>She </em>was the one who got that stupid idea to save Pete Tyler in the first place. And now the entire world was paying the price. The Doctor got up went over to the small steps by the pulpit and sat down. He wasn’t going to do anything more to help. No, he was just going to sit there and wait for the Reapers to come in. At least when they finally take him, he wouldn’t feel this emptiness inside him anymore.</p><p>Pete looked between the two of them seeing how devastated they both were. Then it hit him, he knew what he had to do. What he should’ve done when he looked out the window and saw the beige car vanish before his eyes. The Doctor had tried to protect him from it. He had to die. It was the only way to save everyone.</p><p>He knew what he had to do. He went to the pew where his jacket lay and put it on. He then picked up the vase “what are you doing?” Rose asked as she saw him walk towards the doors holding the vase.</p><p>“That car should’ve killed me, love. All this is happening because I’m alive. So I have to make it right”</p><p>“But you can't”, Rose said her voice cracking.</p><p>“Who am I, love?” Pete asked.</p><p>“My daddy”</p><p>Jackie came over to them and looks at Rose with wide eyes “Jackie…look at her. She's ours”</p><p>The woman looked at Rose for a moment before the truth dawned on her “oh, god…” she said hugging her teenaged daughter.</p><p>“I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last”</p><p>“Don't say that”, Jackie said trying to hold back tears.</p><p>“For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done” Pete said gently “You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter” he gestures to Rose before pulling Jackie in for one last kiss. He then turns to Rose “I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you”.</p><p>“You would have been”, Rose said crying.</p><p>“But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now”</p><p>“But it's not fair”, Rose said. </p><p>Pete smiled “I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful” he placed a hand on Rose’s cheek as she sobbed silently.  “How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love?” Rose nodded “Thanks for saving me”. </p><p>Pete pulls his wife and daughter in for a group hug before he ran out of the church. Rose stood in the doorway as the beige car hit her father. She hesitated for a moment before running out to hold his hand just like she had originally intended.</p><p>Inside the church the Doctor felt warmth flood through his chest as Melanie appeared in the exact spot where she’d been taken. Immediately he was on his feet, walking quickly towards her. Upon hearing him, the brunette spun around and was practically pulled into a tight embrace straight away. The Doctor was so happy to have her back. He never wanted to feel that emptiness ever again.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Melanie smiled when the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, seeing that the vast interior was back. “Good to have you back”, she said quietly touching the console. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you </em>
</p><p>Suddenly Rose’s bag appeared landing with a thump on the metal grating making both girls jump. “Is this her way of saying that she doesn’t want me here anymore?” Rose asked.</p><p>
  <em>Yes it is </em>
</p><p>“She says it is”, Melanie said showing both the Doctor and Rose the text. The blonde’s shoulders slumped as she read it. Though she made a big mistake she’d hoped that she wasn’t going to get kicked out.</p><p>“I don’t blame her for moving your stuff. I don’t want you here either”, the Doctor said rather bluntly.</p><p>“I understand”, Rose said quietly “for what it’s worth I’m sorry”.</p><p>“You aren’t seriously thinking of taking Rose home just because she’s made a mistake?” Melanie asked a bit shocked at how he could do that.</p><p>“That mistake cost you to be taken be the Reapers”, the Doctor countered.</p><p>“I was the one who decided to push you out of the way. To sacrifice myself. Rose never told me to do it, never made me do it. It was my choice”, Melanie argued.</p><p>“Which you would never had to make if she didn’t save her father”, the Doctor shot back.</p><p>“Rosie never intended to save her dad…”</p><p>“Guys”, Rose said quietly but neither of them heard her.</p><p>“But she still did”, the Doctor reminded Melanie.</p><p>“She acted without thinking”, Melanie said defending her friend.</p><p>“Guys…” Rose said a little louder. Still they ignored her. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter”, the Doctor said still very firm with his decision to take her home.</p><p>“Is that how it is now? You send people home just for making a mistake?” Melanie asked, her anger rising.</p><p>“When the consequences of that mistake puts YOU in danger or get taken from me then yes”</p><p>“GUYS!” Rose shouted finally getting the attention of the arguing pair. “Look it’s clear that neither the Doctor nor the TARDIS wants me here…” Melanie opened her mouth to say something but Rose silenced her with a look “so I’m going to go” she said “It’s for the best Elle”, Rose added as a saddened look appeared on her friend’s face.</p><p>“But what about me? What about what I want?” she asked.</p><p>Rose smiled sadly “you’re more than welcome to stop by my flat anytime you like. Just…make sure your visits aren’t years at a time for me”. Melanie nodded in agreement but rather reluctantly thought. She would much rather have her friend still travelling with them. Not wanting to spend another moment in the console room with the Doctor, she left. Melanie stormed to her room and entered making sure to slam the door behind her.</p><p>In the console room the Doctor winced having heard the echo of the slam filter into the room. Without saying another word to Rose, he piloted the TARDIS back to the young Tyler’s Powell Estate aiming to get back not long after she’d left.</p><p>When the shaking stopped, Rose picked up her bag and walked down the ramp to the door. She looked back at the Doctor “do me a favour, show Elle something amazing to cheer her up. And take good care of her Doctor”, she said. The Doctor nodded and Rose pulled the door open and left the TARDIS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Empty Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor approached Melanie’s room with a bouquet of flowers. He knocked on her door but didn’t get any reply. Not that he expected to, given how upset she was with him. The Doctor set the flowers down on the floor and walked away. Moments later the door opened and Melanie stepped out. She picked up the picked up the flowers and the apology note, a smile appearing on her face. The brunette shook her face as if shaking the happy expression away. She then disappeared back into her room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>After the flowers came a very lovely breakfast. Then she got to witness a star go supernova which was both exciting and breath taking at the same time. The trips came soon after. They seemed to get better at better with each one AND there was little to no trouble throughout the duration. Melanie knew that the Doctor was doing all these things to try and cheer her up and if she had to be honest, it was working. It was also making her consider forming the Bond with the Doctor.</p><p>Currently she was in the wardrobe picking out something nice to wear. The Doctor was taking her on another surprise and the only thing he told her was that she’d need something on the formal side. Melanie pulled out a green dress, shook her head and put it back. She wandered down the rack, running her hand over the garments. She stopped at a pink dress and took it out. It was a floor length pastel pink dress made of chiffon. Melanie nodded <em>this is the one </em>she thought. She took the garment to one of the curtained off areas which acted as a dressing room and put it on.</p><p>Melanie checked out her reflection and smiled. She liked the way she looked. Now she had her dress, the next thing to do was her hair. The brunette headed over to the small area where the dressing tables were and sat down at one. She took about ten minutes to tug a brush through her hair to get rid of any tangles and twist it into an intricate side braid. Melanie looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval.</p><p>She got up, left the wardrobe and headed to the console room where the Doctor was waiting. When the Time Lord noticed her, he couldn’t help but stare. She looked beautiful! “You look beautiful”, he commented.</p><p>“Thanks”, Melanie said blushing slightly at his compliment “and you look rather handsome in that suit”, she added nodding to it. The Doctor was rather pleased with that compliment. “So um where are we going exactly?” she asked.</p><p>“You’ll see”, the Doctor replied “but you’ll like it, I promise”. He sent the TARDIS flying through the vortex towards the destination for the ‘surprise’. Suddenly the console room shook violently, far more violently than normal. An alarm blared and a light flashed on the console.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Melanie shouted clinging tightly to the console.</p><p>“Something’s just gone past us”, the Doctor replied going around to the scanner to have a look.</p><p>“Is it bad?” Melanie questioned wondering if she should be worried considering that an alarm went off as the object went past.</p><p>“It’s mauve”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“Mauve?” Melanie asked confused.</p><p>“The universally recognised colour for danger”, the Doctor answered. </p><p>“I thought red was the colour for danger”, Melanie said tightening her grip.</p><p>“That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing” the Doctor answered. He gestured to the monitor which showed him the object they were chasing. “It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go”</p><p>“And that's safe, is it?” Melanie questioned.</p><p>“Totally”, the Doctor lied. After he said that, part of the console exploded “Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there”</p><p>“Ya think?” Melanie said sarcastically. The Doctor glanced back at the monitor.</p><p>“No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us”, he said frantically working at the console.</p><p>“What exactly is this thing?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“No idea”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“So why are we chasing it?” Melanie questioned.</p><p>“It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London”, the Doctor said seriously.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>“Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?” The Doctor asked stepping out of the TARDIS, Melanie following.</p><p>“I think it’s whenever we run out of milk”, Melanie remarked.</p><p>“That object must’ve come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month”, the Doctor said as they walk away from the TARDIS.</p><p>“But we were right behind it”, Melanie frowned.</p><p>“It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out”, the Doctor told her.</p><p>“How much is a ‘little’?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“A bit”, the Doctor answered vaguely.</p><p>“Is that <em>exactly</em> a bit?” Melanie questioned.</p><p>“Ish”, the Doctor said equally vague.</p><p>“Well, that cleared that up”, Melanie said sarcastically “so what’s the plan? Scan for alien tech?”</p><p>“Elle, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask”, the Doctor replied pulling out his physic paper.</p><p>“Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids”, Melanie read aloud.</p><p>“It's psychic paper. It tells you…”</p><p>“Whatever you want it to tell me”, Melanie interrupted “I remember”.</p><p>“Sorry”, the Doctor apologised.</p><p>“Well before we go talking to people, I’m gonna need to get changed”, Melanie said gesturing to her dress “I’m a little overdressed”.</p><p>“I think you look perfect”, the Doctor said.</p><p>Melanie blushed at his compliment “that’s really sweet Doctor but I’m still gonna get changed”, she said and headed back to the TARDIS. She went to her bedroom, got out a causal outfit from her wardrobe and laid it out on the bed. Melanie took off her dress and put on the other outfit which consisted of jeans and off the shoulder red top. She then pulled on pair of black converse. Melanie decided to keep her hairstyle as it took her a while to do. She clasped the chain where that had the TARDIS key hanging from it around her neck.</p><p>When Melanie arrived in the console room, she was surprised to see the Doctor was waiting for her. “I thought you were going to talk to people about that object?” she asked.</p><p>“No point going without you”, the Doctor said. He held out his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Together they walked out of the TARDIS.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>“Door, music, people. What d’you think?” the Doctor asked nodding to a door at the end of the alley.</p><p>“Could be a place to start”, Melanie agreed as the Doctor pulled out his sonic. As the Doctor worked on the door, Melanie heard a faint call of</p><p>“Muuuu-mmy?” She glanced over her shoulder but didn’t see anything. The call sounded again and this time Melanie walked down the alley trying to look for the source. When it sounded the third time, she looked up at the rooftops. Her eyes widened when she saw a child standing up there!</p><p>“Elle? You coming?” the Doctor called. She looked over to see that he’d gotten the door open.</p><p>“Yeah just a sec!” Melanie looked back up at the rooftop but the child was gone. She stayed there a moment before walking away. She stepped through the door, unaware that she was being watched.</p><p>She walked into the drinking den in time to see the Doctor get up on stage. <em>What on earth is he doing?</em> She thought, confused. “Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh… Hello!” he waved at the crowd “Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?”</p><p>There was silence and then everyone except Melanie started to laugh at him. “Sorry, have I said something funny?” the Doctor asked looking around the room confused. Melanie looked around at them also confused wondering why they were laughing at him. Then something on the wall caught her eye. “It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago” she walked over and tore it from the wall. Her eyes widened as she read it “oh my god”, she breathed “we’re in World War Two”.</p><p>A siren sounded and everyone started to get up and leave. “Would've landed quite near here…” the Doctor continued looking up at the ceiling where the sirens seemed to be coming from “With a very loud…” Melanie held up the poster she’d been holding “Bang”.</p><p>Now he knew what time period they were in, he jumped down from the stage and ran over to Melanie. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the drinking den. “What we do now?” Melanie asked. </p><p>“We scan for alien tech”, he replied hastily walking back to the TARDIS. Discovering that they were in World War Two, put him a little on edge.</p><p>The Doctor pulled out his key to unlock the TARDIS door when the phone started to ring. The Doctor opened the compartment behind the panel of writing on the TARDIS. “What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?” he asked.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about you but I’d answer it”, Melanie replied in a duh tone.</p><p>“You don’t understand. This phone isn’t connected”, The Doctor said getting his screwdriver out.</p><p>“Then how…” Melanie began when a young female voice spoke behind them.</p><p>“Don't answer it. It's not for you”</p><p>The Doctor and Melanie turned around to see a young woman, Nancy, standing there in a dark thick coat. “And how do you know that?” the Doctor asked</p><p>“'Cos I do. And I'm tellin’ ya, don't answer it”, Nancy said again.</p><p>“Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?” the Doctor turned back to the phone “It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not…” he broke off when Melanie tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Uh Doctor? She’s gone”, she said. Nancy had slipped away when the Doctor was talking. As Nancy was gone, the Doctor turned to Melanie. </p><p>“Should I answer it?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah why not”, Melanie said.</p><p>When the Doctor hesitated, Melanie picked up the receiver instead. She held it between them so they both could hear. “Hello?” silence on the other end except crackling “This is the Doctor speaking” more crackling “How may I help you?”</p><p><em>“Mummy?”</em> a little boy’s voice called. Melanie was surprised to hear that it sounds incredibly similar to the child on the rooftop.</p><p>“Who is this? Who's speaking?” the Doctor asked.</p><p><em>“Are you my mummy?”</em> the child asked.</p><p>“Who is this?” the Doctor repeated.</p><p><em>“Mummy?” </em>the boy asked again.</p><p>“How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything, it…”</p><p><em>“Mummy?” </em>the boy asked for the third time before the line then went dead. The Doctor and Melanie exchanged puzzled looks. The brunette replaced the phone back into the cradle and closed the door.</p><p>Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind Melanie and the Doctor. The pair ran, following the sound out of the alley.</p><p>When they reached the street they heard a woman speak. “The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!” the Doctor and Melanie climbed onto a couple of dustbins to look over the garden wall where the woman was talking. She was ushering a boy into an air raid shelter. The woman turned back to the house “Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?” she called.</p><p>A large man exits the house “Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans” he grumbled. “Don't you eat?” he shouted at the sky. The Doctor found that rather amusing.</p><p>“The Germans are doing him a favour. He could do with losing a bit of weight”, Melanie said quietly watching him follow his wife inside the shelter. The Doctor chuckled at that. The second the family had gone in the shelter, Nancy creeped out from behind the shelter and slipped inside the house. “What do you think Doctor? Fancy having dinner in the middle of an air raid?”</p><p>“Yes I think I do. And we can make a friend at the same time”, the Doctor said climbing down from the bin.</p><p>The Time travellers entered the house via the back door and hung back as several children entered through the front door. The Doctor sat at the table with the children and the young woman who’d spoken to them before. Melanie stood behind his chair staying as quiet as she could as everyone else chatted away, completely oblivious to the two adults in the room. That is until the Doctor spoke up after taking two slices of meat.</p><p>“It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!” Nancy said to the children who were startled by the presence of Melanie and the Doctor. </p><p>“Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?” the Doctor said grinning at them. Melanie also gave them a smile. “So, you lot, what's the story?” he asked helping himself to some sauce.</p><p>“What do you mean?” the boy called Ernie asked.</p><p>“You're homeless, right? Living rough?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>“Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?” Jim asked.</p><p>“Of course I'm not a copper. Elle isn’t one either. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?” the children laughed at his question, the tension in the room now broken.</p><p>“Why aren’t you guys in the country? You should’ve all been evacuated by now”, Melanie asked reaching over and stealing one of the Doctor’s slices of meat.</p><p>“Oi!” he protested.</p><p>“Rationing. You’re only supposed to take one”, she stated before she ate it. As the Doctor still looked put out at what she did, Melanie gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made him brighten up immediately.</p><p>“I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm”, Alf explained, answering Melanie’s question.</p><p>“So why'd you come back?” the brunette questioned.</p><p>“There was a man there”, Alf said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago”, Jim spoke up.</p><p>“It's better on the streets anyway. Its better food”, Ernie added.</p><p>“Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us”, Jim agreed.</p><p>“So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?” the Doctor asked the young woman.</p><p>“What is?” Nancy asked.</p><p>“As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town”, the Doctor replied “Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you”.</p><p>“Something wrong with that?” Nancy asked getting defensive.</p><p>“Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical”, the Doctor said with a grin.</p><p>The children looked at him confused. “Why'd you two follow me? What do you want?” Nancy demanded.</p><p>“I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask”, the Doctor answered.</p><p>“I did you a favour. I told you both not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya”, Nancy said standing up taking his plate away. Melanie frowned, there was something Nancy wasn’t telling them. “Alright what do you two want? You didn’t just come here for food and about the phone call. There’s something else”, Nancy continued.</p><p><em>She’s rather smart </em>Melanie thought. “There is something else. We’ve been looking for something that would’ve fallen out of the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb” the Doctor take out a notebook from his pocket “It would’ve fallen out of the sky about a month ago. It wouldn’t have exploded like a bomb, just buried itself in the ground somewhere. And it would’ve looked something like…” the Doctor quickly sketches the object he’d been chasing through the time vortex “this”.</p><p>He shows them the drawing. Nancy looked at it intently but didn’t say anything. Melanie knew she was definitely hiding something. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. The Doctor and Melanie went over to the window, the teenager pulled the curtain to reveal a child wearing a gas mask.</p><p>“Mummy?” he called knocking on the glass “Are you in there, mummy?” </p><p>“Who was the last one in?” Nancy asked urgently.</p><p>“They were”, Ernie said pointing at Melanie and the Doctor.</p><p>“No, they came round the back”, Nancy said “Who came in the front?”</p><p>“Me”, Alf said quietly.</p><p>“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked. When Alf hesitated, Nancy asked again “Did you close the door?” she didn’t even wait to get a reply, she just rushed out into the hallway and bolted the door.</p><p>“Mummy?” the child called through the front door.</p><p>“What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know”, the Doctor said joining her out in the hallway with Melanie.</p><p>“It's not exactly a child”, Nancy informed them.</p><p>Melanie frowned wondering what she meant by that. As she had a soft spot for children, she felt sorry for the child. He must be so scared being out there on his own. Both time travellers watched as the children hurried out into the hall and out the back.</p><p>“Mummy?” the boy called again. Melanie took several steps towards the front door. “Please let me in, mummy”, the child begged. A little hand with a scar on it poked through the letter box.</p><p>“Are you all right?” the Doctor asked standing beside Melanie.</p><p>“Please let me in”, the boy repeated. Melanie reached out but before she could touch his hand, an object goes sailing past and shattered against the door. The child’s hand withdraws from the letter box. </p><p>“You mustn't let him touch ya!” Nancy warned.</p><p>“What happens if he touches her?” the Doctor asked tugging Melanie behind him to put some distance between her and the boy.</p><p>“He'll make her like him”, Nancy replied.</p><p>“And what's he like?” Melanie queried.</p><p>“I've got to go”, Nancy said not really wanting to spend another moment longer in the house. </p><p>“Nancy, what's he like?” the Doctor asked repeating Melanie’s question.</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, Nancy answered “He's empty”</p><p>The telephone rings “It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw” the Doctor picked up the phone.</p><p>“Are you my mummy?” the trio head the child say. Nancy snatched the receiver and slammed it back down. Radio started to play in the dining room, the child calling through it for his mum. A clockwork monkey also started up, the child’s voice also coming from it as well. Melanie looked at the shadow of the boy by the front door. <em>How can an ordinary child speak through all those things? </em>She thought confused. Nancy left the house not wanting to stay there a moment longer.</p><p>“Doctor”, Melanie called seeing the boy stick his hand through the letter box.</p><p>“Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in”, he pleaded.</p><p>“Your mummy isn't here”, Melanie said torn between staying where she was and going to the door. On one hand there was Nancy’s warning and on the other there was a scared little boy outside.</p><p>“Are you my mummy?” the boy asked again.</p><p>“No mummies here”, the Doctor said when he joined Melanie “Nobody here but us chickens”, he glanced back as the deserted house “Well, two chickens” he corrected.</p><p>“I'm scared”</p><p>“Why are those other children frightened of you?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs”, the child pleaded again.</p><p>“Should I open the door?” the Doctor asked Melanie. He wanted because he left sorry for the boy but he also didn’t want to if it turned out the Nancy was right and he was dangerous.</p><p>“Yes. If the boy turns out to be dangerous, we can always run. I doubt he’d be able to catch either of us, he just a kid”, Melanie reasoned.</p><p>“Okay. I'm opening the door now”</p><p>The boy pulls his hand back and the Doctor draws back the bolts. When he opened the door, the boy was gone. The Doctor and Melanie walked down the path looking up and down the deserted street. There was no sign of the child. “I take that back. He’s very fast”, Melanie remarked.</p><p>“We need to find Nancy. If anyone’s going to have answers, it’s her”, the Doctor said and Melanie nodded in agreement.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Nancy was startled when she turned around to see the Doctor and Melanie standing in the doorway of the outer house she’d just entered. “How'd you follow me here?” she asked.</p><p>“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it”, the Doctor said, sounding rather proud at that.</p><p>“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to”, Nancy said looking at both of them suspiciously.</p><p>“My nose has special powers”, the Doctor explained making Melanie smile.</p><p>“Yeah? That's why it's uh…” Nancy trailed off, not able to finish that sentence without cracking up.</p><p>“What?” the Doctor asked wondering why she just trailed off.</p><p>“Nothing”, Nancy said trying really hard not to laugh.</p><p>“What?” the Doctor asked again.</p><p>“Nothing!” Nancy grinned “Do your ears have special powers too?” she asked teasingly.</p><p>“What are you trying to say?” the Doctor asked calmly as Melanie burst out laughing. She was aware that his ears were a bit big but that didn’t really bother her that much. She didn’t even find them funny until Nancy asked her question about them having magic powers.</p><p>“Sorry Doctor”, Melanie said when she’d finally calmed down.</p><p>“Goodnight, Mister”, Nancy said turning away. Her teasing had put a smile on her face as well as making Melanie laugh.</p><p>“Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?” Nancy turned back to the pair “The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”</p><p>“There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station”, Nancy replied.</p><p>“Take us there”, the Doctor ordered.</p><p>“There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through”, Nancy told them.</p><p>“Won’t stop us”, Melanie said confidently.</p><p>“You sure you want to know what's going on in there?” Nancy asked both of them.</p><p>“I really want to know”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“Same here”, Melanie added.</p><p>“Then there's someone you need to talk to first”</p><p>“And who might that be?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“The Doctor”, Nancy replied. She turns away, missing the confused look the Doctor’s face.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Even after Nancy showed them where the bomb was, she still insisted that they go see the Doctor first. When Melanie asked why, Nancy replied with “Cos then maybe you won’t wanna get inside”.</p><p>“Where're you going?” the Doctor asked as she started to head back up the steps.</p><p>“There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now”, Nancy replied.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?” he asked, turning to face her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it”, the Doctor said having worked all that out while they were in the house.</p><p>“My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food” Nancy explained “Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Nancy”, Melanie said sincerely. She didn’t know what is was like to lose a loved one, having not experienced herself but she did know that it did hurt, a lot.</p><p>“Amazing”, the Doctor remarked.</p><p>“What is?” Nany asked confused.</p><p>“1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe” the Doctor explained “Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says ‘no’. No. Not here”.</p><p>“Kinda like a mouse in front of a lion”, Melanie added.</p><p>“Exactly”, the Doctor agreed “You're amazing, the lot of you” he looked between Melanie and Nancy, a proud look on his face “Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then…do what you've got to do. Save the world”.</p><p>Feeling slightly better by the Doctor’s words, Nancy turned and walked away. “So you think we’re amazing now, huh?” Melanie asked as she and the Doctor walked down the steps “because the last time I checked, you called us stupid apes”.</p><p>“Elle I <em>was </em>angry at the time and I’ll admit that sometimes for a reasonably smart race, you humans do some very dumb things”, the Doctor said “but sometimes you do amazing things too like sending people to the moon or…”</p><p>“Or standing up against the country who seemingly wants to take over the world?” Melanie said giving him a smirk.</p><p>“Definitely. That <em>is</em> amazing”, the Doctor agreed “and you’re amazing too, my Elle”. For the third time that day, Melanie blushed.</p><p>“I’m your Elle now, am I?” the brunette said teasingly.</p><p>“Yes you are”, the Doctor said “My Elle, my Bonded”.</p><p>“About that…I was thinking…I’d like to form the Bond with you”, Melanie admitted.</p><p>“Are you sure?” the Doctor asked “because once it’s done…”</p><p>“It can’t be undone”, Melanie cut in gently “I know. But I’d like to do it after this trip”.</p><p>The Doctor nodded “of course”, he said with a happy tone in his voice. He was very glad she’d decided to form the Bond with him. He had really hoped that she would. The pair continued down the rest of the stairs. When they reached the gate, the Doctor got out his sonic and used it on the padlock. He then pulled open the gate and they entered the abandoned hospital.</p><p>
  <strong>------------------</strong>
</p><p>The pair walked through a darkened ward where rows and rows of patents lay on beds, completely lifeless and still wearing gas masks. “This is really strange”, Melanie commented quietly looking at them as she passed. The Doctor agreed with her, it was rather strange. They entered yet another ward, unlike the previous one it was dimly lit. It too had numerous people on beds wearing gasmasks. The Doctor and Melanie turned when they heard a noise behind them. An older man wearing a white doctor’s coat entered the ward.</p><p>“You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them”, the man said.</p><p>“Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“They're not. Who are you?” the man, questioned.</p><p>“Are you the doctor?” Melanie asked him.</p><p>“Doctor Constantine”, the old man replied “And you are?”</p><p>“Nancy sent us”, the Doctor said.</p><p>Doctor Constantine’s eyes widened at his answer “Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb”, he said.</p><p>“Yes”, the Doctor confirmed.</p><p>“What do you know about it?” Doctor Constantine asked walking slowly over to a chair, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.</p><p>“Nothing. Why we were asking”, the Doctor replied “What do you know?”</p><p>“Only what it's done”, Constantine said vaguely.</p><p>“These people, they were all caught up in the blast?” the Doctor asked looking at the patients.</p><p>“None of them were” Doctor Constantine laughs slightly but it turns into a nasty cough. He sits down at the chair by the desk he’d just walked to. </p><p>“You're very sick”, Melanie said sympathetically.</p><p>“Dying, I should think” Constantine corrected her “I just haven't been able to find the time. Are either of you a doctor?”</p><p>“I have my moments”, the Doctor replied. Doctor Constantine then told him to examine any one of the patients warning him not to touch the flesh. The Doctor went to a random patient and scanned him with his sonic. </p><p>“Conclusions?” Doctor Constantine asked.</p><p>“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…” the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the patient’s chest “Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns”</p><p>“Examine another one”, Doctor Constantine instructed and the Doctor did so. He found that the other patient had the same symptoms, gasmask fused to the face and a scar on the back of the hand. The Doctor turns his screwdriver off and turned to Doctor Constantine.</p><p>“This isn't possible” the Time Lord goes to another bed and the results are the same. “They've all got the same injuries”, he said thoroughly confused.</p><p>Doctor Constantine nodded “Yes”</p><p>The Doctor rushed over to another patient and got the same results yet again “Exactly the same”, he said still very confused. How was that even possible?</p><p> “Yes”</p><p>“Identical, all of them” the Doctor continued “right down to the scar on the back of the hand”.</p><p>Melanie looked at the scar, mentally noting the fact that the scar was the same as the one the boy had. “How did this happen?” she questioned “How did it start?”</p><p>“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim”, Constantine said.</p><p>“Dead?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital” <em>bloody hell! This thing, whatever it is works fast </em>Melanie thought worriedly “Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?”</p><p>“The head trauma”, the Doctor guessed.</p><p>“No”, Doctor Constantine shook his head.</p><p>“Asphyxiation”, the Doctor said trying again.</p><p>“No”, Doctor Constantine repeated.</p><p>“The collapse of the chest cavity…” the Doctor said.</p><p>“No”, Doctor Constantine said for the third time.</p><p>“All right. What was the cause of death?” the Doctor asked. He’d just listed off all the things that these people had but Constantine still told him ‘no’. So what was the cause of death then?</p><p> “There wasn't one. They're not dead” Doctor Constantine said. He hit a waste basket with his cane, the noise making all the patients sit up in their beds. The Doctor pulled Melanie behind him ready to protect her against the gas masked people. “It's all right. They're harmless”, Doctor Constantine assured him “They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die”</p><p>“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” the Doctor asked. Melanie moved to stand beside the Doctor as the patients laid down on the beds.</p><p>“I try and make them comfortable” Constantine replied “What else is there?”</p><p>“All on your own? Isn’t there anyone else to help you?” Melanie asked him.</p><p>Constantine shook his head “no. I’m the last one left” he replied “Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor”</p><p>The Doctor could relate to Doctor Constantine. He too once had a family but they were gone now as where the rest of his people. “Yeah. I know the feeling”, he said. Melanie placed a hand on his arm giving his leather jacket a gentle squeeze to let him know that he wasn’t alone now. He had her. The Doctor looked at her and she gave him a small smile. The Time Lord returned it.</p><p>“I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb”, Constantine told them.</p><p>“Probably too late”, the Doctor said gesturing to the beds.</p><p>“No. They are isolated cases. But… isolated cases breaking out all over London…” Constantine broke off coughing. The Doctor took several steps towards him “Stay back, stay back” Constantine warned him while coughing “Listen to me... Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again”.</p><p>“Why?” Melanie asked</p><p>“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me… but she might mi…mi…” Doctor Constantine gags and clutches his neck “m…mu…me…”</p><p>Both the Doctor and Melanie watched concerned as speech as becoming more difficult for Doctor Constantine “Are… you… my mum-my?” Melanie’s eyes widened horrified as part of a gasmask started to protrude from Doctor Constantine’s mouth. She turned away unable to watch. </p><p>“It’s ok Elle. Its over”, the Doctor said when the gasmask had completely fused to the man’s face. She looked back at Doctor Constantine who was slumped over in the chair.</p><p>“That was awful”, Melanie muttered making the Doctor pull her into an embrace, rubbing her back when he felt her shake. “I swear I’m going have nightmares over that”, she added.</p><p>“I can keep those at bay”, the Doctor offered.</p><p>“Really?” Melanie asked looking up at him “you’d do that?”</p><p>“You’re my Bonded Elle. Its my job to protect you whether its evil aliens or bad dreams”, the Doctor said earning a smile from the brunette.</p><p>“Thank you”, Melanie said. Suddenly the pair heard a male voice shouting in the distance. The Doctor and Melanie exchanged confused looks wondering who on earth would be in an abandoned hospital, besides themselves of course. They stepped out into the hall to see a dark haired man wearing a soldier’s uniform typical of that time period strolling towards them “Found you at last”, he said coming to a stop in front of them.</p><p>“Good evening. Hope I’m not interrupting. Captain Jack Harkness” he shook the Doctor’s hand “and you are?”</p><p>“The Doctor”, the Doctor replied. </p><p>“Doctor who?” the man asked.</p><p>“Just the Doctor”, the Doctor repeated.</p><p>“Fair enough”, Jack turned to Melanie “and who might you be gorgeous?”</p><p>“Uh Melanie”, Melanie said holding out her hand. She was rather surprised when Jack he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. The Doctor didn’t like that at all. For one thing, he’d yet to hold his Bonded’s hand as they hadn’t yet formed the Bond. Though that was going to change after this trip and he couldn’t wait.</p><p>For another, Jack had kissed Melanie. Yes, it was only on her hand but still! That man shouldn’t have been so bold. Only he was allowed to kiss her. She was HIS Bonded! Not this ‘pretty boy!’</p><p>“<em>Very</em> nice to meet you Melanie”, Jack said giving her a wink. <em>How dare he flirt with her!</em> the Doctor thought feeling his anger rise even more. “It’s actually rather fortunate that I managed to find you both as my offer expires in a few hours”, the American said.</p><p>“What offer?” Melanie asked tugging her hand out of Jack’s as he’d yet to let go. The Doctor was glad she did that because if Jack had held her hand for a second longer, <em>he </em>would have pulled her away.</p><p>“Fully equipped Chula warship, last one in existence”, Jack replied “shall we begin negotiations?”</p><p>“How about no”, the Doctor said grabbing the man by the wrist and dragging him into the ward. The moment Jack had mentioned Chula, everything started to make a little more sense. There was just a few more things he needed to clarify, plus show Jack exactly what he’d done.</p><p>“This just isn't possible. How did this happen?” Jack said scanning one of the patients with the device on his wrist.</p><p>“What kind of Chula warship landed here?” the Doctor asked. Melanie was a bit confused by the Doctor’s change in behaviour. It seemed to her like he’d figured out what was going on and somehow Jack was involved.</p><p>“Does it matter?” Jack asked agitated “It's got nothing to do with this”.</p><p>“This started at the bomb site. It’s got everything to with it. What kind of warship?” the Doctor said angrily.</p><p>“An ambulance!” Jack turns on his wrist device to show the three of them a hologram of the ambulance “That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait and you followed it all the way here. I’d planned to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk”</p><p>“So you were conning us”, Melanie stated folding her arms. She wasn’t impressed with Captain Jack Harkness at all. This entire thing was his fault.</p><p>“I only was conning you because I thought you were Time Agents. But you’re not are you?” Jack asked.</p><p>“More like a couple of freelancers”, Melanie admitted.</p><p>“Ahh…should’ve have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour”, Jack said looking at their clothes “a princess and her bodyguard”.</p><p>“I’m not a princess”, Melanie said firmly. She wasn’t too comfortable with the way he was flirting with her, she was by all rights, spoken for.</p><p>“Really? Because I think you’re a royal beauty”, Jack said. <em>Ok, that’s it </em>the Doctor thought. He was going to smack this guy. The Time Lord actually took a step forward when Melanie put a hand on his arm. He looked at her and she gave him a look silently telling him not to do anything. The Doctor nodded to say he understood what she was trying to say. He didn’t like it but as she didn’t want him to do anything, he wouldn’t. Just because he wasn’t allowed to smack the guy, didn’t mean he couldn’t either glare or give him a piece of his mind.</p><p>“What is happening here, Doctor?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“Human DNA is being rewritten… by an idiot”, the Doctor replied glaring at Jack.</p><p>“But why change people to look like this?” Melanie asked nodding to the bodies “What's the point?”</p><p>“I don’t know Elle but that’s a very good question”, the Doctor said.</p><p>Suddenly all the patients sit up in the beds. “What's happening?” Melanie asked as all the patients started calling mummy.</p><p>“I don't know”, the Doctor said. The three of them started backing up as Doctor Constantine stood along with the patients.</p><p>“Don't let them touch you”, Melanie warned as the gas-masked people closed in on them.</p><p>“What happens if they touch us?” Jack asked.</p><p>“You're looking at it”, the Doctor replied. The patients continued to advance on the Time Lord and three humans, who’ve now been backed against a wall. Melanie grasped the Doctor’s jacket as they get surrounded by gas-masked people who were still calling out mummy.</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Doctor Dances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor Dances</p><p>“Go to your room”, the Doctor said when the patients where within touching distance. The patients stand still. “Go to your room!” the Doctor commanded again. They watched all the patients tilt their heads in unison “I mean it! I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go… to… your… room!” the Doctor shouted pointing with his free hand in no particular direction. They all relaxed when the patients hung their heads and moved away from them, back to their respective beds. </p><p>“I'm really glad that worked”, the Doctor said relieved.</p><p>“Yeah. Those would have been sucky last words”, Melanie said with a smile.</p><p>“How was your con supposed to work?” the Doctor asked turning to Jack.</p><p>“Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk…let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con”</p><p>“Yeah. Perfect”, the Doctor said sarcastically.</p><p>“The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day” Jack laughed at his own joke. Both the Doctor and Melanie looked at him clearly not impressed. “Getting a hint of disapproval”</p><p>“20,000 men, women and children died when Vesuvius erupted. It’s considered to be one of the worst eruptions in European history. How dare you make a joke out of it”, Melanie snapped “take a look around the room Jack Harkness, This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did” and with that she stormed out. The Doctor looked at him darkly and left the ward. He was seriously considering punching the guy for upsetting Melanie.</p><p>“It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty. I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it”, Jack called following after them.</p><p>The Doctor stopped and turn to him “I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. Its volcano day”, he said angrily.</p><p>A siren went off in the distance “What's that?” Melanie asked looking up.</p><p>“The all clear”, Jack replied.</p><p>“I wish”, the Doctor muttered.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They eventually reached room 802 where Jack used his blaster to fire a square shaped hole around the lock. “Sonic blaster, fifty first century” the Doctor said making Jack look at him in surprise “Weapon Factories of Villengard?”</p><p>“You've been to the factories?” Jack asked.</p><p>The Doctor took the blaster from Jack to have a look at it “Once”, he replied.</p><p>“Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot”, Jack explained.</p><p>The Doctor gave the blaster back “Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good” he smiled pleasantly at the man and walked into the room, Melanie following. He flicked on the light to reveal a vandalized room. Filing cabinets tipped over, electronic equipment broken. The observation window across the room was smashed.</p><p>“Looks like something got out”, Melanie commented taking it all in as Jack joined them “something powerful and angry”.</p><p>Jack entered through the open door that lead to the room behind the broken observation window. The walls and floors were covered with child’s drawings. “A child? That explains ‘mummy’”</p><p>“How could a child do this?” Melanie asked joining him in the room. The Doctor turned on a tape machine.</p><p><em>“Do you know where you are?” </em>Doctor Constantine asked</p><p><em>“Are you my mummy?” </em>the little boy asked.</p><p><em>“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?” </em>Constantine questioned.</p><p><em>“Are you my mummy?” </em>the boy repeated.</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want? Do you know…”</em>
</p><p><em>“I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?</em>”</p><p>“Doctor, we've heard this voice before”, Melanie said recognising it.</p><p><em>“Mummy?</em>”</p><p>“Always ‘are you my mummy?’ Like he doesn't know”, she continued.</p><p>“Mummy?<em>”</em></p><p>“Why doesn't he know?” Melanie asked voicing the question on all their minds.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you there, mummy? Mummy?”</em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The recording continued with the child still asking for its mummy. “Can you sense it?” the Doctor asked pacing around the child’s room.</p><p>“Sense what?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?” the Doctor continued.</p><p>Melanie glanced around the room but she couldn’t feel whatever it is the Doctor could feel.</p><p>
  <em>“Mummy?” </em>
</p><p>The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at Melanie and Jack. “Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?” he asked, looking pointedly at Jack to show he wasn’t insulting his Bonded.</p><p>
  <em>“Mummy, please?” </em>
</p><p>“Suppose, they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“It was a med-ship. It was harmless”, Jack insisted.</p><p>“Yes, you keep saying ‘harmless’. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>Melanie was about to say something when she heard a crackling. She moved out of the small room and saw that the tape had run out. “I'm here!” the child shouted behind her. Melanie turned quickly to see the boy standing in the door way. She edged back towards the doorway to the child’s room without taking her eyes off the child.</p><p>The Time Lord darted forward and grabbed Melanie’s wrist, pulling her backwards as the child advanced.</p><p>“On my signal make for the door. Now!” Jack produces a banana from his belt and points it at the child like a weapon. The Doctor grins and pulled the sonic blaster from his own belt. He uses it on the wall and ushered Melanie through.</p><p>“Don't drop the banana!” the Doctor said to Jack as he hopped though.</p><p>“Why not?!” Jack questioned as he followed the Time Lord.</p><p>“Good source of potassium!”</p><p>Jack snatched his blaster back from the Doctor and repaired the wall. “Digital rewind” he explained. Jack then tossed the banana at the Doctor who caught it “Nice switch”</p><p>“It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate”, the Doctor stated.</p><p>The child thumped on the wall on the other side, making it crack. They hurried along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. The three of them didn’t make it very far until they encountered gas-masked patients bursting out of the ward calling mummy. The trio hastily backtracked but they find another group of gas-masked patients. Jack, Melanie and the Doctor found themselves back at the wall where the child was trying to break through. “It's keeping us here till it can get at us”, the Doctor said. </p><p>“It's controlling them?” Jack asked pointing his blaster at every direction.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> them”, the Doctor corrected “It's every living thing in this hospital”. He was not liking this situation at all. He was pretty sure that he could feel fear coming from Melanie. She was scared. He had to get her out of here!</p><p>“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?”</p><p>The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket “I've got a sonic, er… Oh, never mind”</p><p>“What?” Jack asked.</p><p>“It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that” the Doctor said turning to face the second group of gas-masked people turning his sonic on and pointing it at them.</p><p>“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Jack pressed.</p><p>“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!”</p><p>“A sonic what?!” Jack demanded.</p><p>“Screwdriver!” the Doctor shouted.</p><p>Jack turned to him as the child breaks through the wall. Melanie grabbed Jack’s wrist and makes him point his blaster at the floor. “Going down!” she warns before firing the weapon.</p><p>The trio fell through the hole and landed in a messy heap. Jack quickly got to his feet and used his sonic blaster to repair the ceiling. “Quick thinking Elle”, the Doctor said getting up and helping Melanie to her feet.</p><p>“Thanks”, Melanie said, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle. She must’ve twisted it when she landed.</p><p>“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack asked.</p><p>“I do”, the Doctor said defensively.</p><p>“Lights”, Melanie said looking around for a light switch in the ward they’d fallen into.</p><p>“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ‘ooo, this could be a little more sonic?’” Jack said sarcastically.</p><p>“What, you've never been bored?” the Doctor said indignantly “Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?”</p><p>Melanie managed to find the light switch and turned the lights on. The patients is the beds sat up and started calling mummy.</p><p>“Door”, Jack said and the three of them ran towards it. Melanie had to bite her lip as she ran due to the pain. The American tried to blast the door open but the weapon doesn’t work. He moved back to allow the Doctor to open the door with his sonic.</p><p>“It's the special features. They really drain the battery”, Jack said annoyed that his gun no longer worked. The Doctor got the door open and the three hurry through. “I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory”, Jack grumbled looking at the Doctor who was locking the door with the sonic.</p><p>“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“The door? The wall didn't stop it!”</p><p>“It’s got to find us first”, Melanie pointed out leaning against the wall, lifting her foot up slightly to take the weight off of it.</p><p>“Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!” the Doctor urged.</p><p>“Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves”, Jack said leaning on the wall.</p><p>“Window”, the Doctor said going to it.</p><p>“Barred, Sheer drop outside. Seven stories”, Jack told him.</p><p>“And no other exits”, the doctor SAID.</p><p>“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack commented settling himself comfortably in a chair.</p><p>“We’ll figure something out, right?” Melanie asked looking at the Doctor.</p><p>“Course we will. Okay, One, we've got to get out of here”, the Doctor stated “Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?”</p><p>Melanie looked in Jack’s direction and was surprised to see that he was gone “Yeah…Jack just disappeared”. The Doctor spun around to see that the chair Jack once sat in was empty.</p><p>“Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. What do we do now?” she asked.</p><p>“I don’t know”, the Doctor replied. He then noticed the way she was leaning against the wall, avoiding putting weight on one foot. “Are you ok?” he asked.</p><p>Melanie shook her head “no, I think I twisted my ankle”, she confessed. The Doctor went over to her and helped her into the wheel chair in the corner.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say something before?” the Doctor asked kneeling down and checked her ankle.</p><p>“I didn’t want to make a fuss”, Melanie said and winced when the Doctor touched the tender part of her ankle.</p><p>“Sorry”, he said apologetically.</p><p>“Wait, what are you doing?” Melanie asked seeing his hands start to glow with a golden light.</p><p>“Healing your ankle”, the Doctor replied. He didn’t want to tell her that he was using his regeneration energy as she’d probably tell him off for it. About a minute later, he moved his hands away from her ankle. “How does that feel?” he asked.</p><p>Melanie wiggled her ankle and smiled when it didn’t hurt. “It feels much better. Thank you”, she replied thankful to him.</p><p>“You’re welcome”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Um…Doctor? Do you think we could make a run for it?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“We wouldn’t get very far before they caught us” the Doctor said reluctantly “I’ve trapped you here. I’m sorry Elle”. He hated the fact that they were stuck in this place. It was his job to keep her safe and he failed.</p><p>“Hey, it is not your fault”, Melanie said softly “it’s Captain Flirt’s” she shook her head “royal beauty indeed”, she scoffed.</p><p>“While I don’t agree with him flirting with you, I do agree with him on that”, the Doctor said “you <em>are </em>a royal beauty. And all mine”.</p><p>Melanie glanced around the room “you know since we’re not going anywhere anytime soon, we could…” she held out her hand, wiggling her fingers.</p><p>“You sure you want to do this now?” the Doctor asked knowing she wanted to form the Bond after the trip.</p><p>“100% sure”, Melanie replied confidently. The Doctor reached out and took her hand. The moment their hands touched, they received a shock which made them gasp. The Time Lord stared wide eyed at Melanie as he felt the rush of warmth through his body. Finally they were forming the Bond and it felt fantastic! No more resisting the urge to hold her hand! He could now hold her hand whenever he wanted.</p><p>Everything just seemed to fade away as the Doctor’s brown eyes gazed into Melanie’s. He could lose himself in those eyes of hers forever. Slowly Melanie moved forwards, resting her head against his chest and closed her eyes. The Doctor also closed his eyes, his other hand coming up to rest in the small of her back. For the first time in a very long time, he felt at peace.  </p><p>The Doctor and Melanie pulled away when an old radio in the room suddenly crackled to life. “Melanie? Doctor? Can you hear me?” Jack called. The Doctor went over to it, Melanie following him “I'm back on my ship” the Doctor picked up the radio “Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you” the Time Lord stared in confusion at the torn wires of the radio “It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there”.</p><p>“How are you speaking to us?” Melanie asked also a little confused. It shouldn’t be possible for him to talk to them through the radio. The wires weren’t even connected.</p><p>“Om-Com”, Jack replied “I can call anything with a speaker grill”.</p><p>“Now there's a coincidence”, the Doctor muttered “The child can Om-Com, too”.</p><p>“That’s how he spoke to us through the TARDIS phone”, Melanie said and the Doctor nodded.</p><p>“Precisely”, he said.</p><p>“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiind you”, the child spoke in a sing song voice through the radio.</p><p>“Doctor, can you hear that?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Loud and clear”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do”, Jack said.</p><p>“Coming to find you, mummy!” the child cheered.</p><p>“Here’s a treat for you two”, Jack said and Moonlight Serenade started to play through the radio, blocking out the child.</p><p>“Fancy a dance?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“Sure”, the Doctor replied. He stepped forward and took her hand “I’m really glad I can hold your hand now”, he remarked, placing his other hand on her waist “honestly I don’t know how much longer I could’ve resisted”, he admitted.</p><p>“And I’m really glad I decided to form the Bond with you”, Melanie said “can’t wait to see if we’ll have the same mental and emotional connections as those Bonded couples you mentioned”.</p><p>“Me too”, the Doctor agreed.</p><p>“Do you think Captain Jack will get us out of here?” Melanie asked after a moment of them slow dancing on the spot.</p><p>“Oh, we’re calling him ‘Captain Jack’ now are we?” the Doctor asked “What happened to ‘Captain Flirt’?”</p><p>“He’s still Captain Flirt but his name <em>is </em>Jack and he is a captain…” Melanie began.</p><p>“If he was a captain, he’s been defrocked”, the Doctor cut in. </p><p>“Actually, I quit” Jack cut in “Nobody takes my frock”. The Doctor and Melanie looked over, surprised to find that they were no longer in the store room. “Most people would notice when they’ve been teleported. You guys are so sweet” Jack said looking pointedly at them. Instead of moving away, the Doctor wrapped his arm around Melanie’s waist glad that Jack was at least realising that they were more than just friends. “Sorry about the delay”, Jack said apologetically “I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security”.</p><p>“You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?” the Doctor remarked “Maybe you should remember whose ship it is”.</p><p>“Oh, I do. She was <em>gorgeous.</em> Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes” Jack ducked into a compartment under the console.</p><p>“This is a Chula ship”, the Doctor said looking around.</p><p>“Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous”, Jack called from the compartment. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes one of his hands.</p><p>“They look like little fireflies”, Melanie remarked watching them dance around the Doctor’s hand “what are they?” she asked.</p><p>“Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now” the Doctor explained “They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws”. The Doctor waved his hand and the nanogenes disappeared. He then turned to Jack “Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk”</p><p>“As soon as I get the nav-com back online”, Jack said as if he was being nagged “Make yourself comfortable” Melanie moved away to go sit on the bed “but not <em>too </em>comfortable”, Jack added giving the Doctor a look. He didn’t say anything, just went to go join Melanie.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>~bomb site~</p><p>The Doctor, Melanie and Jack peer over the barbed wire at the soldiers on duty. “There it is” Jack spotted Algy pacing up and down “Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important”.</p><p>“We've got to get past”, the Doctor stated. </p><p>“I could distract him”, Melanie suggested.</p><p>“I don't think that'd be such a good idea”, the Doctor said shaking his head.</p><p>“Why not? Is he gay or something?” the Doctor and Jack looked at her a little surprised by her bluntness “what? One of my best friends is gay”, Melanie said with a shrug.</p><p>“Right”, Jack said slowly “Don’t wait up, you two”. The Doctor and Melanie watched as Jack walked over to Algy. “Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?” Jack called.</p><p>“Mummy?” Algy asked.</p><p>“Algy, old sport, it's me”, Jack said starting to get confused.</p><p>“Mummy?” Algy repeated.</p><p>Jack’s smile faded when he realised that something was wrong with the man “It's me, <em>Jack</em>”</p><p>“Jack?” Algy tilts his head, observing Jack with child-like curiosity “Are you my…mummy?”</p><p>The Doctor and Melanie rush over when Algy’s face turned into a gas mask “The effect's become air-borne, accelerating”, the Time Lord stated.</p><p>“What's keeping us safe?” Melanie asked worried about that new development.</p><p>“Nothing”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>An air-raid siren sounded and Jack looked up “Ah, here they come again”, he said.</p><p>“Didn't you say a bomb was going to land…here?” Melanie asked worriedly.</p><p>“Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left”, the Doctor told her.</p><p>“For what?” Jack asked.</p><p>‘Til nothing. ‘Til forever. For the entire human race”, the Doctor said seriously “And can anyone else hear singing?” he asked, his ears picking up a faint tune.</p><p>“Yeah, I can”, Melanie replied. They followed the singing to a small shed. Inside was Nancy who was singing to a transformed soldier. The Doctor quickly freed her from the handcuffs and then Jack led them to the med-ship.</p><p>“You see? Just an ambulance”, Jack said nodding to it.</p><p>“That's an ambulance?” Nancy asked eyeing it.</p><p>“It’s from another world”, Melanie told her.</p><p>“They've been trying to get in”, Jack said looking at the controls, noting the scratches on it.</p><p>“Of course they have”, the Doctor said rolling his eyes. They weren’t exactly going to leave it alone where they? “They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon….” Jack started pressing buttons on the keypad “What're you doing?” he asked the man.</p><p>“The sooner you see this thing is empty” Jack said, still pressing buttons “the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it” the controls explode with sparks and they all jump backwards. “Didn't happen last time”, he said.</p><p>“It hadn't crashed last time. They’re the emergency protocols”, the Doctor told him as an alarm blared.</p><p> “I’m guessing that’s what the flashing red light is for”, Melanie said nodding to it. Before the Doctor could say anything the gates at the other side of the bomb site started shaking.</p><p>“Captain, secure those gates!” the Time Lord ordered.</p><p>“Why?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Just do it!” the Doctor shouted. Jack nodded, clambered down from the ambulance and ran over to the open gates. The Time Lord turned to Nancy, “how'd you get in here?” he asked.</p><p>“I cut the wire”, Nancy replied. </p><p>“Show Elle” he tossed his sonic to the woman in question who caught it “Setting 2,428D”.</p><p>“Reattaches barbed wire?” Melanie guessed.</p><p>“Got it in one. Now go” Melanie nodded and left with Nancy.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jack opens the hatch of the med-ship “It's empty. Look at it”</p><p>“What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter?” the Doctor asked turning to Melanie and Nancy as they joined them “Bandages? Cough drops?”</p><p>“Nanogenes”, Melanie answered.</p><p>“It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species”</p><p>Jack paled, rather shaken by that fact. It really was all his fault “Oh, God”, he breathed.</p><p>“Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world” the Doctor explained “But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask”.</p><p>“And they brought him back to life? They can do that?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“What's life?” the Doctor asked “Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!”</p><p>“I didn't know”, Jack said defiantly although his was still rather shaken. The Doctor fixed him with a cold stare for a few seconds before turning to examine the med-ship.</p><p>Melanie watched him work until, she noticed Nancy staring at something, looking terrified. She rushed to her side and saw what was making her so afraid, the gas masked people were coming their way. She took Nancy’s hand and led her back to the Doctor and Jack. “We’ve got gasmask people incoming”, she told them.</p><p>“The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol”, the Doctor explained looking up from his work.</p><p>“But…the gas mask people aren't troops…” Melanie frowned.</p><p>“They are now” the Doctor corrected her “This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you…”</p><p>“That's why the child's so strong. Why it could Om-Com”, Melanie finished.</p><p>“It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes” the Doctor nodded “All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them”.</p><p>The gasmask people surround the fence. “Why don't they attack?” Jack asked eyeing them.</p><p> “Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“The child?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Jamie”, Nancy corrected him.</p><p>“So how long until the bomb falls?” Melanie asked Jack.</p><p>“Any second”, he answered looking up worriedly.</p><p>“What's the matter, Captain?” the Doctor looked at Jack “A bit close to the volcano for you?”</p><p>“He's just a little boy”, Nancy breathed.</p><p>“I know”, the Doctor said softly.</p><p>“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy”, Nancy said tearing up. Melanie put an arm around her.</p><p>“There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy…” the Doctor began.</p><p>“And this little boy can”, Melanie finished. If she was in the child’s place, she would do the exact same thing. She’d tear the world apart to save her mother, to save both her parents. She’d do it for anyone she cared about. Rose…Jackie…her best friends Kat, Alex and Sam. She would even do it for the Doctor. If anyone she loved was in danger, there was nothing she wouldn’t do to save them.</p><p>“It's my fault”, Nancy said quietly. She sounded to Melanie like she was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“No” the Doctor shook his head.</p><p>“It’s you”, Melanie said when it hit her. She knew why Nancy was so upset. The little boy wasn’t her brother, it was her son. She was the one the child was looking for “you’re Jamie’s mother aren’t you?” Melanie asked and Nancy nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds”, Jack warned as bombs landed nearby.</p><p>“So it's volcano day” the Doctor stated “Do what you've got to do”. The former Time Agent vanished.</p><p>The gate opens and Jamie stands there “Are you my mummy?” he asked.</p><p>“He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Mummy?” Jamie asked again.</p><p>“Tell him Nancy”, Melanie said “trust me”.</p><p>Nancy nodded and walked forward as does Jamie.  “Are you my mummy?”</p><p>“Yes, I am your mummy”, Nancy told him.</p><p>“Mummy?”</p><p>“I'm here”, Nancy said stopping.</p><p>“Are you my mummy?”</p><p>“I'm here”, she repeated kneeling down in front of Jamie.</p><p>“Are you my mummy?”</p><p>“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry”, Nancy said sincerely, tears in her eyes. The young woman then took the boy into his arms and a cloud of Nanogenes surround them.</p><p>The Doctor watched what was happening excited. Melanie looked equally happy “Come on, please. Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out!” he urged “The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out”.</p><p>Nancy fell away from Jamie as the nanogenes disappeared. Melanie and the Doctor rush over. “Oh, come on. Give me a day like this”, the Doctor said hardly daring to hope “Give me this one”. He removes Jamie’s gas mask, revealing a little boy underneath. He laughed ecstatically picking the boy up “Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it”.</p><p>“What happened?” Nancy asked looking at her son in wonder.</p><p>“The Nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them!” the Doctor explained, still grinning.</p><p>“Mother knows best”, Melanie said with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh, Jamie”, Nancy said happily as the Doctor set him down on the ground. She hugged him again. A bomb fell nearby bringing them back to reality.</p><p>“Doctor, that bomb…” Melanie said.</p><p>“Taken care of it”, the Doctor assured Melanie.</p><p>“How?” she asked.</p><p>“Psychology”, he replied gesturing at Nancy and Jamie.</p><p>The bomb hurtles towards them and is suddenly stopped when it got caught by a blue force field. A moment later, Jack appeared sitting astride the bomb. “Doctor!” he called down to him.</p><p>“Good lad!”</p><p>“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long”, Jack explained.</p><p>“Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>Jack nodded and bid Melanie farewell. The remaining humans and time lord watched Jack’s ship fly away. “What are you doing?” Melanie asked as the Doctor summoned the nanogenes.</p><p>“Software patch. Going to email the upgrade”, the Doctor replied. He threw the nanogenes away, towards the gas mask people. He grinned as they all fell to the ground, nanogenes surrounding them. “Everybody lives!” he hugged Melanie, lifting her off her feet. She laughed as he spun around “Just this once, everybody lives!” the Doctor said ecstatically.</p><p>He set her back down on her feet and they walked over to Doctor Constantine. “Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit” the Doctor gestured to the former gas masked people “These are your patients. All better now”.</p><p>“Yes, yes…so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?” Doctor Constantine asked confused.</p><p>“Cut backs”, Melanie explained simply.</p><p>“Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?”</p><p>The Doctor took Melanie’s hand and walked quickly back to Nancy and Jamie. He let go of Melanie’s hand and climbed on top of the Chula ambulance “Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!” the Doctor said loudly to Doctor Constantine who smiles. The Time Lord jumped down and went to work on the control panel. “Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?”</p><p>“Usually the first in line”, Melanie pointed out.</p><p>The pair entered the TARDIS, the Doctor still extremely happy. “The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!” he said happily.</p><p>Melanie couldn’t help but grin at his enthusiasm and she could’ve sworn that she felt his happiness. It was kind of making her feel giddy but not in a bad way. “Look at you beaming away like a kid at Christmas”, she laughed.</p><p>The Doctor threw out his arms “And everybody lives!  Everybody lives! I need more days like this Elle!”</p><p>“Doctor…” Melanie began but the Doctor continued as though he hadn’t heard her. Which was probably the case.</p><p>“Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!”</p><p>“What about Jack?” Melanie asked, the Doctor’s grin faded.</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we save him?” Melanie asked “He did put his life on the line stopping the bomb”.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jack was surprised to hear Moonlight Serenade playing behind him. He spins his chair around to see Melanie and the Doctor in a rather awkward position. The Time Lord had told her that he could do more than a slow dance but when she asked for a demonstration…it became clear that he couldn’t.</p><p>“Oi Captain Flirt! Get in here!” Melanie shouted at him. Jack leaps to his feet and runs out of his ship and into the TARDIS.</p><p>“Right and turn” the Doctor spins Melanie around, getting her arm all twisted. “Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back!” the Doctor looked sheepish “No extra points for a half-nelson”.</p><p>“I'm sure I used to know this stuff”, the Doctor said rather put out. He turned his attention to Jack “Close the door, will you. Your ship’s about to blow up, there’s gonna be a draft”, he said. Jack hurried over to the door and closed it.</p><p>The Doctor flicks a switch and the engines start up. “Welcome to the TARDIS”, Melanie said leaning against the console.</p><p>“Much bigger on the inside…” Jack commented.</p><p>“You'd better be”</p><p>“I think what the Doctor's trying to say is…” Melanie was cut off when the Doctor suddenly blurted out.</p><p> “I've just remembered!”</p><p>“What?” Melanie asked. The music changes to <em>In The Mood</em>, playing out on all the speakers around the console room. The Doctor dances on the spot to it, snapping his fingers.</p><p>“I can dance!” he said happily before grabbing Melanie’s hands, pulling her to him. Jack watched as the pair danced around the console room. The Doctor suddenly dipped his Bonded making her laugh in delight.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Boom Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still don’t think this is a good idea Elle”, the Doctor said for the third time. They were currently in Cardiff using the rift to refuel the TARDIS. Instead of having a wander around Cardiff, as it was going to take 24 hours for the TARDIS to be refuelled, they were waiting for Rose and Mickey to show up.</p><p>“I heard you the first two times”, Melanie said. She knew that the Doctor wasn’t particularly happy about seeing Rose again because of the whole Reaper incident and it took her while but she managed to convince him to give the blonde at least 5 minutes to apologise. She walked down the ramp and opened the door when they heard a knock.</p><p>“Hey Elle”, Mickey greeted smiling at the brunette.</p><p>“Hey Mickey, Rose”, Melanie said stepping back to allow them in. Mickey walked in with no problems but when Rose stepped in, the lights in the console room dimmed slightly. That told Rose, the TARDIS wasn’t happy about her being there.</p><p>“You’ve got 5 minutes”, the Doctor told Rose.</p><p>The blonde took a breath to calm herself before she spoke “I’m really sorry for what I did, I didn’t even consider the consequences of saving my dad. It was wrong and it was selfish. I never meant for Elle to be taken by the Reaper. I don’t expect you to forgive me Doctor. And I don’t expect you to let me travel with you two again. I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry, for everything”</p><p>Melanie could tell by the way she spoke, that she was being sincere. She really was sorry. The brunette glanced at the Doctor wondering what he was going to say. “You’re right Rose. I can’t forgive you, at least not yet”, the Doctor said “And you’ve got a long way before I can trust you again. But I do accept your apology”. </p><p>“Thank you” Rose was pleased that at least the Doctor had accepted her apology even if he couldn’t forgive her.</p><p>“So who’s this then?” Mickey asked nodding to Jack wanting to break through the silence that followed Rose’s words.</p><p>“Captain Jack Harkness”, Jack said holding out his hand. Both Rose and Mickey shook it. The American didn’t bother with any of his usual flirting, knowing it wasn’t really the right time.</p><p>“Rose would you like to grab a coffee?” Melanie asked wanting to have a chat with the blonde teen without the Doctor around.</p><p>“Sure”, Rose replied.</p><p>“We won’t be long”, Melanie told the Doctor and Jack. And with that the two females left.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Thanks for that Elle”, Rose said as they walked.</p><p>“You’re welcome. I had a feeling that you might’ve wanted to get away from all that uneasiness and tension”, Melanie said.</p><p>“I did”, Rose said. They walked in silence for a while before Rose spoke again “I guess you’re not going to forgive me either”, she mumbled.</p><p>“Rose, I never held it against you”, Melanie said making Rose stop and look at her in surprise.</p><p>“Seriously?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Yeah, why do you think I was defending you Rosie? The Doctor may be angry with you about it, but I never held it against you. Never”, Melanie told her. Rose grinned and hugged her friend.</p><p>“Thanks Elle!”</p><p>“You’re welcome Rose”, Melanie stepped away “Now, how about that coffee?”</p><p>“Sounds great”, Rose agreed stepping back “but it’s on me. It’s the least I can do”.</p><p>“All right”, Melanie said and they continued on their way. As they walked, they passed by a charity shop where a very familiar looking jacket was in the window.</p><p>“Why would anyone wear a celery?” Rose asked shaking her head at the jacket. <em>I know someone who would </em>Melanie thought touching the key around her neck with a fond smile. Most people wouldn’t be able to pull off a decorative vegetable but the Doctor could.</p><p>The two females continued on and soon they reached the coffee shop. Before long they were laughing, having a good time. Melanie’s laughter suddenly stopped when she noticed what or more specifically who was on the front page of the newspaper that the man on the table next to them was reading. “Elle?” Rose asked as she got up and snatched the paper from the man, ignoring his protests. </p><p>“We need to go. Now”, Melanie said and without waiting for Rose, she walked out of the coffee shop. Rose quickly got up and chased after the brunette.</p><p>“Elle what’s wrong?” she asked when she caught up with her.</p><p>“There’s a Slitheen in Cardiff”, Melanie replied giving the paper over to Rose. The blonde’s eyes widened when she saw the plump woman that they’d met in Downing Street on the front page.</p><p>“How can this be?” Rose asked “I thought she was destroyed when the missile blew up 10 Downing Street”.</p><p>“Well it seems like she survived somehow”, Melanie said picking up her pace.</p><p>They burst into the TARDIS minutes later, startling all three males who hadn’t expected them back so early. “Elle what’s wrong?” the Doctor asked. He knew something had to have happened for her to have come running into the TARDIS like that.</p><p>“Show them”, Melanie panted. Rose held out the paper while she too tried to catch her breath. The Doctor took the paper and scanned the front page.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me”, he muttered seeing the photo of Margret the Slitheen.</p><p>~City hall foyer~</p><p>“According to intelligence” Jack gestured to Melanie and Rose who’d filled him in on who Margret really was “the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor and Elle, you two go face to face. That'll designate Exit 1, I'll cover Exit 2. Rose, you Exit 3. Mickey Smith, you take Exit 4”, Jack ordered “Have you got that?”</p><p>While Jack rattled all that off, the Doctor eyed him with mild surprise at his impertinence. Rose and Melanie looked at him trying to make the effort to look like they understood what he was going on about. Mickey on the other hand, just looked plain confused.</p><p>“Excuse me. Who's in charge?” the Doctor asked sternly.</p><p>“Sorry”, Jack said apologetically “Awaiting orders, sir”.</p><p>“Right, here's the plan” the Doctor paused realising that Jack’s plan was the best and only one they had “Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?”</p><p>“Slight amendment to the plan”, Melanie said “I’m going with Rose”.</p><p>The Doctor was a bit surprised by her choice to go with Rose instead of staying with him but didn’t say anything about it. “Present arms”, Jack said pulling out a phone.</p><p>The Doctor, Melanie, Rose and Mickey do the same. “Speed dial?” Jack said and they all press a button on their devices, connecting them all.</p><p>“Yup”, the Doctor said popping p.</p><p>“Ready”, Rose said.</p><p>“Check”, Mickey added.</p><p>“Mate”, Melanie said with a grin.</p><p>“See ya in hell”, Jack said giving them a lazy grin before strolling off to the right. The Doctor, Rose and Melanie walk straight ahead. Mickey hesitated for a moment before heading off to the left.</p><p>Melanie and Rose hung around in the corridor, phones in hand waiting the Doctor to give them the signal to move. They weren’t waiting long before the Doctor’s voice came over the phones “Slitheen heading north”</p><p>“On our way” the pair said together. They hung up their phones and took off down the corridor. In their haste to reach their designated exit, Melanie and Rose pushed past two secretaries, sending paperwork flying.</p><p>“Sorry!” Melanie called back.</p><p>The pair burst out of the door and only ran a short distance when they saw Margaret. The plump woman turned to head the other way, only to have that direction blocked off by Jack who was running towards her. Her eyes widen with shock and she runs back the way she came only to discover that the Doctor was climbing down the scaffolding.</p><p>Seeing there was only one way left to go, Margaret took off as fast as her legs can carry her. “Who's on Exit Four?!” Jack asked the others as they converged at one end, watching the Slitheen run away.</p><p>“That was Mickey!” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>The man in question ran up, panting from the run “Here I am”, he said.</p><p>“Mickey the idiot” the Doctor shook his head.</p><p>“Oh, be fair. She’s not exactly going to outrun us, is she?” Rose pointed out.</p><p>At those words the Slitheen vanished in a flash of blue light “you just had to say that didn’t you?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her!” Jack cried, annoyed.</p><p>“Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports”, Rose assured him.</p><p>The Doctor took out his sonic, holds it up and pressed the button. Margret reappeared, this time running straight at them. The moment she realised this, she turned and hurried away, vanishing once again. The Doctor brought her back with a single press of the button on his sonic.</p><p>This went on for a few times before Margret gave up, completely exhausted. “I could do this all day”, the Doctor said cheerfully.</p><p>Margret put her hands up “This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?”</p><p>“You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet”, the Doctor stated.</p><p>“Apart from that”</p><p>-----------------</p><p>The 5 of them escort Margret back into Town Hall. “So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station”, the Doctor gestured to the model in the middle of the room. Rose, Jack and Melanie looked at it interest “But what for?”</p><p>“A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways”, Margaret replied.</p><p>Melanie scoffed “I highly doubt that very much”, she said.</p><p>“I have”, Margret insisted.</p><p>The brunette shook her head. “Not that long ago you were trying to destroy our planet. I find it very hard to believe that you built this”, she gestured to the model “because you ‘learned the error of you ways’. <em>You </em>built this for another purpose”.</p><p>Margret stayed silent which told them all that Melanie was right. The Doctor went over to the model and examined it “This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity”, he said “and as it’s on the rift, it would destroy the entire planet”.</p><p>“Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?” Rose asked thinking that surely someone must’ve noticed, there is no way Margret had managed to get away with creating a nuclear power station as dangerous as that without anyone being aware.</p><p>“We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care!” Margaret cried “The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice… Oh… I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native”.</p><p>“But why would she do that?” Mickey asked “A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself”.</p><p>“She's got a name, you know”, Margaret muttered.</p><p>“She's not even a she, she's a…thing”, Mickey retorted eyeing the disguised Slitheen.</p><p>The Doctor eyed Margret “Oh, but she's clever….” And in one swift movement, he pulled off the middle section of the model, flipping it over to reveal a giant circuit board underneath “Fantastic”.</p><p>“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!” Jack asked excitedly.</p><p>“Couldn't have put it better myself”, the Doctor said.</p><p>Jack took it off him for a better look “ooh, genius!” he looked at Margret “You didn't build this”</p><p>“I have my hobbies. A little tinkering…”</p><p>“No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you”, Jack said waving her off.</p><p>“I bet she stole it”, Mickey accused.</p><p>“It fell into my hands”, Margaret said defensively.</p><p>“Meaning you stole it”, Melanie stated.</p><p>“Is it a weapon?” Rose asked worried.</p><p>“No. it’s a transport”, Jack replied, putting it on the floor “the extrapolator protects you with a force field so when the power station explodes, you’d be safe. You can ride the resulting shock wave all the way out of the solar system”.</p><p>“It's a surfboard!” Mickey exclaimed.</p><p>“A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah”, Jack agreed.</p><p>“And it would've worked. I’d have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation”, Margaret said bitterly.</p><p>“You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?” Mickey asked incredulous.</p><p>“Like stepping on an anthill”, Margaret shrugged.</p><p>“How'd you think of the name?” The Doctor asked drawing their attention to the banner.</p><p>“What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh”, Margaret replied.</p><p>“I know, but how did you think of it?” the Doctor pressed.</p><p>“I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?” the Slitheen asked confused.</p><p>“Blaidd Drwg”, the Doctor muttered frowning at the banner. He knew what that meant, it was a phrase he’d heard and seen several times before.</p><p>“What does it mean?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Bad Wolf”, Melanie replied looking at the banner. For some reason those two words weren’t in Welsh to her, it was in English.</p><p>“But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times…” Rose said staring at the banner.</p><p>“Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf”</p><p>“How can they be following us?” Melanie asked worried. She had seen/heard that phrase a few of times but never really thought too much about it. But now the words were staring at her in the face, she couldn’t help get an uneasy feeling about the phrase.</p><p>The Doctor glanced at Melanie’s worried face. “It’s just a coincidence”, he assured her “Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do” the Doctor clapped his hands, turning to Margret “Margaret, we're going to take you home”</p><p>“Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?” Mickey asked.</p><p>“Wait does that mean we’re going to…. Melanie thought for a second, trying to remember the name of the Slitheen’s “Raxa….uh Raxacor…”</p><p>“Raxacoricofallapatorius”, the Doctor said slowly.</p><p>“Raxacorico…” Melanie tried again.</p><p>“…fallapatorius” the Doctor finished.</p><p>“Raxacoricofallapatorius. I did it!” she cheered.</p><p>“Well done”, the Doctor said picking her up and spinning her around making her giggle. He set her down with a smile, he loved it when she was laughing and happy.</p><p>“They have the death penalty”, Margaret told them and all smiles fade at that “The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?” she fixed the Doctor with a hard look “Take me home and you take me to my death”</p><p>The Doctor shrugged, indifferent “Not my problem”.</p><p>~TARDIS~</p><p>The TARDIS wasn’t particularly happy about having Margret on-board being a threat to not just her pilot, but Melanie as well. She showed her unease by the slight flashing of her lights and letting out a low warning hum. “It’s ok. She won’t be here long”, Melanie assured her placing a hand on the console.</p><p>“This ship is impossible. It's superb”, Margret remarked skimming her hand over a few controls, although she had to quickly withdraw her hand when she got shocked “How do you get the outside around the inside?”</p><p>“Like I'd give you the secret”, the Doctor scoffed as Jack sat on the floor with the extrapolator, starting to wire it up to the console.</p><p>“I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods”</p><p>“Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters… Jack, how we doing, big fella?”</p><p>“This extrapolator's top of the range” Jack peers around at Margret “Where did you get it?”</p><p>“Oh, I don't know… Some airlock sale…?” Margret said vaguely.</p><p>“In other words, you stole it”, Melanie corrected, repeating what she said earlier.</p><p>“Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power”, Jack remarked.</p><p>“But we can use it for fuel?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“It's not compatible…but it should knock off about twelve hours”, Jack replied “We'll be ready to go by morning”.</p><p>“Then we're stuck here. Overnight”, the Doctor stated. He wasn’t too happy about having Margaret in the TARDIS overnight especially with Melanie present but he didn’t have a choice.</p><p>“I'm in no hurry…”</p><p>“We've got a prisoner! The police box is really… a police box”, Rose said sounding rather excited about that.</p><p>Margaret smiled at them unpleasantly “You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you…”</p><p>“Well, you deserve it”, Mickey said coldly. </p><p>“You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly…?” Mickey doesn’t have an answer for this “Long night ahead…” she said walking around the console to sit on the captain’s chair, under the watchful eye of the Doctor.</p><p>Melanie also kept an eye on her knowing how uneasy the TARDIS felt about having the Slitheen on-board “Let's see who can look me in the eye”.</p><p>Margaret fixes Mickey with a calm, collected gaze. He managed to hold it for a few seconds before adverting his eyes. Margret then looks at Rose, who glances guiltily at the Doctor. The Time Lord glanced up from the console briefly before going back to his work. Margaret looked at Melanie who met her gaze. The brunette wanted to look away too however, for the sake of her friends and Bonded, she kept staring at the Slitheen. Eventually, it was Margaret who became uneasy under those hazel eyes.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Melanie continued to watch Margret even after Rose and Mickey left. “I gather it's not always like this…having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences… How does it feel?”</p><p>“I didn't butcher them”, the Doctor calmly replied. Melanie moved to stand next to him, knowing that her words had bothered the Time Lord.</p><p>“Don't answer back. That's what she wants”, she told him quietly, placing a hand on his arm. “So how come you survived Margret?” Melanie asked the Slitheen.</p><p>“Emergency teleport”, Margaret replied.</p><p>“If you had a teleport why didn’t you zap the rest of your family to safety with you?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>“It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs”, Margaret explained. The Doctor, Jack and Melanie sniggered at that. “It wasn't funny”, Margaret said sharply.</p><p>“Nope Margret. It’s hilarious”, Melanie countered still laughing. </p><p>“Do I get a last request?” Margret asked when the three of them finally calmed down.</p><p>“Depends what it is”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they… cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine”, Margaret informed them.</p><p>“Is that what you want, a last meal?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Don't I have rights?” Margaret retorted.</p><p>“Oh, like she's not going to try to escape”, Jack said.</p><p>“Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?” Margret said bitterly “I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?”</p><p>“Strong enough”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies… now dine with them”, Margaret challenged.</p><p>“You won't change my mind”, The Doctor told her.</p><p>“Prove it”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Melanie trailed behind the Doctor and Margaret as they headed the restaurant. The Doctor would’ve preferred if she stayed in the TARDIS where she’d be safe but Melanie had insisted that she came with them. The young woman sat next to him at the table “Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name”, the Slitheen said as they studied the menus.</p><p>“It's not a date” <em>at least not with you </em>he thought casting a glance at Melanie who was still looking at her menu “What's your name?”</p><p>“Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate”, Margaret answered.</p><p>“That’s kind of a mouthful. I’m just gonna stick to Margret”, Melanie said lowering her menu. Margaret put hers down and looks out of the window.</p><p>“Look…that's where I was living as Margaret” the Doctor and Melanie turned around to follow her gaze “Nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on”.</p><p>Behind their backs, Margaret opened her ring and tipped some powder into Melanie’s wine glass. “Two bedrooms… bayside view…” the Doctor and Melanie turned back around to face her “I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again”</p><p> “Suppose not”, the Doctor said as he swapped Margaret’s and Melanie’s glasses over. Margret was less than pleased while Melanie was glad he’d noticed that the Slitheen had done something to her drink.</p><p>The Doctor returned his attention to the menu while Melanie kept her focus on Margaret. “Thank you”, Margaret said sarcastically.</p><p>“Pleasure”, the Doctor replied matching her sarcasm.</p><p>“Tell me then what do you know of our species?” Margaret asked them.</p><p>“Only what I've seen”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“Did you know, for example…in extreme cases…when her life is in danger… a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger…” Margaret suddenly points her finger at Melanie and a dart flies out which is snatched out of the air by the Doctor.</p><p>“Yes, I did”, he said pocketing the dart.</p><p>“Just checking”, Margaret said pleasantly looking at Melanie who looked rather shaken up by the attack. She knew that it was pointless to try and attack the Doctor directly so she’d decided to hurt him by harming his human companion. Ok, he stopped 2 of her attacks but she still had 1 more trick that she was sure the Doctor didn’t know about.</p><p>“And one more thing…between you and me...” Margaret cast a look around the restaurant before leaning in. “As a final resort”, she whispered “the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs” the Slitheen breathed green gas out of her mouth. Without even flinching, the Doctor whipped out a bottle of breath spray and gives her mouth a squirt.</p><p>“That's better”, the Doctor said relaxing in his seat taking Melanie’s hand and rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of it to calm her down. It was not only meant to calm her down but himself as well. He’d been close to bringing out the Oncoming Storm because of those three attempts to harm his Bonded. “Now then, what do you think?” he asked her showing her the menu, still holding her hand.</p><p>“How about Steak and chips?” Melanie suggested feeling calmer from the Doctor’s touch.</p><p>“Sounds good to me”, the Doctor agreed.</p><p>------------------</p><p>“Oi stop taking my chips”, the Doctor said crossly as Melanie stole yet another chip from his plate. The teenager smiled cheekily before reaching over and pinching another. The Doctor pouted at that but immediately brightened when Melanie gave him a quick kiss. Margaret made a face when she did that, rather disgusted. But neither the Doctor nor Melanie noticed. The brunette popped some of her chips onto the Doctor’s plate. Margret watched this before trying to plead her case.</p><p>“Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid…lower me into the cauldron and boil me…” Melanie pushed her plate away completely put off her food. “The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming”</p><p>“Excuse me”, Melanie said getting up and running to the bathroom. She was hoping to get there before throwing up. She was pretty grossed out by Margaret had just said.</p><p>“I don't make the law”, the Doctor said turning to face Margaret after watching Melanie run off.</p><p>“But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch?” Margaret asked.</p><p>“What else can I do?”</p><p>“The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe”, Margaret begged.</p><p>“But then you'll just start again”</p><p>“I promise I won't”, Margaret whispered.</p><p>“You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten”, the Doctor said “there used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips”</p><p>“Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking” the Doctor fixes her under his gaze “Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change”</p><p>“I don't believe you”, he said before looking back over in the direction Melanie had run off as the girl still hadn’t come back. The Doctor wondered if he should go and make sure she was ok. Margaret wasn’t going to give up persuading him to let her go.</p><p>“I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl… just today… a young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then…I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it…</p><p>“I believe you”, the Doctor said calmly. There probably was a girl out there alive because of Margaret’s choice to let her live. But that wasn’t the human girl on his mind right now, his Bonded was.</p><p>The teenage in question was splashing water over her face, gasping when she felt her key heat up under her shirt. She pulled it out to find it glowing gold, like it did in the church. Her phone buzzed which she took out of the pocket to see short but simple message in caps.</p><p>
  <em>HELP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>EXTRAPOLATOR! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>BAD!</em>
</p><p>Melanie stuffed her phone back into her pocket and took off running. The teenager had just exited the restaurant when a low rumbling sounded in the air “that doesn’t sound good”, Melanie muttered. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She burst into the TARDIS, startling Jack. “Jack! Remove the extrapolator now!” Melanie shouted.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just do it!” the girl ordered. Jack darted over to the now flashing extrapolator and started to tear out the wires connecting it to the console, Melanie helping him. They both flinched from sparks coming from the console.  </p><p>Moments later the Doctor ran in dragging Margaret behind him. The entire console room was now shuddering and lights were blinking. “It just went crazy!” Jack yelled at the Doctor.</p><p>“It’s the extrapolator! She warned me it was bad!” Melanie added as the Doctor ran to the console.</p><p>“We disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine!” Jack shouted. They all jumped back from the small explosions that had erupted from the console.</p><p>“Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!”</p><p>“Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet!” Jack corrected him, stepping up to the console to try and help the Doctor stop the rift from destroying the city. Melanie was forced to watch, knowing that she was out of her depth when it came to the TARDIS. She was too focused on watching the men that she’d completely forgotten about Margaret who’d sidled up to her.</p><p>Rose then entered the shaking TARDIS “What is it? What's happening?!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, just little me”, Margaret said gleefully freeing one of her arms from her skin suit and grabbed Melanie by the neck with her claw. The moment she did that, a low warning hum reverberated through the console room, the lights flashing even more. It was as if the TARDIS was angry at Margaret’s action. “One wrong move and she snaps like a promise”, she threatened when the Doctor darted forward.</p><p>“I might've known”, the Doctor said glaring at the Slitheen holding Melanie hostage.</p><p>“I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it” Margaret moved closer with Melanie “You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet”, she ordered looking at Jack.</p><p>“Don’t do it”, Melanie choked out causing Margaret to tighten her grip on her neck. Jack looked at the Doctor for help and he nods. Jack places the extrapolator near Margaret’s feet.</p><p>“Thank you. Just as I planned”</p><p>“I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station”, Rose pointed out.</p><p>“Failing that, if I were to be… arrested…then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B!” Margaret grabbed Melanie’s braid and tugged it, hard, making teenager whimper in pain. The Doctor’s hands closed into fists when she did that but he knew he couldn’t afford to lose his temper. If he did, Margaret would kill her. “To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift” she looks around the TARDIS in awe “And what a power source it found… I'm back on schedule… thanks to you”</p><p>“The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet”, Jack snapped at her.</p><p>“And you with it!” Margaret stepped onto the extrapolator still holding Melanie by the neck “While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys… Surf's up”</p><p>The panel in front of Margaret suddenly bursts open and a blinding light floods out. It hits the Slitheen forcing her to release her grip on Melanie. The Doctor pulled her away, into his arms, feeling her tremble as he did so. Melanie turned away, burying her face into the Doctor’s chest when Margaret screamed as she was destroyed by the heart of the TARDIS.</p><p>Rose and Jack both stared at the spot where Margaret once stood, rather shocked about what had just happened. Neither had expected the TARDIS to destroy the Slitheen like that. “It’s ok Elle”, the Doctor said softly to the young woman in his arms as he watched the panel that contained the heart closed on its own “it’s over”. He wasn’t surprised that the TARDIS had done that. She was his Bonded after all and the TARDIS would do anything to protect her. Unknown to anyone, the panel containing the heart cracked open slightly and a small wisp of golden light floated out. It drifted over to Melanie who was still clinging onto the Doctor and entered the key around her neck, making it glow faintly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bad Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie groaned as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a dark skinned man crouching beside her. “What happened?” she asked blearily as she sat up.</p><p>“It's all right… It's the transmat. Does your head in” Melanie had a look around at her surroundings with a frown on her face. “Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?”</p><p>“Melanie”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law”, the man said firmly.</p><p>“What do you mean, android? Like a robot?” Melanie asked before the man could answer a woman started calling out instructions.</p><p>“Positions, everyone! Thank you!”</p><p>The man helped Melanie to her feet, a small sprig of flowers dropped to the floor. Melanie bent down and picked it up. She looked it for a moment confused, then her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered “Japan 1336!” she exclaimed making the man who helped her up confused. “Uh that’s where we’d just come from, The Doctor, Jack and me”, she explained.</p><p>The Doctor had taken her there after the Cardiff trip, thinking that they all needed a nice calming day out. For fun, Melanie had decided to dress up for the times which included a twist on the traditional geisha hairstyle. She remembered that a young girl had given her the small sprig of flowers that she was currently holding. Melanie looked around for her friends “where are they?” she asked not seeing them.</p><p>“That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!” the woman with the clip board called out standing next to an inactive robot. 6 podiums surround the raised podium the robot was on. The set up looked very familiar to her.</p><p>“I'm not supposed to be here”, Melanie said to the man.</p><p>“It says Melanie on the podium”, the man said. Melanie’s eyes widened as sure enough her name lit up on one of the podiums. “Come on!” the man said before dashing to stand behind a podium with the name Roderick on it.  Melanie went over and stood behind her own podium. She looked around and it finally clicked, she knew exactly where she was.</p><p>It was confirmed when the android raised its head after being activated and said “Welcome to The Weakest Link!”</p><p>~Big Brother House~</p><p>The Doctor was NOT happy at all. He was stuck inside the damn Big Brother house with what appears to be no way out. There had to be a way out! There just had to be! His Bonded was out there somewhere probably stuck in a similar situation. He had to find her, fast! The Doctor looked at the camera “here’s the latest update from the Big Brother house. I’m getting out”, he said glaring at the camera “I’m gonna find my Bonded. I’m gonna find my friend then I’m gonna find you”. He placed a finger on the lens threateningly “and if my Bonded gets hurt…you’ll find out why I’m called the Oncoming Storm”.</p><p>~Weakest Link~</p><p>Melanie knew there was no point panicking, she’d just do as best as she could and hope that the Doctor and Jack could find her. “…Three, and cue!”</p><p>“Let's play ‘The Weakest Link’” Music played. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?</p><p>“Bread”, Agorax replied.</p><p>“Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?”</p><p>“Is it Clavadoe?” Fitch guessed.</p><p>“No, Pandoff. Melanie, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?”</p><p>“One hundred”, Melanie replied glad that it was an easy question. She knew they weren’t all going to be like that.</p><p>“Correct. Rodrick”</p><p>“Bank”, Roderick said quickly before Anne Droid asked the question.</p><p>“Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?”</p><p>“E”, Roderick answered easily.</p><p>“Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?”</p><p>“Default”, Colleen said.</p><p>“Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?”</p><p>“Er…Touchdown”, Broff said a little uncertain.</p><p>“No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?”</p><p>“Vowels”</p><p>“Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?”</p><p>“Um…White” <em>I knew that one </em>Melanie thought. She wondered why Fitch looked so down when she got the question wrong. It was only a game after all.</p><p>“No, red. Melanie, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?”</p><p>“I haven’t the foggiest”, Melanie replied shrugging.</p><p>“No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole”</p><p>On the highest level a woman was watching Melanie with a frown on her face “why isn’t she bothered by getting those questions wrong?” she asked.</p><p>“Rodrick, in maths, what is nine squared?” the Anne Droid asked.</p><p>“Oh, my God… I don't think she knows…” the woman said worried at how laid back Melanie was. Pavale, a male programmer looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“And I've got a housemate who appeared out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself”, the man said.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“So, Melanie, what do you actually do?” Anne Droid asked while everyone decided who they thought was the Weakest Link.</p><p>“I’m travelling at the moment”, the girl replied.</p><p>“Another way of saying unemployed”</p><p>“No”, Melanie said.</p><p>“Have you got a job?”</p><p>“I do, I’m not currently there at the moment. I’m-“ she was cut off by the Anne Droid.</p><p>“Then you are unemployed! Why Fitch?” Anne Droid demanded.</p><p>“She got a few questions wrong”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“Oh, you'd know all about that”, Anne Droid said with what sounded like sarcasm.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch…” Melanie looks at Fitch who was sobbing quietly “I'm sorry…that's the game. That's how it works…I had to vote for someone” she didn’t understand why Fitch was so upset. It was only a game after all. It wasn’t life or death.</p><p>“Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think”, Fitch pleaded to the Anne Droid. “In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but its votes that count”</p><p>“I'm sorry. Oh please… Oh God, help me!” Fitch begged. She looked around at her fellow constants for help they couldn’t give. Roderick looked away while Broff sobbed into his board he was holding up. Melanie looked around at them all still really confused.</p><p>“Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!” the Anne Droid’s mouth opened to reveal a gun which fired a gold laser at Fitch. Melanie stared at the spot where the woman once stood shocked. She turned to Roderick wanting answers.</p><p>“What the hell has just happened?” Melanie demanded.</p><p>“She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated”, he informed her calmly wiping his board clean. He didn’t even look the least bit upset that someone had just been killed in front of him.</p><p>“But I voted for her”, Melanie said quietly “I can’t play this. I won’t”. She turned to go when Broff jumped off his own podium and tried to make a run for it and was promptly disintegrated.</p><p>“Don't try to escape. It's play… or die”, Roderick told her. Melanie stayed where she was. She had no choice, she had to play the game.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next round Colleen was disintegrated. “Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?” Melanie asked cleaning off her board.</p><p>“’cos I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation”</p><p>Melanie stiffened hearing that “Bad Wolf again”, she said quietly. It seemed that those two words were more than just a coincidence. <em>Maybe I’m not here by mistake </em>she thought <em>someone’s been planning this. </em></p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>By the end of the third round it saw Agorax getting disintegrated. That left Melanie and Roderick in the head to head. “Right, that's the end of <em>tactical</em> voting” Roderick said wiping off his board “You're on your own now”.</p><p><em>I can do this </em>Melanie thought. She really, really hoped that the Doctor and Jack was going to show up soon.</p><p>“Melanie, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?” Anne Droid asked Melanie. This was her first question in the head to head. Roderick already got one question right.</p><p>“York”, Melanie guessed. </p><p>“No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rodrick, in literature, the author of ‘Lucky’ was Jackie who?”</p><p>“Stewart”</p><p>“No, the correct answer is Collins. Melanie, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?”</p><p>“Boe” Melanie said. She wasn’t despondent about getting her first question wrong. There was still a few questions to go.</p><p>“That is the correct answer. Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?”</p><p>“Hoshbin Frane”</p><p>“That is the correct answer” Roderick was one up on Melanie “Melanie, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?”</p><p>“Mars?” Melanie said unsure.</p><p>“No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?”</p><p>“Would that be a goffle?”</p><p>“No, the correct answer is a paab. Melanie, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?”</p><p>“Uh….hats?” Melanie guessed.</p><p>“That is the correct answer” the brunette let out a relieved breath when the Anne Droid said that.</p><p>Melanie and Roderick were now tied in the head to head. “Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?”</p><p>“San Chen”, Roderick replied.</p><p>“That is the correct answer” Melanie knew she had to get the next one right or she was going to be disintegrated.</p><p>“Melanie, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?”</p><p>Melanie stared at the Anne Droid who just stared back at her. “Reykjavik”</p><p>“No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura”</p><p>Melanie closed her eyes and dropped her head. She’d lost and there was no sign of Jack and the Doctor.</p><p>“Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, thank you so much”, Roderick practically gushed.</p><p>“Elle!” the teenager heard the Doctor shout. She turned her head to see the Doctor and Jack running in. <em>Oh thank god! </em></p><p>“Stop this game!” Jack ordered the woman with the clip board, the floor manager.</p><p>“Melanie, you leave this life with nothing…” Anna Droid said but Melanie was focused on her friends that were on the set but too far away.</p><p>“Stop this game!” Jack shouted. </p><p>“I order you to stop this game!” the Doctor yelled.</p><p>“We’re live on air!” the floor manager shouted at him.</p><p>The Doctor raced across the large room as fast as he could. Melanie runs towards him, shoving a podium aside. “You are the weakest link” the Anne Droid said behind her.</p><p>“Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!” Melanie cried. When she’s mere feet away from the Doctor, she is shot in the back by the Anne Droid. She let out a scream, disintegrating in front of the horrified Time Lord and 51<sup>st</sup> century human.</p><p>“What the hell did you do to her?” Jack shouted furious striding towards the set.</p><p>The Doctor knelt by the pile of dust that used to be Melanie feeling numb from shock. He was so close. If he’d only he had been quicker she might be alive right now. But she wasn’t because he was too slow. He was never going to see Melanie again. Never hear her laugh…see her smile….</p><p>He hadn’t told her how much she meant to him. He never told her that he loved her. Now he’ll never get that chance.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>~spaceship~</p><p>Melanie opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else. She slowly sat up, glad that she was alive. Her relief was short lived when she was an all too familiar alien. “That’s impossible…” she breathed. Melanie scrambled backwards as it trundled towards her “You’re dead…I saw you die!” she cried.</p><p>Minutes later she was sat on the floor, back against the wall staring at the Daleks. She couldn’t believe there were more of those evil things. She thought that she’d met the last at Van Statten’s museum.  She nearly cried in relief when one Dalek announced that the Doctor had located them. Melanie was forced to her feet a large screen popped up.</p><p>On floor 500 the Doctor was glaring at the 3 Dalek’s flanking Melanie with distaste. “I will talk to the Doctor”</p><p>“Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!” he waved at them mockingly.</p><p>“The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene”, one of the Dalek stated.</p><p>“Oh, really? Why's that, then?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated”, the Dalek said.</p><p>“No”</p><p>Everyone looked at the Doctor surprised by his answer. Even Melanie was a bit surprised by that. <em>He must have a plan</em> she thought, really hoping that was the case. He wouldn’t leave her in the Dalek’s clutches, he just wouldn’t. “Explain yourself”</p><p>“I said no”, the Doctor repeated.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this negative?” the Dalek asked.</p><p>“It means no”, the Doctor simply said.</p><p>“But she will be destroyed”, the Dalek said.</p><p>The Doctor stood up “No! ‘Cos this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Melanie Hannigan from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!”</p><p>Melanie grinned hearing the passion in his voice. “But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan”, one of the Daleks pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death”, the Doctor taunted “Elle?”</p><p>“Yes, Doctor?” Melanie said eagerly. </p><p>“I'm coming to get you” the Doctor promised, raising his sonic screwdriver ending the transmission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Parting of the Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Doctor is initiating hostile action!” one of the Daleks stated.</p><p>“The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!” another ordered.</p><p>Melanie was startled when they started to spin around wildly. She stepped back when one of them rounded on her “You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions”, it ordered.</p><p>“No”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“Predict! Predict! Predict!” the Dalek demanded sounding hysterical.</p><p>“Never”, she said firmly.</p><p>“TARDIS detected in flight”, a second Dalek said moments after Melanie had refused to help them a second time.</p><p>“Launch missiles! Exterminate!”</p><p>Melanie twisted her hands together, hoping that the next words she heard wasn’t ‘the TARDIS is destroyed’. Instead of hearing those words being declared by the Dalek’s, she heard something far more wonderful. The sound of the TARDIS.</p><p>She smiled when she saw the faint outline of the blue box slowly appearing around her. Unfortunately she wasn’t the only one the TARDIS materialised around, it appeared around the Dalek that was right next to her.</p><p>“Elle, get down!” the Doctor shouted at her. Melanie immediately dropped to the grilled floor.</p><p>“Exterminate!” the Dalek shouted firing its laser. It completely misses which enables Jack to take it out with the modified Defabricator.</p><p>The Doctor hugged Melanie tightly when she got to her feet “I told you I'd come and get you”, he said, his hearts calming down now that she was in his arms. They’d been beating like crazy since finding out she was on board a Dalek ship.</p><p>“Yes you did”, she said smiling at him.</p><p>“You alright?” he asked her.</p><p>“I am now”, she replied.</p><p>“Hey, don't I get a hug?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Of course you do”, Melanie said going over and hugged him.</p><p>“Shall we go meet the neighbours then?” the Doctor asked the pair and without waiting for a reply, he left the TARDIS. Melanie ran after him knowing that he would be shot on sight. She was surprised when the Dalek rays were stopped by a force field that surrounded the blue box. </p><p>The Doctor took several steps forward while Jack and Melanie hung back “Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions…but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear” the Dalek’s eye stalks twitch nervously “Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?”</p><p>“They survived through me”</p><p>The Doctor turned towards the voice and was startled when Dalek Emperor was illuminated, towering above all of them. “Elle… Captain…this is the Emperor of the Daleks”, the Doctor said staring at the Emperor in awe.</p><p>“You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive”</p><p>“I get it”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Do not interrupt!”</p><p>“Do not interrupt!”</p><p>“Do not interrupt!”</p><p>“I think you’re forgetting something. I’m the Doctor. And there’s one thing I can do- its talk” <em>you’ve got that right </em>Melanie thought “I’ve got 5 billion languages, and you haven’t got <em>one </em>way of stopping me. So if anybody is gonna shut up, it’s you!” The Doctor grinned when the Daleks rolled back slightly from his words. “Okey doke. So, where were we?” the Doctor asked turning back to the Emperor.</p><p>“We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured”, the Emperor explained.</p><p>“So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead”, the Doctor surmised.</p><p>“That makes them half human”, Jack said.</p><p>“Those words are blasphemy”, the Emperor declared.</p><p>“Do not blaspheme”</p><p>“Do not blaspheme”</p><p>“Do not blaspheme”</p><p>“Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek”, the Emperor said.</p><p>“Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!”</p><p>“Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!”</p><p>“They're insane! Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad”, the Doctor said quietly to Melanie and Jack. He looked at the Daleks with pity as he walked forward “But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity” the Doctor shook his head “You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going”</p><p>The Doctor turned around and went back to where Melanie and Jack stood. He took the girl’s hand and walked back to the TARDIS without looking back at the Emperor. Once the Doctor had closed the door, he leans his head against it no longer looking as confident as he was before. Melanie went over and hugged him, getting the feeling that he needed it.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When the TARDIS appeared back on floor 500, the Doctor strode out, heading straight for the controls. “Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!” he ordered.</p><p>“What does it do?” the Male Programmer asked doing what the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board”, the Doctor replied “How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?”</p><p>“Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes”, the Male Programmer explained.</p><p>“So the planet’s defenceless”, Melanie said not happy about that.</p><p>The Doctor then noticed Lynda, one of the housemates from Big Brother was still there. “What are you still doing on board?” he turned to the Male Programmer “I told you to evacuate everyone”</p><p>“She wouldn’t go”</p><p>“Didn’t wanna leave ya”, Lynda told the Doctor.</p><p>“Who exactly are you?” Melanie asked curious about the woman who seemed to know the Doctor. The Time Lord in question walked over to another set of desks.</p><p>“Lynda Moss” Lynda replied holding out her hand “and you’re Elle right?”</p><p>“That’s right”, Melanie confirmed shaking her hand.</p><p>“The Doctor’s told me quite a bit about you”, Lynda told her “Jack too”, and she added nodding to the American man.</p><p>“Oh really?” Melanie asked looking at Jack.</p><p>“It was all good things”, he assured her. They all looked over at the Doctor was he started ripping out wires from the desks.</p><p>“Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?” the Doctor looked at them all expecting someone to answer him. “Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter, this station” Jack stared at him trying to work it out “If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?”</p><p>“You've got to be kidding”, he said finally figuring it out.</p><p>“Give the man a medal!”</p><p>“A Delta Wave?” Jack said incredulous.</p><p>“A Delta Wave!” the Doctor said rather excitedly.</p><p>“What's a Delta Wave?” Melanie asked not knowing what that was.</p><p>“A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed”, Jack explained.</p><p>“And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!” the Doctor added.</p><p>“Well, get started and do it then”, Lynda said.</p><p>“Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, ooh, 3 days?” the Doctor said quickly working it out “How long till the Fleet arrive?”</p><p>“Twenty two minutes”, the Male Programmer replied.</p><p>The Doctor frantically pulled out another cable from underneath a desk, stared at the end for a second before he looked up and beamed at them all.</p><p>A little while later they were all gathered around the computer, the Doctor having used the extrapolator, wiring it up in a way that created a forcefield around Satellite 5. “The forcefield doesn’t stop the Daleks from physically invading”, Jack told them all with the exception of the Doctor who was still working away at the desks.</p><p>“Do they know about the Delta Wave?” the Male Programmer asked hoping they didn’t.</p><p>“They’ll have worked it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor that means they’ve got to get to this level, 500” he indicates on the illustrative diagram on the screen “Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top 6 levels, 500 to 495. So, they’ll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up”</p><p>“Who’re they fighting?” the male programmer asked</p><p>“Us”, Jack replied.</p><p>“And…what’re we fighting with?” the male programmer asked worriedly. He’d never fought a day in his life.</p><p>“The guards had guns with bastic bullets, that’s enough to blow a Dalek wide open”, Jack explained.</p><p>“There’s 5 of us”, the female programmer said skeptically.</p><p>“Elle, you can help me”, the Doctor called to the brunette who went over to where he was working.</p><p>“What do you need me to do?” she asked.</p><p>“Strip those wires for me”, the Doctor replied nodding to a bundle of wires, holding out a tool for her to use. Melanie took the tool, sat down and started stripping the wires. She looked up when Lynda came over.</p><p>The woman gave them both a brief goodbye before leaving. Then Jack came over to say goodbye. He gave the Doctor a kiss on the lips which didn’t surprise Melanie as much as it should have. She was used to Jack Harkness and his flirting ways. Although he no longer flirted with her, they had more of   a sibling relationship. “I’m glad to have met you Elle”, Jack said hugging her.</p><p>“Me too. Thanks for being my big brother”, Melanie said.</p><p>“You’re welcome”, Jack said kissing the top of her head. He stepped back and placed a hand on both of their shoulders “see ya both in hell”, he said and ran off. Melanie watched him go with a heavy heart. She knew that she wasn’t going to see him again. Even if the Doctor was able to finish the Delta Wave in time, there was no guarantee that they’d even survive it.</p><p>Melanie could guess that the Doctor would try to do something to trick her into the TARDIS, to send her home in order to keep her safe. She wouldn’t be angry at him for doing that, she would understand his reasoning. So instead of waiting for the Doctor to trick her into the TARDIS, she was going to make the first move.</p><p>“Doctor is it possible to send the TARDIS away without you being in it to pilot her?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“It is. Why do you ask?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>“Because I want you to send me home”, Melanie said.</p><p>The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise. That had been the last thing he’d expected her to say. “You want me to send you home”, the Doctor repeated slightly hoping that he’d just misheard what she said.</p><p>“Yes, I do”, Melanie confirmed “Don’t look at me like that, you had to have been considering it yourself”.</p><p>“I have”, the Doctor admitted “I just didn’t expect you to tell me you wanted to go home. I thought I’d have to…”</p><p>“Trick me somehow?” the Doctor nodded “I figured you might be thinking of doing that so I decided to make the first move. If I’m going home, it’s going to be on <em>my </em>terms, not yours. Besides I know the odds of us surviving this are very small. Besides, I have my parent to think about. It would break their hearts if they knew that their daughter was never coming home.</p><p>“I understand Elle” the Doctor said standing up “when you get home there’s a few of things you can do for me”.</p><p>“Name it”, Melanie said.</p><p>“Firstly, leave the TARDIS wherever she lands. Let her die, gather dust and become a strange little thing on a street corner. Secondly, have a fantastic life. And finally, spare me a thought once in a while, ok?”</p><p>Melanie nodded “I promise that I’ll do all those things”, she vowed. She knew it was going to be hard living a normal life, especially after what she’d experienced travelling with the Doctor. But for him she would try to live as a fantastic life as she could possibly manage. The Doctor hugged her “thank you”, he said kissing the top of her head. They stayed there in each other’s arms trying to make this hug last as long as they could, seeing as it was the last one.</p><p>Eventually Melanie moved away and walked over to the TARDIS. She gave him one last smile before she stepped inside, closing the door. The Doctor took out his sonic, pointed it at the box and pressed the button. He watched as the TARDIS faded away taking with it the young woman he cared about. The moment she left, he could feel a dull ache in his chest. He knew that was because they were separated. He sincerely hoped that she couldn’t feel it. The Doctor hated to send her away but he knew it was for the best. Her safety would be his top priority, always.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Melanie let go of the console when the shaking stopped. “Well this is it. Thanks for taking me to all those amazing places”, she said. Melanie pulled out the chain with the TARDIS key attached to it and looked at it sadly. She probably should leave behind but….she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It was more than just a key, it was hope. It was the one thing that kept her going when her uncle kidnapped her. Melanie slid the chain back under her shirt. “Goodbye TARDIS”, she said softly. She patted the console one last time before heading for the ramp. When Melanie reached the doors, she heard a soft click. She grasped the handle and tugged only to find that the doors were locked. The TARDIS had locked her in!</p><p>“Look I have to go. The Doctor wants me to get on with my life and I can’t do that if I’m locked in here. So could you please unlock your doors?”</p><p>Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and frowned at the message.</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>“Why not?” she asked turning back to face the console.</p><p>
  <em>You have to go back</em>
</p><p>“I can’t, I chose to leave. Even if I changed my mind and I could go back, he’d send me away again”</p><p><em>You have to go back</em> the TARDIS repeated.</p><p>“Why?” Melanie asked.</p><p>
  <em>You have to save the Doctor </em>
</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that? I’m just an ordinary human, there’s no way I can save him from the Daleks”, Melanie pointed out.</p><p>
  <em>You are far more than just an ordinary human, Elle. You’re the Doctor’s Bonded. And there is a way to save him.</em>
</p><p>“How?” Melanie asked. Even though <em>she </em>had been the one to decide to leave, it still didn’t stop her from wondering if there was a way to save him. Despite the things she promised she’d do for the Doctor.</p><p>
  <em>Look into my heart</em>
</p><p>“Your heart? But that destroyed Margaret” Rose and Jack wanted an explanation as to what had happened to Margaret so the Doctor explained that it was the heart of the TARDIS.</p><p>
  <em>Margaret hurt you. I would NEVER harm you Elle, never. </em>
</p><p>Melanie felt a little assured by that but she was still a little uneasy about looking into the heart of the TARDIS. “So I just look into your heart and it’ll help me save the Doctor?” she asked slowly walking up the ramp to the console.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. You don’t need to be afraid</em>
</p><p>“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who’s got to look into the heart of a sentient ship that is powerful that literally destroyed Margaret the Slitheen”, Melanie muttered.</p><p>
  <em>True. But you really don’t need to be afraid. As I said before I would never harm you. </em>
</p><p>“What do I need to do?” Melanie asked.</p><p>In response the panel containing the heart cracked open. <em>Pull up the panel </em></p><p>Melanie pocketed her phone and went over to the slightly open panel. “I hope I’m not going to regret this”, she murmured. She took a deep breath, reached out and pulled up the panel. Melanie gasped as golden light streamed into her eyes. As she stared into the heart, the engines started up and soon they were flying back through the time vortex back to the Doctor.</p><p>~Satellite 5/Game Station~</p><p>The Doctor braced himself for his death when he heard the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS. He stares in shock as the doors fly open to reveal Melanie standing there, golden light spilling out around her. When she stepped out, the Doctor stumbled backwards falling to the ground. “What've you done?” the Doctor asked scared.</p><p>Melanie looked down at him, her brown eyes now turned gold from the vortex “I looked into the TARDIS and she looked into me”, she said her voice echoing.</p><p>“You looked into the Time Vortex. Elle, no one's meant to see that”, the Doctor said staring at her.</p><p>“This is the Abomination!” the Emperor Dalek screamed.</p><p>A Dalek fired at her but Melanie simply held up her hand. The bolt froze and reversed back into the gun. The Doctor stared at her amazed “I am the Bad Wolf, the Doctor’s Bonded. I take the words…” Melanie waves her hand at the words Bad Wolf Corporation “I scatter them in time and space” they rise up and float away “a message to lead myself here”.</p><p>“Elle, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now”, the Doctor said urgently. Melanie looked straight ahead as if she hadn’t heard him. “You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn”, he added his concern growing for the teenager. While she was his Bonded, there was no way she’d be able to survive with the vortex flowing through her.</p><p>Melanie suddenly looked at him “I want you safe”, she said, tears in her eyes “My Doctor. Protected from the false god”. </p><p>“You cannot hurt me. I am immortal” the Emperor Dalek declared. Melanie looked up at the Dalek facing her.</p><p>“You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them” Melanie raised her hand and the Dalek in front of her disintegrated into golden particles “Everything must come to dust…all things. Everything dies” she looked to the side and the Daleks lined up were also reduced to golden particles “The Time War ends”, Melanie said as the Emperor and his entire mother ship turned into golden particles, dissolving away into oblivion.</p><p>“Elle, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go”, the Doctor urged.</p><p>“I can’t. There’s one more she wants me to do”, Melanie said.</p><p>In the corridor, Jack takes a huge intake of air as his eyes snap open….</p><p>The Doctor felt what she’d done and knew it was wrong. Why would the TARDIS want her to bring Jack back to life? He was broken from his thoughts when Melanie spoke again “I can see everything. All that is…all that was…all that ever could be”</p><p>The Doctor stands up abruptly. He understood completely what she could see, he was it all the time “That’s what I see. All the time. And doesn’t it drive you mad?”</p><p>“Yes”, she replied “it’s too much” her voice started to tremble and the Doctor saw her face contort in pain “My head…its killing me…”</p><p>The Doctor reached out, cupping her face “I think you need a Doctor”, he said softly before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. As he kissed her, the time vortex flows out of her eyes and into the Doctor’s. Slowly, they parted, gazing at each other before Melanie’s eyes fluttered closed and fell into his arms, unconscious.</p><p>The Doctor laid her carefully down on the floor before turning to the TARDIS and exhaling the time vortex out of his mouth. The golden energy flowed back into the ship and its doors close. He knelt down, regarding his Bonded as he reached out and tenderly stroking her face.</p><p>A moment later, he gently picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, the door swinging shut behind him. The Doctor put her down on the grilled floor and sent the TARDIS into the time vortex. He winced in pain as the regeneration process was starting. <em>I can’t go. Not yet </em>the Doctor thought. It wouldn’t be fair to Melanie if she woke up to find he’d changed.</p><p>Eventually she regained consciousness. “What happened?” Melanie asked sitting up and rubbing her head rather confused.</p><p>“You don’t remember?” the Doctor asked mildly surprised. </p><p>Melanie shook her head, getting to her feet “No. I remember a golden light… and there was this singing…”</p><p> “That’s right! I sang a song and the Dalek’s ran away”, the Doctor said cheerfully.</p><p>Melanie closed her eyes, frowning in concentration as she tried to recall something else. While she did that, the Doctor noticed the veins in the hand resting on the console shimmer for a brief moment with a golden light.</p><p>“I can’t remember anything else…” Melanie said opening her eyes and looking at the Doctor.</p><p>“Elle I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses” the Doctor laughed at his own joke. Melanie giggled too “Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny”</p><p>“Then why can’t we go?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>Melanie was confused by that “what does that mean?”</p><p>The Doctor opened his mouth to explain when he was suddenly forced backward with a blast of golden light. He clutched his stomach as though he’d been punched. “Stay away!” he said urgently as Melanie rushed forward, her face full of concern.</p><p>“Doctor, what’s going on?” she asked looking at him worriedly.</p><p>“I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, no one’s meant to do that” he screwed his eyes up in pain “every cell in my body is dying”</p><p>Melanie’s eyes widened in horror “oh god”, she breathed <em>what I have a done? </em>“I’m so sorry, I meant to save you. Not kill you”.</p><p>“It’s not your fault Elle. And you did save me, in so many ways”, the Doctor said.</p><p>“Isn’t there anything we can do to save you now?” she asked really hoping there was.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing it now. I’m gonna regenerate”, the Doctor replied. Melanie could’ve smacked herself for forgetting about regeneration. He’d told her about it before. “And you know what that means Elle. I’m not gonna see you again, not like this. Not with this daft ‘old face’” the Doctor laughed, not wanting to scare her “and before I go, I just wanna tell you that you were fantastic” he smiled at her, very proud “and d’you know what?”</p><p>“What?” Melanie asked, struggling to fight back her tears.</p><p>“So was I” the Doctor grinned at her before seemingly exploding with orange energy. Melanie stumbled backwards, watching with wide eyes as the Doctor she knew change. His hair lengthened, his face changed and he grew slimmer.</p><p>The light suddenly died away, revealing a completely different man wearing the Doctor’s clothes. He looked slightly surprised for a moment before turning to Melanie who was staring at him.</p><p>“Hello! Okay… Ooo” the Doctor stopped and frowned, running his tongue over his teeth “new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona”</p><p>The newly regenerated Doctor grinned at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Born Again/Christmas Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie watched the newly regenerated Doctor run around the console, flicking various switches. She was a little bit in shock because she’d never expected regeneration to be like that. Actually she didn’t know what to expect but… to see him explode like with an orangey light? Never expected that at all.</p><p>“6pm…Tuesday...” Doctor muttered turning a knob “October... 2006... On the way to Barcelona!” the Doctor straightens up and faces Melanie grinning as if he was pleased with himself. “Now then... what do I look like?” Melanie just stared at him, unable to form any words in her shock “No, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me” the Doctor checked himself over “Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands...” the Doctor rotates his wrist “Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle” his hands fly to his head “Hair! I'm not bald!” he said happily running his hands through it. “Oh, Oh! Big hair!” the Doctor touched his face “Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner...” the Doctor slaps his stomach “That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I…have got… a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades” he rotated his shoulder “love that mole!” the Doctor turned his attention back to the still shocked brunette “go on then, tell me. What do you think?” he asked wanting to get her opinion.</p><p>“I….I…” Melanie swallowed and tried again “is regeneration always like that?” she managed to ask.</p><p>The Doctor was a bit surprised by her question. That wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “Unfortunately it is always like that”, he replied.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Melanie said quietly “I never meant for you to go through that. I only wanted to save you”. She turned away when she felt herself tear up.</p><p>The Doctor walked around so he could look at her in the face. “You did save me Elle”, he told her.</p><p>“How? I took in the Time Vortex to save you! And because of that <em>you </em>had to save me! The old you essentially died to save my life!” Melanie cried “I’m such a stupid, thick, idiotic human!” she exclaimed hitting the sides of her head.</p><p>The Doctor grabbed Melanie’s hands to stop her from hurting herself. “No you’re not. You’re a kind, caring, brilliant and beautiful human”, he said.</p><p>Melanie shook her head “No I’m not”, she said, tears starting to run down her face.</p><p>“Yes you are”</p><p>“No, I’m not”, Melanie insisted.</p><p>“Yes, you <em>are</em>”, the Doctor repeated “and yes I have regenerated but I don’t hold it against you. I would rather regenerate a hundred times than lose you” he cupped her tear stained face “you’re my Bonded Elle, I cannot lose you”.</p><p>“Ok”, Melanie sniffled. The Doctor pulled her into a hug. “God you’re so skinny now”, Melanie mumbled earning laugh from the Time Lord. </p><p>The Doctor took a step back “so what do you think?” he asked, honestly wanting her opinion about this new him.</p><p>Melanie looked him over, having not really done so earlier as she was too caught up in the shock of him changing right in front of her “it’s different”, she replied.</p><p>“Good different or bad different?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Good different without a doubt”, Melanie said without hesitation.</p><p>“Am I… ginger?” he asked seriously, really, really hoping he was. He’d always wanted to be ginger and out of all the bodies he’s had so far, none of them had been ginger.</p><p>“Nope. You’re a brunette”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“Aw I wanted to be ginger”, the Doctor whined “I’ve never been ginger”.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, I think you still look good” that made the Doctor feel a little bit better even though he was a bit putout that he <em>still </em>wasn’t ginger.</p><p>“Right!” he clapped his hands and dashed to the console “Barcelona. Dogs with no noses and lots of running guaranteed. We did lots of running didn’t we? All across the universe” he flicked some switches “And that one time we had to hop”, he added hopping on the spot.</p><p>“Yeah we did look rather ridiculous”, Melanie said with a laugh remembering that particular adventure.</p><p>“Oh and don’t forget dancing” the Doctor went over to Melanie, grabbed her hands and spun her on the spot. She giggled when the Time Lord dipped her, getting a smile out of him.</p><p>“I wonder if you know more moves than you did before”, Melanie said as he pulled her back up.</p><p>“Let’s find out”, the Doctor said eagerly.</p><p>“But first we need music”, Melanie pointed out “Can’t really dance without it”.</p><p>“You’re right Elle”, the Doctor agreed. He dashed back over to the console and ran around it trying to find the controls to play music like he did last time after their trip to WW2. The Doctor stopped what he was doing when he felt rather strange all of a sudden.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Melanie asked concerned by the look on his face.</p><p>“Yeah I’m f-“ he broke off gagging.</p><p>“Doctor?”</p><p>He tried to talk but ended up gagging again a bit more violently this time “uh oh”, he muttered.</p><p>“Whats is it?” Melanie asked worriedly.</p><p>“The change is going a bit wrong”, he replied before gagging again, falling to his knees. Melanie crouched in front of him very, very concerned for him.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” she asked hating to see him this way. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when a lever on the console caught his eye.</p><p>“I haven't used this one in years”, he said jumping to his feet. He pulled the lever causing the TARDIS to shudder violently, nearly knocking him off his feet.</p><p>“What're you doing?!”  Melanie shouted as she fell backwards onto her bum.</p><p>“Putting on a bit of speed!” the Doctor said sounding crazed “That's it!”</p><p>With some effort, Melanie managed to get to her feet. She grabbed onto the console and the Doctor ran around it turning knobs. “My beautiful ship!” the Time Lord shouted racing around flicking all the switches he could “Come on, faster! That's a girl!” he said urging his ship on. Melanie stared at him slightly worried about the way he was acting and also being a little afraid of it too. “Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!”</p><p>“Stop it!” Melanie yelled at him just wanting him to calm down.</p><p>“Ah, don’t be so dull Elle…where’s your sense of adventure? Let's rip through that vortex!” he hollered not even noticing Melanie making her way around to him. The Doctor felt a hand on his arm and glanced to his left at the brunette. He found himself calming a little from her touch “The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself”, he admitted. The Doctor grimaced in pain “Ah, my head...” he groaned before he violently jerked away from her, turning crazed once more “Faster! Let's open those engines!” he shouted darting around the console to pull a random lever.</p><p>“What's that?” Melanie asked as a bell started to ring.</p><p>“We're gonna crash land!” the Doctor replied laughing manically.</p><p>“Well then, do something Doctor!”</p><p>“Too late! Out of control!” the Doctor said, his voice rising hysterically “Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!” he hopped on the spot excitedly. Melanie clung onto the console tightly terrified about what was going to happen. “Hold on tight, here we go!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>“Mum do you see it?” Rose asked as she and her mother ran out of their block of flats the moment they heard the sound of the TARDIS.</p><p>“No I don’t”, Jackie replied looking around.</p><p>“Jackie! Rose!” Mickey shouted running over to them “it’s the TARDIS!”</p><p>“We know!” Rose said looking around for the blue box.</p><p>Suddenly the TARDIS appeared out of thin air, 20 feet above their heads. Mickey ducked down Rose pulled her mother to the floor as the box crashed against the buildings until it came down, skidding into a Post Office van and knocking a few dustbins out of the way.</p><p>Mickey, Rose and Jackie slowly stood up as the door opened and an unrecognisable man wearing the Doctor’s clothes stumbled out. He noticed them straight away “Jackie! Mickey! Rose! Blimey!” he exclaimed going over to them “No, no, no, no, hold on” he took a couple of steps back “Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on…” the man walked over, placing his hands on Jackie and Mickey’s shoulders, thinking hard “hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush… oh!” Jackie, Mickey and Rose jumped in alarm at his outburst “I know!” the man looked from one to the other, panting and beaming “Merry Christmas!”</p><p>He then promptly collapsed. A moment later, Melanie stepped out of the TARDIS. “Oh god is he ok?” she asked worriedly.</p><p>“I don't know, he just keeled over”, Mickey replied.</p><p>“But who is he? Where's the Doctor?” Rose asked looking down at the unconscious man.</p><p>“That <em>is</em> the Doctor”, Melanie said nodding down at him.</p><p>“What do you mean, that's the Doctor?” Jackie questioned looking confused “Doctor who?”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Doctor was now tucked up in bed, now dressed in striped pyjamas. Melanie sat on the edge of the bed while Rose and Mickey hung back. Jackie hurrying into the room holding a stethoscope “Here we go” she handed it over to Melanie “Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it”, Jackie explained “Though I still say we should take him to hospital”.</p><p>“We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race”, Rose told her mother as Melanie put the stethoscope in her ears. Jackie opened her mouth to say something and Rose just shushed her. They watched as the brunette placed the stethoscope either side of the Time Lord’s chest.</p><p>Melanie was relieved to hear that both hearts were beating steadily. “Both are working”, she said taking the stethoscope out of her ears.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘both’?” Jackie asked confused.</p><p>“He’s got 2 hearts”, Melanie replied.</p><p>“Oh, don't be stupid”, Jackie said clearly not believing her. Melanie just gave her a look telling her that she wasn’t joking.</p><p>“Elle you would mind explaining how this happened?” Rose asked wanting to know what had occurred for the Doctor to have completely changed into the man currently laying in their spare bed. Melanie nodded in agreement.</p><p> In the living room Jackie, Mickey and Rose listened as Melanie told them what happened. It wasn’t easy as she couldn’t really remember parts of it. She remembered playing the Weakest Link and being beamed on-board the Dalek ship. She also could recall making her decision to leave but after that point it was a blur. The last thing she knew prior to the Doctor regenerating was waking up in the TARDIS with a slight head ache. Rose was rather shocked to learn that the Doctor, the previous Doctor that is, had sacrificed himself to save Melanie. “So he can’t change back?” she asked slightly hoping that he could as it was the previous Doctor’s trust she’d been trying to win back. She had no idea whether this new Doctor would forgive her or want nothing to do with her.</p><p>“I’m afraid not”, Melanie said apologetically “but he is still the Doctor, Rose” she added quickly.</p><p>“How do you know?” Rose asked “He looks completely different”.</p><p>“He’s not the first Doctor I’ve met. When I was a kid a met his fifth self and he looked very different. His clothes were… a little on the quirky side. Then I met his ninth self, the one we <em>both</em> met Rose. While he didn’t look like the Doctor I knew, he was still the same man. Sometimes he would do things, just little things that reminded me of the Fifth Doctor. And there’s one more thing….” Melanie got up, went into the spare room and over to the Doctor’s leather jacket. She reached into his pocket and took out the hourglass charm. She then went back into the living room and sat down. “I gave this to the Doctor when I met him”, Melanie said showing the charm to the others “he’s had this with him through a number of regenerations. That’s how I know he’s still the Doctor” when Rose still didn’t look convinced, she added “Rose I promise you, despite his new appearance, he <em>is </em>still the Doctor”. Melanie reached across and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to tell her to trust what she was saying. Rose nodded although she still wasn’t completely convinced, despite Melanie’s assurances.</p><p>As it seemed to Mickey like both women could do with a break from aliens and the Doctor, he suggested that they go out and do some last minute shopping.</p><p>~Street~</p><p>“This feels really weird”, Melanie remarked as they walked down the street.</p><p>“How so?” Rose asked.</p><p>“The last time I was on Earth, it was September. That was only a few days ago. Now its Christmas”, Melanie replied. <em>Must make sure to give my parents a call</em> she thought, making a mental note to do so. </p><p>“That’s what life is like in the TARDIS, you forget all about Christmas and things. You get sort of…timeless”, Rose said understanding where Melanie was coming from. After all she had missed 12 months instead of just a few hours.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, cos I love hearing stories about the TARDIS”, Mickey said sarcastically. Go on, tell me another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. TARDIS this, TARDIS that…”</p><p>“Shut up”, Rose said although she knew he was only teasing, trying to get Melanie to laugh or at least smile.</p><p>“Oh, and one time the TARDIS landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons…” Mickey continued.</p><p>“Actually we <em>did </em>go to a garden full of balloons”, Melanie told them getting looks of surprise from both Mickey and Rose.</p><p>“Well don’t leave us in suspense” Rose linked her arm with Melanie’s “tell us all about it”, she lightly ordered.</p><p>“All right” the teenager then launched into a tale about that particular adventure which soon had both Mickey and Rose laughing.</p><p>“I can’t believe he did that!” Mickey laughed.</p><p>“I can”, Rose giggled. She wished that she’d been there, it sounded like they had a lot of fun “Elle tell us another one”, she said wanting to hear more about what she’d missed out on. Melanie opened her mouth to tell them another story when she noticed the brass band of masked Santa’s a little ways away. She didn’t know why but she got a bad feeling about them “Elle what is it?” Rose asked seeing her staring at the brass band.</p><p>“Something’s not right about them”, she replied as the Santa’s slowly lowered their instruments. Rose, Melanie and Mickey watched them for a moment and then all of a sudden the Santa’s started firing blue flame out of their instruments.</p><p>The trio quickly ducked down behind a stall as chaos started up with people running around, screaming. “It's us! They're after us!” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>“You don’t say!” Melanie said with absolute sarcasm.</p><p>“We need to get out of here”, Mickey said as the Santa’s blasted their stall.</p><p>“Agreed”, Melanie nodded “Run!” she ordered. The trio darted out from behind the stall and ran as fast as they could down the street.</p><p>“What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?” Mickey asked frantically as they ran.</p><p>“Taxi!” Rose shouted as one pulled up and the 3 of them clambered in.</p><p>“They must be after the Doctor”, Melanie said sitting back in her seat. It was the only thing that made sense. Why else would a bunch of Santas attack them? <em>Well they’re not going to get him </em>Melanie thought firmly. There was no way they’d get her Bonded. Not on her watch.</p><p>“I can't even go shopping with you”, Mickey grumbled “We get attacked by a brass band” the taxi drove off, Rose pulling out her phone “Who're you phoning?”</p><p>“My mum”, she replied putting her phone to her ear. Rose listened for a couple of minutes before she said, exasperatedly “Get off the phone!”</p><p>“Who were…those Santa things?” Mickey asked.</p><p>“No idea”, Melanie replied as Rose hung up.</p><p>The moment the taxi pulled up outside the Powell Estate, the trio jump out and race towards the Tyler flat. “Get off the phone!” Rose shouted as she burst into her flat seeing her mother chatting away on the phone.</p><p>“It's only Bev! She says hello”</p><p>Rose grabbed the phone “Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait”. She hangs it up and looks at Mickey and Jackie. Melanie had made a bee line for the Doctor’s room to make sure he was ok “Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?”</p><p>“My mate Stan, he'll put us up”, Mickey offered.</p><p>“That's only two streets away” Rose turned to her mother “What about Mo? Where's she living now?”</p><p>“I don't know! Peak District!” Jackie replied.</p><p>“Oh, we'll go to cousin Mo's then”, Rose said.</p><p>“No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?” Jackie asked thoroughly confused as to why Rose wanted to go to cousin Mo’s on Christmas Eve.</p><p>Rose then noticed the tree in the corner of the room. It wasn’t the white tree they had earlier, it was green “Mum….where'd you get that tree?” she asked. </p><p>“I thought it was you”, Jackie answered as Melanie stepped out of the spare room.</p><p>“How can it be me?” Rose asked. They’d both decided to use their old white tree this year instead of getting a new one. So why did she think the new tree was from her?</p><p>“Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!” Jackie answered.</p><p>“No, that wasn't me”, Rose insisted.</p><p>“Then who…” Jackie trailed off as the tree lights up on its own.</p><p>“Oh, you're kidding me”, Rose said staring wide eyed at it.</p><p>They all watched as sections of the tree began to spin, slowly at first and then very fast all the while playing a demented version of ‘Jingle Bells’. Jackie screams as it decimates the coffee table in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Go, go! Get out!” Mickey shouted at the females as he picked up a chair fend off the tree. Jackie made for the front door whereas Rose and Melanie heads for the spare bedroom.</p><p>“We've got to save the Doctor!” Rose cried.</p><p>“What're you doing?” Jackie asked them wondering why they weren’t trying to make a run for it.</p><p>“We can’t just leave him Jackie!” Melanie shouted at her.</p><p>“Mickey!” Jackie called to the black man who was still fending off the tree “Leave it! Get out! Get out!”</p><p>Mickey stood his ground for a little longer before giving up and going into the spare room “No, leave him. Just leave him!” the older Tyler urged them.</p><p>“Get in here!” Mickey shouted. Frustrated, Jackie did as she was told, slamming the door behind her. She, Mickey and Melanie drag the wardrobe across the floor and prop it against the door, pressing themselves against it to try and keep the tree at bay.</p><p>Rose on the other hand rushed over to the bed and tried to wake the Doctor up “Doctor, wake up!”</p><p>That didn’t work. So she tried a different approach by putting the sonic in his hand. Still the Doctor remained lifeless. Jackie, Melanie and Mickey were thrown backwards as the Christmas tree finally smashed through the wardrobe.</p><p>“I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!” Jackie shrieked as she cowered against the wall. Melanie scrabbled backwards to get away from the advancing tree, absolutely terrified.</p><p><em>Doctor help us! </em>She thought as the same time as Rose murmured, desperately into the Time Lord’s ear “Help Elle”. The blonde quickly drew back as the Doctor suddenly sat up, pointing the sonic at the tree causing it to explode.</p><p>“Remote control” the Doctor lowered the sonic “But who's controlling it?” he got off the bed, went over to where Melanie was and helped her up “are you ok?” he asked her, checking her over for injuries.</p><p>“I will be”, Melanie told him honestly. The Doctor nodded, taking her hand and led her out of the room, grabbing a dressing gown along the way.</p><p>The group filed out of the flat, looking over the balcony. Down on the ground 3 Santas stared up at the 4 humans and the Time Lord. “That's them” Mickey said “What are they?”</p><p>“Shush!” Rose shushed him.</p><p>The Doctor aimed his sonic at the Santas in a threatening manner, his hand tightening on Melanie’s. They <em>dared </em>to attack his Bonded and that was something he wasn’t going to let pass. The trio of Santas backed away, standing closer together before vanishing in a flash.</p><p>“They've just gone!” Mickey laughed “What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off”.</p><p>“Pilot fish”, the Doctor said making them all look at him.</p><p>“What?” Rose asked.</p><p>“They were just pilot fish”, the Doctor repeated before coughing and throwing himself back against the wall, clearly in pain. He reached out and grabbed Melanie’s hand when she knelt beside him. </p><p> “What's wrong?” she asked worried.</p><p>“I was woken too soon”, he panted “I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy”. Vortex energy escaped from his mouth as he exhaled. “You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year… he lurched forward groaning, pulling Melanie with him as he still had a tight grip on her hand. She winced at the sharp pain she got in her head.</p><p>“My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…”</p><p>“What do you need?” Jackie asked frantically going over to his other side to help Melanie in supporting him.</p><p>“I need…”</p><p>“Say it, tell me, tell me, tell me…”</p><p>“I need…”</p><p>“Painkillers?” Jackie asked.</p><p>“I need…” the Doctor gasped.</p><p>“Do you need aspirin?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno, Pepto-Bismol?”</p><p>“I need...”</p><p>“Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?”</p><p>“I need…”</p><p>“Is it food?” Jackie asked, her voice rising hysterically which was not helping either the Doctor or Melanie “Something simple? Uh…a bowl soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?”</p><p>“Jackie shut up!” Melanie snapped, her head now throbbing as if she had a serious migraine. And if this was due to her being bonded to the Doctor, he must be in more pain than she was. The Time Lord lurches forward again, pulling his hand out of Melanie’s. The brunette stayed where she was, trying to shake off this awful headache of hers.</p><p>“Haven’t got much time” the Doctor panted, knowing he had to tell them…had to warn them of what was coming before he passed out “If there's pilot fish, then…” he pulled an apple out of his dressing gown pocket “Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?”</p><p>“Oh, that's Howard. Sorry”, Jackie said apologetically.</p><p>“He keeps apples in his dressing gown?” the Doctor questioned.</p><p>“He gets hungry”, Jackie replied.</p><p>“What, he gets hungry in his sleep?” the Doctor asked looking at the apple confused.</p><p>“Sometimes”</p><p>The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain and sinks to the floor. Melanie goes to his side, ignoring her headache. “Brain…collapsing…” the Doctor grabs hold of Melanie’s upper arms tightly. Staring into her green eyes, he struggled to get out his next sentence “P…the Pilot Fish mean that something, something…” he took several deep breaths, his eyes never leaving Melanie’s “something is coming Elle” the Doctor then collapsed into the young woman’s lap.</p><p>Rose and Mickey carried the Doctor back inside while Jackie helped Melanie back in as she wasn’t looking at all steady on her feet. The older Tyler woman had barely got her inside before Melanie collapsed, worrying the heck out of Jackie. “What happened?” Rose asked as she rushed out into hallway when her mother called her, sounding very worried.</p><p>“She just collapsed!” Jackie cried.</p><p><em>She must’ve felt the Doctor’s pain</em> Rose thought. The Doctor and Melanie had told her about this link between them, what they call a ‘bond’. The Time Lord mentioned that bonded couples can feel what the other is feeling, though neither of them had experienced it yet. <em>Maybe its because she took in the Time Vortex? </em>Of course Rose couldn’t be sure that was the case as both Melanie and the Doctor were unconscious.</p><p>“We need to move her to my room”, Rose said to Mickey. The black man nodded, went over and carefully gathered the young woman up in his arms. He carried Melanie to Rose’s room and gently laid her down on the bed.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hours later…</p><p>“Any change?” Jackie asked Rose as she walked in.</p><p>“Elle hasn’t woken”, she replied “and the Doctor…he's worse. Just one heart beating”. Rose sighed sitting down on the arm of the chair. She was at a loss as to what to do. In one room they had an unconscious Time Lord and in another, they had an unconscious brunette.</p><p>Jackie and Rose watched the TV in silence before Mickey called for their attention. “I’ve just found out about Pilot fish” Rose got up to have a look at the laptop screen “Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish”, Mickey explained.</p><p>“Do you mean like sharks?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them… now we get that” the animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.</p><p>“Something is coming…” unknown to everyone except Jackie, the TV screen goes slightly static “How close?” Rose questioned.</p><p>“There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy”, Mickey explained.</p><p>Jackie watches as a distorted image appears of the television screen “So, it's close?” Rose asked Mickey.</p><p>“Funny sort of rocks”, Jackie remarked.</p><p>Rose turned her attention to the screen “that’s not rocks…” as the image becomes clearer, she edges closer to the TV.</p><p>“….coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning”</p><p>The image suddenly becomes clear revealing an alien. It roared at them making all three humans gasp and jump backwards. “The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mickey called Rose back over when he managed to access to the military “They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way”, he told Rose as she came over to have a look.</p><p>“Coming for what, though? The Doctor?” Rose questioned.</p><p>“I don't know” Mickey shrugged “Maybe it's coming for all of us”. They watched as an image a four of the aliens popped up on the screen “Have you seen them before?”</p><p>Rose shook her head “No”, she said.</p><p>The pair watched, listening to the aliens as they spoke, Rose surprised that she couldn’t understand them at all. “Seriously? Sycorax Rock?” Melanie’s voice spoke quietly. Rose and Mickey looked over to see her standing there.</p><p>“You understand them?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Yeah”, she replied walking towards them, still a little unsteady on her feet “don’t know why though”. Mickey stood up, allowing Melanie to have his seat.</p><p>“Do you think you could tell us what they said?” Mickey asked.</p><p>“If you’re feeling up to it”, Rose added.</p><p>“I’m up to it Rose”, Melanie told her. She took a breath and repeated what the aliens had just said “People. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock”</p><p>“’They will die?’ who’s they?” Rose questioned.</p><p>“Don’t know but it sounds like they’re threatening us. Or at least some of us”, Melanie rubbed her head “but I haven’t got a clue as to who they’re talking about”.</p><p>“Well it’s a start at least”, Rose said.</p><p>“How’s the Doctor doing?” the brunette asked looking at them. Mickey and Rose exchanged looks before the latter answered her question.</p><p>“He’s not doing well, only 1 of his hearts is beating”</p><p>At that Melanie got up and walked quickly over to the spare bedroom where Jackie was sitting at the bedside of a rather restless Time Lord. “How are you feeling?” Jackie asked when she noticed Melanie in the doorway.</p><p>“So-so Jackie”, Melanie replied “but I’ll live. Sorry for giving you a scare, that wasn’t my intention”</p><p>“That’s quite alright Elle. As long as you’re ok now”, Jackie said understandingly.</p><p>Melanie looked at the Doctor “I’ll feel better once he wakes up”, she replied honestly.</p><p>Jackie nodded in understanding. “Would you like a cup of tea?” she asked standing up.</p><p>“That sounds nice. Thanks Jackie”, Melanie replied. Jackie nodded again and left the room.  The brunette entered the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed and took his hand. She sat there for a moment in silence before she started to hum Hush-a-bye Mountain, running her other hand through the Doctor’s hair. It seemed to work as it appeared to Melanie as if he looked a little more relaxed.</p><p>She bit her lip in worry when she rested her head on his chest and heart only 1 heart still beating. “Come on Doctor, please pull through”, Melanie pleaded rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Rose checked in on the Doctor, she found Melanie still sitting in the chair holding on to his hand fast asleep. “The Doctor wouldn't do this”, she said to Mickey “her voice shaking slightly “The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. Not for us but for her” Rose nodded at Melanie “he’d wake up to save her”.</p><p>“He must care for her a lot”, Mickey remarked remembering what Rose had told him.</p><p>“More than you and I could possibly imagine”, Rose said. Though the Doctor and Melanie had told her about them being bonded, she didn’t fully understand what it meant. However, she did know that the Doctor cared about Melanie, a lot. Mickey took Rose’s hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The sun had barely started to rise when there was a commotion from outside the flat. “What is wrong with you?” a woman shouted “Jason? Jason?”</p><p>Rose and Mickey hurried out the flat “Sandra?” Rose called.</p><p>“He won't listen” Sandra gestured to the man before her, walking in a daze “He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of…light, thing. Jason? Stop it! Right now!” Sandra turned and chased after him.</p><p>Rose and Mickey looked over the balcony to see numerous people walking, a blue light flashing every so often around their heads as they made their way to the stairs. They followed the crowd of people up to the roof, their loved ones trying but failing to persuade them to get away from the edge. They all seemed like they were…hypnotised.</p><p>“What do we do?” Mickey asked eyeing all the people lined up along the roofs edge.</p><p>“Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore”, Rose replied sadly. With the Doctor currently out of commission and not looking like he was going to wake up any time soon, there was no hope for them now.</p><p>~bedroom~</p><p>Melanie was jerked awake when the ground shook violently. She sat up, eyes widening at the shattered glass. “Rose what’s going on?” Melanie called reaching the door as Rose, Mickey and Jackie rushed past.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Rose called back. Melanie glanced back at the Doctor before deciding to go see what was going on. She, Rose, Mickey and Jackie looked up gaping at the huge ship that came into view, obscuring the sun. Rose and Melanie stared up at the ship for a moment longer before darting back inside.</p><p>“TARDIS?” Rose asked as they hurried into the Doctor’s room.</p><p>“TARDIS”, Melanie confirmed. The blonde nodded and got her mother to help her pack up some supplies while Melanie and Mickey got the Doctor ready to move. Minutes later they were out of the door, Melanie and Mickey carrying the Doctor between them while the Tyler women carried several plastic bags of shopping each.</p><p>Melanie didn’t even have to use her key to get into the box as the door opened all on its own as she and Mickey approached. “I suppose you don’t know how the fly this thing?” Rose asked Melanie hopefully as the brunette and Mickey carefully set the Doctor down onto the grilled floor.</p><p>“I’m afraid not”, Melanie said reluctantly. </p><p>“So, what do we do? Just sit here?” Mickey asked hoping they had a better plan other than hiding out in the TARDIS.</p><p>“That's as good as it gets”, Rose said clearly frustrated. Melanie looked up from where she sat beside the Doctor, hearing the tone in her voice. She wanted to assure her that it was going to be ok but even <em>she</em> didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“How about a nice cup of tea?” Jackie suggested getting out a thermos flask.</p><p>“Mmm, the solution to everything”, Rose said a little sarcastically.</p><p>“Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food”, Jackie said setting the flask down before leaving.</p><p>“Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British” Rose doesn’t answer Mickey, she just watched Melanie sitting beside the Doctor, holding his hand “How does this thing work?” Mickey asked looking at the TARDIS’s scanner “If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered” he pressed a few buttons “What do you do to it?”</p><p>“I don't know. It sort of tunes itself”, Rose replied in a tone that made Melanie look up at her concerned. But as the blonde had her back to her, she didn’t see her look.</p><p>Outside Jackie was coming out of the block of flats with yet more bags, in time to see the TARDIS being teleported away in a flash of light “Rose!” she cried. She looked up at the spaceship hovering in the sky, scared.</p><p>Melanie looked up when she heard a bleeping sound from the console. “Maybe it's a distress signal”, Mickey suggested as he listened to it.</p><p>“A fat lot of good that's going to do”, Rose muttered.</p><p>“I wonder whats taking Jackie so long?” Melanie asked wanting to get Rose thinking about something else other than the situation they were currently in.</p><p>“I dunno”, Rose replied “I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there”.</p><p>“I’ll give you a hand”, Melanie said getting up.</p><p>“Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine”, Mickey called after the two of them as they headed for the door.</p><p>“Why don't you tell her yourself?” Rose asked with her hand on the door.</p><p>“I'm not that brave”, Mickey admitted.</p><p>“Oh, I don't know…” Rose said with a smile and opened the door. She and Melanie were promptly grabbed and roughly pulled out of the box causing them to scream.</p><p>Mickey rushed after them, knocking over the open thermal flask as he went. “Close the door!” Melanie shouted at him as she struggled in the Sycorax’s grip. The black managed to shut the door before he too was grabbed by a Sycorax. The Sycorax that had grabbed Melanie walked over to his leader and spoke quietly to him.</p><p>“What are they talking about?” Rose asked Melanie quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know. I can’t hear them”, she replied.</p><p>Whatever the Sycorax had said to the leader, the alien nodded before looking straight at the group of humans. He raised his hand and pointed at Melanie and said “That girl. She has the key to the clever blue box” Melanie glanced down at her key hanging around her neck. “She owns the blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet”.</p><p>Melanie looked up at him eyes wide. “But she can't, she’s just a kid”, Harriet protested.</p><p>“I’m not a kid Harriet. I’m 19”, Melanie corrected her “and if they want me to speak for the planet, then I’ll speak for the planet”.</p><p>Rose caught her by the arm as she stepped forward “Think you can do this?” Rose asked quietly.</p><p>“Honestly? No. But I don’t have a choice”, Melanie replied honestly.</p><p>“Good luck”, Mickey said giving her an encouraging smile. Melanie took a deep breath and composed herself the best she could before she turned to address the Sycorax Leader.</p><p>“I address the leader of the Sycorax under the contract laid out in convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. You think you can just swan with your big ship and army, take our loved ones hostage and expect the rest of us to surrender? In what universe would anyone just surrender when the people we love are in danger? Answer: none. You know what we would do? Fight back” as Melanie spoke she felt this sudden surge of courage within her “And we’d win. Wanna know why? Because we have something worth fighting for and you don’t. So I’m giving you this <em>one </em>chance. Release the hostages then take yourself, your army and get off our planet. Leave and don’t ever come back. Because I guarantee you that if you stay, it won’t end well for you”.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before all the Sycorax burst into laughter. “You are very, very funny”, the Sycorax leader told Melanie “And now you're going to die”, he added a little more angrily.</p><p>“Leave her alone!” Harriet and Rose shouted at the same time Mickey said</p><p>“Don't touch her!”</p><p>The trio tried to run forward to come to Melanie’s aid but they were restrained by Sycorax. The Sycorax leader continues to speak, circling the young woman as he did so. “Did you think you were clever to threaten us?” the leader raised his arms “We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness” the alien hissed at Melanie who flinched, the courage she had when she spoke was no gone, leaving her feeling rather afraid “Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion, then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved. And I’ll take great pleasure in killing you slowly”.</p><p>“Hold on, that's English”, Alex, the man who’d been translating what the Sycorax leader had been saying.</p><p>“He's talking English”, Harriet repeated.</p><p>“I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!” the leader spat.</p><p>“You can definitely here English, right?” Melanie asked Alex, Harriet, Rose and Mickey. She understood the Sycorax Leader when he spoke so she couldn’t tell if he’d suddenly started to speak English but she knew if the others could hear it then tha meant the TARDIS was translating. If the box was translating for them it meant only one thing. The Doctor was awake. That thought made her heart soar. She had been really worried when he collapsed on the balcony.</p><p>“Yes”, Rose replied a smile growing on her face. She’d reached the same conclusion that Melanie had.</p><p>“Absolutely”, Mickey agreed.</p><p>Melanie turned back to the Sycorax leader “see? They can definitely hear English”, she said.</p><p>“I only speak Sycoraxic!” the Sycorax Leader declared.</p><p>“I know you do but I think you’re missing the point. If they can hear English that means it’s being translated…which means…” she broke off to turn towards the TARDIS. Mickey, Alex, Harriet and Rose followed suit. The doors to the TARDIS open and there stood the Doctor looking much better than he did before.</p><p>“Did you miss me?” he asked with a grin, his eyes fixed on Melanie.</p><p>The Sycorax leader roared in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor who catches it easily. He yanks it out of the alien’s hands and tosses it away. The Sycorax tried to attack him with his staff and again the Doctor disarmed him. This time he snapped the staff in half and tossed he pieces away. “You threatened my Bonded. That was a bad move. It makes me decidedly less merciful”, the Doctor warned. The Sycorax was lucky that he’d only <em>threatened </em>Melanie, if he’d hurt her in anyway… then the Leader would learn why he’s sometimes called the Oncoming Storm.</p><p>He turned to the humans, greeting them all as he passed until he got to Melanie. “Hello”, he said smiling softly at her.</p><p>“Hi”, Melanie said responding with her own smile “How are you feeling?” she asked.</p><p>“Much better. My head’s nice and clear. All I needed was a good cup of tea”, the Doctor replied. The pair looked at each other for a moment before Melanie flung her arms around him. The Doctor immediately wound his arms around her.</p><p>“Good”, she said “no, more than good…<em>fantastic</em>”. That gets a laugh out the Doctor for the use of his previous self’s catchphrase.</p><p>“I'm sorry. Who is this?” Harriet asked interrupting their moment. The Doctor let go of Melanie and turned to Harriet.</p><p>“I'm the Doctor”, he replied.</p><p>“He's the Doctor”, Melanie repeated.</p><p>“But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?” Harriet questioned.</p><p>“I'm him. I'm literally him”, the Doctor assured her “Same man, new face. Well, new everything”.</p><p>“But you can't be”, Harriet insisted. How could he be? He looked completely different.</p><p>The Doctor knew he was going to have to persuade her that he was still the Doctor the same way he did with Melanie. “Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens…it wasn't the war…it was the thought of your mother being on her own”.</p><p>“Oh, my God”, Harriet breathed realising that this man in front of her was indeed the Doctor.</p><p>“Did you win the election?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Landslide majority”, Harriet said smiling, rather pleased.</p><p>“If I might interrupt!” the Sycorax Leader shouted.</p><p>They all spin around having completely forgotten all about him. “Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!” the Doctor said cheerily although his stance had turned defensive as he face the Sycorax Leader.</p><p>“Who exactly are you?” the alien asked.</p><p>“Well, that's the question”, the Doctor answered with a grin.</p><p>“I demand to know who you are!” the Sycorax Leader demanded.</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW!” the Doctor bellowed back mimicking the leader’s roar. He then relaxed “See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that I…I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?” he looks at Melanie “Sexy?” he gave her a cheeky wink and she smiles back shyly “Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob” The Doctor noticed a button “And how am I going to react when I see this” he points at it with an insane smile “a great big threatening button” he runs up the stairs laughing A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?”</p><p>The Doctor crouched down and opens the door in the base of the pillar supporting the button “And what've we got here? Blood?” he dips a finger in and tastes it “Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron” he waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown “Ah, but that means…blood control…” the Doctor become delighted at that “Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed…then I just want to do this”</p><p>He whacks the button hard “No!” Harriet and Rose shouted. Melanie didn’t think he’d just press the button if he wasn’t sure that the people under the Sycorax’s control where safe.</p><p>“You killed them!” Alex exclaimed.</p><p>“What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“We allow them to live”, the Sycorax replied.</p><p>“Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes” the Doctor explained “It's like hypnosis…you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong”.</p><p> “Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force”, the Sycorax Leader said.</p><p>“Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people” the Doctor gestured to the humans “These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…”</p><p>“Um….that’s the Lion King”, Melanie pointed out. A couple of days after Rose left, she’d decided to have a movie marathon as she wanted some light hearted Disney fun to cheer herself up. Part way through the <em>Little Mermaid</em>, the Doctor joined her. Pretty soon they were watching another and another. The Lion King was amongst one of the movies they’d watched.</p><p>“Is it? Well the point still stands. Leave them alone!” the Doctor demanded.</p><p>“Or what?” the Sycorax leader challenged. </p><p>“Or…” the Doctor grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding the humans, runs down the steps and comes to a stop in front of the TARDIS “I challenge you”</p><p>The leader and the other Sycorax burst out in laughter “Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?”</p><p>“You stand as this world's champion”, the Sycorax leader said unsheathing his sword and walking down the steps.</p><p>The Doctor shrugged off his dressing gown “Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up” he tossed the dressing gown over to Melanie who just about catches it. “So…you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?”</p><p>The Sycorax hisses at the insult. The two kneel by their swords. “For the planet?”</p><p>“For the planet”</p><p>-----------------</p><p>The humans watch as the Doctor and the Sycorax leader clashed swords. Melanie gripped the dressing gown tightly in her hands as she watched really hoping the Doctor could win this. Her grip tightened even more on the dressing gown when the Doctor got knocked to the side. <em>Come on Doctor, you can do this </em>she thought as he got to his feet. Their swords clashed again.</p><p>“Look out!” Rose shouted as the Sycorax Leader swung his sword at the Time Lord who just managed to dodge it.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that helped. Wouldn’t have thought of that otherwise, thanks”, the Doctor said sarcastically. He led the fight up the stairs and onto a platform on the outside of the spaceship. Melanie winced when the Doctor got elbowed in the nose by the Sycorax Leader.</p><p>The Doctor groaned, stumbling back a few steps clutching his nose. His gaze drifted over to Melanie. He couldn’t afford to lose. Not with her life on the line. Along with everyone else on Earth. Much more determined, he lifted his sword and ran at the Sycorax Leader. The Sycorax leader ran at him and they clashed swords once more. The pair both grimace with effort that is until the Sycorax Leader managed to knock the Doctor backwards to the ground. The alien slashed at the Doctor’s wrist cutting his hand off. Melanie gasped when she saw this.</p><p>The Doctor watched his hand fall to Earth “You cut my hand off”, he stated both stunned and annoyed.</p><p>“Ya! Sycorax!” the leader said triumphantly.</p><p>The Doctor got to his feet “And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. ‘Cos quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy…to do this” he holds up his stump of an arm and before the eyes of everyone, his hand grew back.</p><p>“Witchcraft”, the Sycorax leader snarled.</p><p>“Time Lord”, the Doctor retorted.</p><p>Melanie snatched a sword from a nearby Sycorax “Doctor!” she called and he turned to her. She tossed him the sword.</p><p>“Thanks Elle!” the Doctor said as he caught the sword. He turned back to the Sycorax Leader “Want to know the best bit? This new hand…” he dropped into a Texan accent “It's a fightin’ hand!” The Doctor runs at the Sycorax leader and the fighting resumes.</p><p>This time it’s the Doctor who seems to have the upper hand. He whacked the Sycorax leader hard in the stomach with the hilt of his sword and the alien groans. The Doctor does it twice causing the Sycorax leader to fall to the ground. “I win”, the Doctor said pointing his sword at the alien’s throat.</p><p>“Then kill me”</p><p>“I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command: Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?” The Doctor had been very tempted to do what the Sycorax said but he stopped himself because he didn’t want Melanie to see this new him as a killer. He wanted to be a good man, for her.</p><p>“Yes”, the Sycorax leader said agreeing with the Doctor’s terms.</p><p>The Doctor jabbed his sword closer “Swear on the blood of your species”, he ordered in a far more angry tone than before.</p><p>“I swear”</p><p>The Doctor grinned, his anger now gone “There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!” he jabs his sword into the ground.</p><p>Melanie ran over with the dressing gown and gave the Doctor a hug “not bad for a man in his jim-jams”, she said.</p><p>The Doctor smiled down at her “Very Arthur Dent”, Melanie helped him into the dressing gown “Now, there was a nice man” the Doctor put his hand into the dressing gown pocket “Hold on, what have I got in here?” he produced a satsuma making Melanie giggle.</p><p>“Doesn't that just sum up Christmas?” she asked as they started to walk back to the others.</p><p>“Yep” the Doctor tossed the satsuma up in the air and catches it “You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?”</p><p>Behind them the Sycorax leader get to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring as he charged at them. Without even turning around, the Doctor threw the satsuma at a button on the side of the ship causing the ground underneath the Sycorax leader to open. He tumbles to the Earth screaming. “No second chances. I'm that sort of a man”, the Doctor said seriously glaring at the other Sycorax as he wound his arm around a rather shocked Melanie.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was for her to see this new him kill something or someone. But the leader had gone too far. He’d tried to attack her. That was the one thing he wouldn’t stand for, anyone or anything threatening or harming his Bonded. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS with Melanie and the others “By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time” the Doctor said looking at all the Sycorax seriously “And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet…when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended”.</p><p>After that they were teleported back to Earth. “Where are we?” Rose asked looking around.</p><p>“We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!” Mickey laughed and jumps up and down with glee. The Doctor holds up his hand as the spaceship’s engines started up.</p><p>“Wait a minute…wait a minute…”, the Time Lord said as the ship takes flight, back into the skies and the Doctor grins.</p><p>“Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!” Mickey cheered gleefully.</p><p>Rose jumped onto Mickey’s back laughing “Yeah! Don't come back!”</p><p>“It is defended!” Mickey cheered.</p><p>Melanie turned to the Doctor and kissed him. “What’s wrong?” she asked seeing the look on his face when she pulled back.</p><p>“Nothing, its just…new lips”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“Would you like me help you to break them in?” Melanie asked with a smile.</p><p>“I would appreciate it”, the Doctor replied.</p><p>“All right then”, Melanie said and pressed her lips against his. As they kissed, the Doctor’s hands placed themselves on her waist, pulling the brunette closer to himself. Melanie’s arms went around his neck as the kiss deepened. It lasted for a full 5 minutes before they parted, faces flushed but smiling. “My Doctor”, Melanie said.</p><p>“My Elle”, the Doctor countered.</p><p>“I think someone wants to give you a hug”, Melanie remarked noticing Harriet standing there, sort of watching them. The Doctor nodded and went over to the woman.</p><p>“Doctor”, Harriet said happily.</p><p>“Prime Minister”, the Doctor said smiling at her.</p><p>The two of them hugged as they did so Rose and Melanie hugged. Both rather happy that the Sycorax were leaving.</p><p>“Rose!” Jackie called getting the attention of her daughter.</p><p>“Mum!” Rose called back running over to her mother.</p><p>“Oh, talking of trouble”, the Doctor muttered causing Melanie to lightly whack him on the arm.</p><p>“Rude”, she scolded him.</p><p>“Well I’m not ginger”, The Doctor lightly retorted. </p><p>“You, know if you really want ginger hair, you could dye it”, she suggested. The Doctor looked at her as if she’d just suggested that he go poke a sleeping bear.</p><p>“Dye my hair? Are you serious?” he asked staring at her in disbelief.</p><p>“Well you’re the one-“ she broke off when all of a sudden a green beam of light shoots out from the round nearby. They all looked up and watch as four more beams of light shoot up to join the first one. The combined beams destroyed the Sycorax spaceship much to the shock of everyone.</p><p>The Doctor stormed up to Harriet angrily with Melanie following him. “That was murder”, the Doctor stated angrily.</p><p>“That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago”, Harriet explained.</p><p>“But they were leaving”, Melanie said shocked that Harriet would do something like that.</p><p>“You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves”, Harriet said trying to defend herself and her actions.</p><p>“Britain's Golden Age”, the Doctor disdainfully.</p><p>“It comes with a price”, Harriet countered.</p><p>“I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race”</p><p>Melanie tried not to feel offended by what he said, she knew that he didn’t mean her. Only the small number of people who’d rather shoot first ask questions later. “Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf”</p><p>“Not mine”, Melanie said quietly trying not to lash out at the woman. She couldn’t be completely sure but she could feel this anger burning in the pit of her stomach. <em>She </em>was shocked and a little angry… so where is that anger coming from? Was it the Doctor? He was pretty angry at Harriet. If it was the case then perhaps their bond will be the same as other bonded couples despite the species difference.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Harriet asked looking at her surprised.</p><p>“You didn’t do it on my behalf. You did it for yourself. It was selfish. And it was murder”, Melanie told her calmly, clenching her fists. <em>I’m not going to lash out. I’m not going to lash out </em>she thought repeatedly.</p><p>“And I should have stopped you”, the Doctor added.</p><p>“What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?” Harriet asked.</p><p>“Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word”, the Doctor threatened.</p><p>“You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that”, Harriet said not believing him.</p><p>“No, you’re right. Not a single word. Just six”, the Doctor said correcting himself.</p><p>“I don’t think so”, Harriet shook her head.</p><p>“Six words”, the Doctor repeated.</p><p>“Stop it!” Harriet shouted.</p><p>“Six”. The Doctor and Harriet stare at each other in a battle of wills. Melanie stood back and watched feeling the tension from both of them. A moment later the Doctor walked around Harriet and went over to Alex. He removed the man’s earpiece and spoke quietly to him.</p><p>Once he was done, Melanie went over. The two of them re-joined Jackie, Mickey and Rose and the group walked away completely ignored Harriet’s calls.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Melanie leant against the console humming a Christmas song under her breath as she waited for the Doctor. “Sorry I took so long Elle”, she heard the Doctor say from behind her. Melanie pushed off from the console and turned around to find the Time Lord wearing a long light brown coat with a brown pinstripe suit. “What do you think?” he asked wanting her honest opinion.</p><p> “I like it”, Melanie replied “very handsome”.</p><p>“Thanks”, the Doctor said pleased. He held out his hand and Melanie took it. They then walked out of the TARDIS hand-in-hand.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Rose looked up from where she was setting the table when she heard the front door open. She smiled when she saw the Doctor and Melanie standing there. Now they had two extra pairs of hands, it didn’t take the Tyler’s and Mickey long to get everything set up. Soon they were all sitting down, tucking into the dinner Jackie had prepared.</p><p>After dinner came the pulling of crackers. Rose screamed as hers banged when she pulled it with the Doctor. “I think this is yours”, he said handing over a pink paper hat.</p><p>“It’s pink!” Rose laughed putting it on her head “mum, it should be yours!”</p><p>The Doctor turned to Melanie who was holding out her cracker to him. He took hold of the other end and pulled. He won for the second time and like with Rose, he gave Melanie the paper hat. Her one was blue “beautiful”, the Doctor remarked as she put it on. The brunette blushed from his compliment.</p><p>“Oh hey it’s Harriet Jones!” Rose exclaimed suddenly spotting the woman on the TV that had been playing while they’d been eating. They all turned to look at the TV, the Doctor pulling out a pair of black square framed glasses from his pocket.</p><p>“Prime Minister, is it true that you are no longer fit to be in position?” a man asked.</p><p>“No. Now, can we talk about other things?” Harriet asked looking rather flustered to the group.</p><p>The Doctor stood up and put on the glasses and looked sternly at the TV. “Is it true you’re unfit for office?” the man on the TV pressed.</p><p>“Look, there is nothing wrong with my health!” Harriet insisted “I don’t know where these stories are coming from! And vote of no confidence… is completely unjustified”.</p><p>“What exactly where those 6 words you said to that man?” Melanie asked the Doctor.</p><p>“’Don’t you think she looks tired?’” the Doctor said repeating it from earlier.</p><p>“And that brought on a vote of no confidence in Harriet Jones. Just goes to show you never underestimate the power of words”, Melanie said.</p><p>The phone rang in the kitchen and Jackie went off to answer it. She came back after a moment and said “It's Beth. She says go and look outside”.</p><p>“Why?” Rose asked.</p><p>“I don't know, just go outside and look” Jackie replied “Come on, shift!”</p><p>All five of them exited the block of flats to see what appears to be snow falling from the black sky, the occasional light steaking across it. “Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?” Rose questioned looking up the sky in awe.</p><p>“It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash”, the Doctor corrected her.</p><p>“Okay, not so beautiful”, Rose amended.</p><p>“This is a brand new planet Earth” the Doctor said still looking up at the sky “No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new”, the Doctor said glancing at Melanie who was still looking up at the sky. He didn’t know why but he had a feeling that his relationship with Melanie was going to get even better.</p><p>“And what about you?” Rose asked hesitantly “what are you going to do next?”</p><p>“Back to the TARDIS, same old life. Well…slightly different life”, the Doctor replied putting his arm around Melanie’s waist.</p><p>“Just you two?” Rose asked tentatively. She had kinda hoped the Doctor would allow her to travel with them again. Maybe not long term but for a little while at least.</p><p>“You’re welcome to come if you like”, the Doctor said looking over at her.</p><p>“Really?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Yes”, the Doctor replied. He let go of Melanie and walked over to the blonde “But on one condition: you don’t ever do anything that could hurt Elle in any way because if you do, I’m sending you home for good” the Doctor said seriously “This is your second and last chance Rose. There won’t be a third”.</p><p>Rose looked past the Doctor at Melanie who was watching them “I promise Doctor I won’t ever do that again”, she promised. She’d do anything, agree to anything if it meant that she could travel with them again.</p><p>“You're never are going to stay, are you?” Mickey asked catching the trio’s attention.</p><p>“There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to”, Rose told him.</p><p>Mickey smiles understanding that Rose wanted to continue travelling with the Doctor and Melanie “Yeah”</p><p>“Well, I reckon you're mad”, Jackie commented “The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble”</p><p>The Doctor goes up to her “Trouble's just the bits in-between” he puts an arm around Jackie “It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me”. The Doctor goes back to Melanie and Rose “All those planets…and creatures and horizons…. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be…fantastic”</p><p>Both Melanie and Rose smile at the use of his former catchphrase. The Doctor held out his hand to Melanie who took it with no hesitation “so where are we going to go first?” she asked him.</p><p>“Um…that way” the Doctor said pointing to a random spot in the sky “No, hold on. That way” he points slightly to the right of where he first pointed.</p><p>“Sounds good to me”, Melanie agreed. She and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment before looking up at the star studded sky.</p><p>~Boxing Day~</p><p>“Thank you for today”, Melanie said after a moment of watching the movie in silence “it meant a lot to me”. As a surprise, the Doctor took Melanie to America so she could spend Boxing Day with her family. The brunette had been delighted as did her parents who seemed to take a shine to the Doctor straight away. They also were pretty happy when Melanie announced that she and the Doctor were together. Though her father had taken the Time Lord aside later on to have a serious discussion with him about their relationship. The Doctor put the man’s fears to rest, assuring him that he would never, ever hurt Melanie.</p><p>“You’re welcome Elle”, the Doctor said kissing the top of her head as she was currently snuggled up next to him on the sofa. “Actually I have something I need to tell you”, he added.</p><p>“What is it?” Melanie asked sitting up.</p><p>“Elle, I care about you. More than words could possibly express. You are my Bonded and I love you, so much”, the Doctor said softly “and to show you how much I love you, I got you a little something”. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small wrapped package. He handed it over to Melanie who unwrapped it. Inside was a ring box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold promise ring set with three heart shaped sapphires.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, I love it”, Melanie breathed. The Doctor took it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. “I love you too, my Doctor”, she added and gave him a loving kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>Ok guys and girls, we’ve come to the end of Music of my Soul. Thanks for everyone who commented and left Kudos on this story. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>